Finn y Jake conocen a Jeff the Kiler
by maskielyn.chavarria
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traduccion de la historia de DarrentheMadman e Insanity. Mi hermana pequeña es superfan de estos tipos y me pidio que tradujera esta historia porque la amó. Hace mucho q la acabe y ella la leyo, pero ahora m pidio q la subiera asi que la subire más o menos como recuerdo que iba.
1. Jeff

**Finn y Jake conocen a Jeff the killer.**

 **1\. Jeff**

"Hey, Finn, ¿para qué crees que la Dulce Princesa nos pidió venir al castillo?" preguntó Jake mientras ellos esperaban pacientemente en la entrada del Castillo del Dulce Reino.

"No lo sé Jake, ella siempre nos pide que vayamos directo a su laboratorio, ¿me pregunto que la habrá hecho querer que esperásemos aquí?" se preguntó Finn. Mientras se sentaba revisó sus ropas, traía una chaqueta blanca que estaba abierta para dejar ver su camiseta azul y vestía pantalones azules; y, cómo no, su ya famoso gorrito dejando ver un poco de su cabello a los lados y al frente. "No es por apurarla, pero espero que se dé prisa, voy a perder mi cita con Marceline". Declaro Finn un poco molesto, habían estado saliendo durante dos meses desde que Finn cumplió los 16 años y él ya había (de alguna manera) confesado su amor por ella.

"Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes estén saliendo" dijo Jake en respuesta

"Todavía no puedo creer que aún le tengas miedo" dijo Finn en broma

"Oye, es una mujer aterradora" dijo Jake a la defensiva

"Oye no seas irrespetuoso con mi dama" dijo Finn algo ofendido. Antes de que Jake pudiera añadir algo….

"Oh, bien, ya están aquí" Finn y Jake se giraron para ver a la Dulce Princesa ir hacia ellos con su usual atuendo de princesa. "Bien, ustedes chicos querrán ver quien ha venido a mi castillo. En especial tú Finn" dijo volteando hacia Finn. Finn estaba confundido respecto a porque él tendría que ver, él prácticamente conocía a todos en OOOO, ¿a quién necesitaba ver que lo haría feliz? Esto es lo que se preguntaba mientras él y Jake seguían a la princesa hasta su laboratorio. Ella abrió un poco la puerta y después se volvió para ver a los chicos "OK solo no lo presiones o le hagan muchas preguntas, me tomo muchos ruegos el solo hecho de que él estuviera aquí, ¿ok?" les dijo.

Los dos asintieron pero no pudieron evitar preguntarse porque le tuvo que rogar, ella era la princesa después de todo. "¿Jeff?" dijo amablemente "vamos a entrar, ¿ok?" luego abrió la puerta. Finn y Jake miraron el interior y vieron a una persona sentada en una silla, vestía una sudadera con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, la cual tenía agachada; unos pantalones negros y tennis también negros con toques y cintas blancos. No se movió, se quedó quieto. Finn y Jake sintieron escalofríos. La princesa caminó hacia él. "Jeff estos son Finn y Jake, los dos de los que te hablé, así que podrías, tú sabes" dijo paciente y amablemente.

"Por supuesto" respondió amablemente y se puso de pie, tenía 6.3 pies de alto, se descubrió la cara, su piel era blanca, su cabello café le llegaba al cuello, tenía ojos azules y una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, además se podía ver que traía una camiseta negra debajo de su sudadera. "Hola" saludó casualmente a los héroes cuyas bocas estaban innaturalmente abiertas. Finn se aproximó al hombre llamado Jeff sus ojos llenos de emoción y su boca aún abierta, lentamente alzo su mano, Jeff lo miró confundido. Finn comenzó a tocar su cara. "Princesa, ¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Jeff molestó y confundido.

"¡Finn, detén lo que estás haciendo!" le gritó la Princesa a Finn sacándolo de su trance

"Lo siento, pero… ¿eres humano?" preguntó Finn

"Sí, soy humano" dijo Jeff en su tono normal otra vez. Esto tomó a Finn por sorpresa y, tras un enorme y ahogado grito, se desmayo. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Jeff.

"aahh…solo se ha sobre emocionado" dijo la Princesa

"ha estado inconsciente por 8 min. ¿Estás segura que está bien?" preguntó Jeff

"estará bien, ha tenido golpes más grandes que este" ella respondió, Finn gruñó y poco a poco se puso de pie "¡ESPERA ERES HUMANO!" gritó

"Un poco ruidoso, ¿no es así?" dijo Jeff

"Finn, por favor contrólate" le dijo la Princesa

"Lo siento, es sólo que perdí toda esperanza cuando me enteré de que Susana Salvaje no era humana y he buscado por todas partes para hallar a alguien como yo. Espera ¿cómo lo encontraste?" preguntó Finn

"¿Te importa si le digo?" le preguntó ella a Jeff

"Adelante, yo voy a buscar una manzana o algo más de la cocina" respondió Jeff mientras abría la puerta y se iba

"OK, entonces como encontré a Jeff, mejor dicho como él me encontró a mí, bien, todo empezó hace 1 semana cuando no estaban aquí. Finn tú estabas con Marceline en el tour de su banda. Y Jake tú tienes una familia que atender. Recibí reportes de que alguien se estaba comiendo partes de bancas, postes de luz, casas y trozos enormes de las calles. Así que puse a los Guardias Banana en alerta máxima. Después recibí noticias de que esta persona trató de huir y fue acorralada. Lo tenían, vestía las mismas ropas y tenía la capucha sobre la cabeza, le exigí que se la quitara. Lo hiso y vi su cara, se veía humano pero antes de que pudiera preguntar saltó por encima de mí, noqueo a tres de mis Guardias Banana y huyó. Traté de buscarlo pero ya se había ido y no dejo rastro. Pasaron dos días, fui a mi cuarto y él estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudiera gritar me cubrió la boca y dijo "No vine a herirte, solo he venido a disculparme". Me calmé de inmediato, me explico que no tenía idea de que era propiedad pública o de que no podía comérsela, y me dio una muy sincera disculpa. Le hice algunas preguntas pero dijo que algunas no podían ser respondidas. Entonces le pedí que volviera al día siguiente a charlar. El aceptó siempre y cuando mantuviera su identidad en secreto, igual que el sitio donde charlaríamos. Dije que sí.

Por los siguientes 5 días aprendí más de él y él de mí. Me enteré de que es humano, además hice análisis de sangre utilizando la sangre de Finn que ya tenía y esta demostró que, en efecto, él es humano. Además también descubrí porque apenas muestra su cara en cualquier sitio y porque dejo de esconderse. Aparentemente algo lo estaba persiguiendo, pero no me dio ninguna descripción o nombre, tampoco parecía querer hablar del tema, así que lo dejé así. Y en cuanto a porque dejo de esconderse. No había comido nada en 3 semanas así que pude entender porque casi destruyó mi reino. También le pregunté si consideraría conocerte, porque…ya sabes, siendo los dos humanos. Estar con alguien de tu propia clase, al principio se resistió pues quería que su identidad fuera un secreto, pero al final accedió. Y aquí está." finalizó la Princesa.

"Que linda y corta historia, ¿no es así?" todos se voltearon para ver a Jeff parado en la puerta comiendo algo pero no una manzana.

"Jeff, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" preguntó la Princesa muy sorprendida de no haberlo notado.

"Déjame ver" dijo Jeff contando con sus dedos "Nunca me fui" finalizó dándole otro mordisco a lo que parecía ser la perilla de una puerta

"Hey, ¿no te dije que dejaras de comerte mis muebles?" preguntó la Princesa

"No, si mi memoria no me falla dijiste ´si podía dejar de comerme tus muebles´, lo pensé y no, este lugar sabe muy bien" dijo él y dio otra mordida

"aahh…Bueno Finn, Jake tengo un favor que pedirles ¿se llevarían a Jeff con ustedes?"

"¡¿QUE?!" dijeron ambos a la vez que Jeff se atragantaba con el caramelo que estaba comiendo, luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire

"Ahora puedo respirar, ahora bien ¡¿QUE?!" dijo Jeff

"Jeff eres un buen chico, pero no te puedes quedar aquí, literalmente tienes problemas con el azúcar" explicó la Princesa

"¿Ah sí?, nómbrame uno" replicó Jeff

"Te comiste tu cama" dijo ella

"Hey, en mi defensa no debiste dejarme dormir en algo que huele a regaliz y que sabe a chocolate bañado en chocolate" Jeff se mantenía firme

"Aún así no es saludable, además ¿cómo es que todavía estás delgado?" preguntó ella al recordar que él se había comido cerca de 100 kilos de dulces

"Me ejercito" dijo él juguetonamente

"Aún así puedes confiar en estos chicos, ellos son los héroes de OOOO. Nadie ataca nunca su casa, nadie se atreve a entrar a su casa considerando que todos tienen miedo. Ni villanos, ni nadie. Es mejor que andar corriendo de aquí para allá, por favor", le pidió la Princesa.

"aahh, OK pero solo porque tu confías en ellos, creeré en tu palabra" le dijo

"Bien gracias, ¿lo aceptarían chicos?" preguntó la princesa

"claro princesa, lo aceptamos, esto será grandioso" dijo Finn y después caminó hacia Jeff y extendió su brazo para chocar los puños, Jeff chocó los puños. 10 min después el trío se dirigía a su hogar "así que…Jeff, ¿qué te gusta hacer?" preguntó Finn

"Vamos a ver video juegos, bailar, fiestas, no dormir, hacer cosas estúpidas y locas, dibujar, eh cualquier cosa que me llame la atención" contestó Jeff jugando.

"¿Así que te gustan los video juegos, eh? Entonces te reto a vencerme en cualquier juego que halla en BMO" dijo Finn para molestarlo

"Acepto, y ¿cuáles son las consecuencias para el perdedor? Digamos 3 de 4 juegos para decidir al ganador" preguntó Jeff

"Hecho, el perdedor debe dormir en el suelo" dijo Finn nuevamente molestando a Jeff

"Prepárate para un difícil y horrible noche porque hoy dormirás en el suelo" respondió Jeff al tiempo que llegaban a la casa del árbol

"¡Santo Dios! ¿Ustedes viven aquí? Es asombroso" dijo viendo lo que lo rodeaba

"Sí, es genial, ¡Hey BMO, ven acá!" llamó Finn y BMO entró llevando dos controles pero se detuvo al ver a Jeff

"¡Ah, un intruso!" gritó BMO, y en seguida activó su alarma contra intrusos, Finn tropezó y luego trató de detener la alarma de BMO

"Bien, no BMO este es Jeff va a vivir aquí ¿está bien?" dijo Finn

"Oh, lamento la equivocación" le dijo BMO a Jeff

"No hay problema, pero ¿esta es la consola de video juegos con la que quieres que juguemos?" preguntó Jeff considerando que era raro jugar con algo que hablaba

"Sí, escucha BMO siéntate en la mesa y pon tu más difícil juego de confrontación de dos jugadores" le dijo Finn a BMO y él puso Mortal Combat la vieja versión

"Mortal Combat, estás rogando que te haga dormir en el suelo ¿no es así?" bromeo Jeff

"Ya veremos quién duerme en el suelo" dijo Finn preparándose para jugar, jugaron por horas y se divirtieron tanto que Finn olvidó lo más importante: tenía una cita con Marceline, y la perdió.


	2. Visita de la Reina Vampiro

**2\. Visita de la Reina Vampiro.**

Finn lentamente recobró la conciencia, sintiéndose torcido, y horrible. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaba en el piso "¿Qué pasó…?" se preguntó

"Bueno, miren quien decidió despertar" Finn se levantó rápidamente pensando que había un atacante en el cuarto para solo encontrar a Jeff sentado en el sillón aún jugando con BMO

"¿qué pasó?" preguntó nuevamente Finn inseguro de la situación

"Oh, sí, jugamos por seis horas seguidas, ya te ibas a ir a la cama pero no te quedaba energía, caíste de cara al piso. ¡HA! Hey Jake, acabo de anotar otra alta puntuación, dos más y ya sabes lo que significa" dijo Jeff

"NOOO" Finn se volteo y vio a Jake en la cocina con la boca llena de panqueques "¡BMO pensé que habías puesto el nivel de dificultad en lo más alto!" le dijo Jake a BMO

"lo hice, está jugando a nivel experto, no hay uno más alto" se defendió BMO

"Así es, dos puntuaciones altas más y podré afeitarte por 15 segundos" dijo Jeff con una sonrisita

"Espera, ¿qué?; ¿Jake de qué está hablando y porqué no me despertaste para comer panqueques?" preguntó Finn confundido

"Bueno verás. Baje porque olí panqueques. Jeff los hiso, hablamos y llegamos a una apuesta y es esta: si él vence 25 de mis más altas puntuaciones podrá afeitarme por 15 segundos" Jake dijo la última parte muy quedamente. Finn respondió riéndose de su hermano, del bobo error que había cometido. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo.

"Hey, ¿está todo bien hermano?" le preguntó Jake a Finn al ver que había puesto cara pensativa.

"Es solo que siento que olvidé algo" le dijo Finn "pero no lo recuerdo"

"Bueno, mejor apúrate porque las cosas que tratas de recordar SON las más importantes" dijo Jake "HA HA, una más, una más" vitoreo Jeff

"¡BMO has algo!" gritó Jake

"No puedo, sería hacer trampa" dijo BMO

"de cualquier manera Finn será mejor que recuerdes antes de que venga y te muerda el trasero" dijo Jeff, antes de que Finn pudiera decir algo un golpe tremendo se oyó en el techo de la casa del árbol. Todos se quedaron quietos pero Jeff se movió rápidamente, fue a la cocina y volvió con dos cuchillos largos y afilados.

"Amigo ¿qué haces?" le gritó Jake

"Defendiéndome, es esto o una cacerola, no hay muchas opciones la verdad" dijo Jeff

"¡FINN ¿DONDE ESTAS, CABRÓN DESCONSIDERADO?!" el color huyó de las caras de Finn y Jake

"¿Qué, qué es eso? Porque por la mirada en sus caras es algo muy malo" dijo Jeff afilando sus cuchillos

"Es mi novia" dijo Finn, luego Marceline bajo, la rabia a flor de piel. Tenía alas de murciélago saliéndole de la espalda, la cara de un murciélago, su cabello flotando alrededor de su cabeza y sus ojos rojos miraban a Finn con furia.

"Me voy" dijo Jeff soltando los cuchillos y dejando que estos se clavaran en el piso. Las miradas de todos se posaron en el mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"¿Jeff, adonde vas?" preguntó Finn

"me voy al Dulce Reino po horas, volveré para enterrar o arrastrar tu mordido y/o muerto trasero al Dulce Reino. Porque este es un problema de pareja y no me voy a involucrar en eso" dijo Jeff "Y antes de que me digas que porque te estoy abandonando considera que somos del mismo tipo, tu hermano ya te abandono"

Finn miró a la mesa y descubrió que Jake no estaba, en cambio había un hoyo del tamaño y la forma de Jake en la pared "¡Hey!" gritó Marceline y flotó a la puerta para bloquear a Jeff "¡¿quién eres tú?!" preguntó

"mi nombre es Jeff" respondió jugando

"de acuerdo Jeff, ¿te importaría explicarme porque Finn no llegó a nuestra cita anoche?" le preguntó enojada

"OK, te responderé tu pregunta con otra pregunta, por favor tenme paciencia, ¿cuántos hay como tú?" preguntó Jeff

"¡más de los que puedo contar!" gritó ella

"Bien, bien, ahora dime cuantos otros humanos hay en el planeta además de Finn" le preguntó a Marceline, antes de que ella pudiera gritarle una respuesta se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna. Jeff esperó pacientemente la respuesta hasta que se dio cuenta de que no obtendría ninguna. "Mira, sé que no es mi asunto el decir esto pero podrías quitarle algo de peso de encima. El chico apenas conoce a alguien de su clase, por lo que sé desde el día que nació. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras la última de tu especie y llegara alguien como tú? Así que se le olvidó, el es humano después de todo, no es perfecto. Así que puedes perdonarlo". Marceline se calmó lo suficiente para volver a su forma normal y luego comenzó a llorar. "¡Finn te juro por Dios que no quería hacerla llorar!" dijo Jeff y Finn corrió al lado de Marceline.

"¿Marceline, estás bien? Mira lo siento, yo solo…" Finn trató de pensar en algo

"lo siento" sollozó ella en su camisa "Debí confiar en que tuviste una buena razón"

"está bien. Está bien" dijo Finn mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que se calmara. Después la llevó al sillón para que se sentara. Jeff se sentó en un puf cercano mirando alrededor todo incómodamente tratando de no ver llorar a Marceline. Eventualmente ella se detuvo.

"Gracias" dijo ella "Y perdón" susurró

"De nada. Y está bien" dijo Jeff

"No, no está bien. Yo iba a dejarte hecho una mierda viviente, y a Finn. Realmente te la debo" dijo. No notó la cara asustada de Finn cuando oyó que ella estuvo a punto de patearle el trasero.

"Me la debes, eh. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?" preguntó Jeff

Jake abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa, 1 hora después de que hubiera huido por su vida. "¡¿Finn?!, ¡¿Finn estás por aquí?!" gritó pero no hubo respuesta "Ella probablemente lo perdono, sí" dijo para sí mismo. "¡AHORA!" gritó alguien y Jake cayó al piso "¡¿quién está ahí?!" gritó y luego oyó un sonido de vibración y algo tocó su espalda, comenzó a forcejear y después fue liberado, y escuchó risas. Se volteo y vio a Finn, Jeff y Marceline riendo. "¡¿Qué está pasando?!" exigió una respuesta.

"Nuestra apuesta" dijo Jeff aún riendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jake confundido

"Recuerda, vencí tus puntuaciones así que te afeite, bueno creo que te gustará lo que puse" Jake estiró su cara para mirar su espalda y _leyó ´Finn, Jeff y Marceline estuvieron aquí´_ Jake los miró con una cara de molestia que solo los hiso reír más "Vamos no me mires así, tú aceptaste así que no te puedes quejar, ahora vamos tenemos que alistarnos para una fiesta" dijo Jeff.

"¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?" preguntó Jake

"Mientras no estabas la Dulce Princesa vino a ver cómo iba todo, nos invitó a la fiesta que dará en 2 horas" dijo Finn

"Pero… ¿qué hay de mantener la identidad de Jeff en secreto?" preguntó Jake

"Está resuelto, diremos que es un cambia formas al que una bruja hechizó para permanecer en forma humana" dijo Marceline mientras abrazaba a Finn por la espalda "ahora su identidad secreta es él mismo"

"Finalmente, ha sido tanto tiempo desde que festejé, voy a disfrutar esto. Hasta entonces, Marceline ¿quieres enfrentar al campeón de los video juegos?" desafió Jeff.

"Campeón mi trasero, solo has vencido a novatos, juguemos y cuando gané deberás ser mi sirviente por un mes" dijo Marceline.

"Bien, pero cuando gane, mmm…vamos a ver. Aquí hay algo para ti Finn. Finn podrá verte desnuda" declaró Jeff.

"HA, ya lo ha hecho" dijo Marceline.

"¿Qué? No lo he hecho" dijo Finn comenzando a sonrojarse

"no mientas Finn, cuando ustedes dos tontos se escondieron en mi closet, tú decidiste echarme un vistazo"

"¡¿QUE?!" gritó Jake mientras Jeff trataba de contener la risa y Finn se ponía rojo como un tomate.

"No te preocupes, perderé a propósito" le susurro ella al oído y su cara se puso más roja, si era posible.


	3. Slender Aparece

**3\. Slender aparece.**

"Y…. te gane" dijo Jeff mientras se relajaba en el sofá y Marceline abría grande la boca. Finn se sonrojo, porque supo lo que significaba. "Oh, bueno, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta"

"OK, Jake ¿vienes?" le preguntó Finn a Jake quien estaba tratando de tapar la piel expuesta de la apuesta que hiso.

"Uh, creo que deberían irse sin mí, tengo que arreglar esto" dijo mientras tomaba una lata llena de pintura naranja

"vamos, nadie lo notará además tú eres quien nos llevara ahí así que apúrate" llamó Jeff

"Bien, pero si alguien lo nota voy a…" dijo Jake enojado y agitando su puño

Llegaron 6 minutos después y la fiesta era asombrosa, Marceline y Finn estuvieron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, Jake se la paso bailando por todo el lugar y muchos le preguntaron por el ´tatuaje´ en su espalda y Jeff estaba haciendo dubstepping. Después de la fiesta el grupo se quedó adentro relajándose "Hey, ¿dónde estuvo Bonnie durante la fiesta?" preguntó Jeff.

"Oh, nunca bajo durante las fiestas" dijo Bonnie apareciendo detrás de ellos

"Espera, ¿haces fiestas asombrosas pero nunca bajas a disfrutarlas?" preguntó Jeff confundido

"Sí" respondió ella jugando

"Raro, bueno voy a asaltar tu refrigerador" dijo Jeff yendo a la cocina

"¡No te comas mis muebles!" le gritó Bonnie. Él solo hiso un ademán con la mano.

"Hmmm, oigan chicos ¿no creen que hay algo raro con Jeff?" preguntó Marceline a los demás

"Bueno seguro que parece raro pero es un buen tipo" dijo Jake

"Sí pero la manera en que bailaba" dijo Marceline

"Sí, era raro pero se veía genial" aseguró Finn

"No es eso, así es como los humanos solían bailar hace 1000 años por algún tiempo, pero ¿cómo es que Jeff lo conoce? Y, además, ¿si ha estado huyendo como es que sabe tanto de video juegos?, no es como que tenga un BMO propio o algo" preguntó Marceline al grupo y todos se miraron unos a otros.

"Tal vez él…" Bonnie se detuvo a la mitad del enunciado y todos la miraron luego voltearon al punto que ella veía. Ahí vieron una figura alta y delgada, vestía un traje, una corbata roja, guantes blancos y no tenía cara; todos lo miraron por un tiempo.

"¡Hey, ¿quién eres tú?!" le gritó Finn, la figura solo se quedó quieta.

"¡Hey, cabrón, él te está hablando!" le gritó Marceline a la figura, que seguía quieta. Finn se paró de su silla y caminó hacia él

"mira, o nos dices quien eres o…te vas" Finn iba pronunciando cada palabra más quedamente al tiempo que veía tentáculos que se alzaban desde la espalda del individuo y se alzaban sobre el piso amenazándolo

"¡Finn, aquí está tu espada amigo!" Finn se volteo para ver a su hermano lanzarle la espada de la familia, después dio un salto en el aire, dio un grito de batalla y le clavo la espada en un hombro ala criatura. Finn sonrió orgulloso, aún así el ser ni siquiera se inmutó ni gritó. Miro la espada en su hombro y luego a Finn, la cara de Finn era de miedo total. El ser agarró a Finn del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

"¡Finn!" gritaron todos. Marceline actuó rápido, tomó su hacha y voló hacia Finn a alta velocidad, estaba a medio camino cuando uno de los tentáculos del monstruo se enredó en su pierna y la jalo hacia el suelo agrietándolo, luego fue levantada y estrellada contra un muro dejando un hoyo en este, luego fue levantada una vez más y estrellada nuevamente contra el suelo. El monstruo la enredó con su tentáculo para que no se moviera.

"¡Hey!" el monstruo se volteo hacia Jake quien ahora tenía tentáculos iguales a los suyos "dos pueden jugar este juego" dijo Jake luego estiro sus extremidades hacia él. El monstruo hiso lo mismo, ambos chocaron sus extremidades y estuvieron un rato forcejeando, Jake pensó que tenía una oportunidad hasta que el monstruo lo enredó con sus tentáculos y comenzó a jalarlo hacia él. "¡Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No, hey, no! Maldición" dijo Jake mientras era comprimido, se transformó en una bola incapaz de moverse. La criatura se movió como si estuviera riéndose.

"¡Hey, déjalos ir!" el monstruo se volteo para ver a Bonnie, ella sostenía un arma con una bola de vidrio a través de la cual se veía electricidad morada corriendo salvajemente. "No lo diré de nuevo, déjalos en el suelo y vete". El monstruo se quedó quieto y luego desapareció, Bonnie se quedó sin palabras, simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, luego sintió una presencia detrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera voltearse fue atrapada por los tentáculos y su arma le fue arrebatada. Fue volteada para verlo. Después él partió su arma en dos, ella miró alrededor para ver a Finn aún atado, Marceline noqueada y Jake tratando de liberarse. Luego volteó a ver al monstruo otra vez y notó que él estaba tirando de una tela que parecía ser lo que rodeaba su cabeza, él levantó la tela para mostrar su boca la cual tenía una dentadura puntiaguda como la del Rey Helado pero más larga y letal, su aliento olía a metal y sangre, él la acercó más. Bonnie solo pudo permanecer quieta, temblando de miedo, incapaz de gritar, estaban a punto de comérsela viva.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Bonnie regresó de pronto a la realidad, el monstruo se dio a vuelta para que todos pudieran ver a Jeff cruzado de brazos, golpeando el piso con su pie, la cara llena de furia. El monstruo se puso rápidamente el tejido hacia abajo y luego saludó con la mano. "¿Qué demonios crees qué haces aquí? Y bájalos…amablemente" amenazó Jeff.

"¡Jeff corre! ¡Él te…! ¿Qué?" dijo Bonnie cuando el monstruo hiso lo que Jeff dijo y guardó sus tentáculos. Ella miró a Jeff quien tenía dos dedos presionados contra su frente.

"Ven aquí ahora" dijo Jeff. Y el monstruo obedeció y se paró frente a él. Jake finalmente se libró de su forma de bola y ayudó a Finn quien apresuradamente fue a revisar a Marceline, después se volteo a ver a Jeff y al ser que los derrotó a él y a sus amigos.

"¿Qué hace Jeff?" preguntó Finn

"No lo sé" contestó honestamente Bonnie

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Y usa tu voz no esa basura de lenguaje de señas!" le gritó Jeff

"OK, primero no uses ese lenguaje conmigo. Segundo, estoy aquí porque tu madre y yo estábamos preocupados. Quiero decir solo saltaste dentro durante un intento de tele transportación, pensé que te había mandado a la época oscura y tú sabes que en esa época podrías haber sido quemado en una estaca solo por lo que llevabas puesto". La voz del ser sonaba apagada y con eco y mandaba escalofríos a las columnas de todos. Aún así sonaba paternal y preocupada.

"Bueno estoy bien así que puedes irte ahora" le dijo Jeff molesto

"Oh no, si regreso sin ti tu madre me matará. Luego te matara a ti por no tratar de regresar" dijo la figura.

"Supéralo tú sabes que no puedes morir, estoy tratando de vivir la poca vida que tengo aquí. Tú sabes "vida" esa cosa de la que yo debería estar a cargo sin nadie más. Tengo 20 años" dijo Jeff enfadándose cada vez más.

"Por lo que deberías regresar, tienes responsabilidades y no puedes andar haciendo cosas irresponsables" dijo la figura

"irresponsable, irresponsable, mira quién habla me voy por un minuto y te involucras en una pelea, Dios esto es peor que la vez en Disneylandia" dijo Jeff

"Hey, ese tipo se lo buscó, además no tienes pruebas de que me metiera en una pelea" la figura se mantuvo firme

"Hay una espada clavada en tu hombro" dijo Jeff "mira, solo vete de aquí"

"No me voy a ir sin ti, ¿hey qué estás haciendo?" dijo la figura cuando Jeff hurgó en su bolsillo posterior y sacó su billetera

"aquí hay $20 para que te vayas" dijo Jeff

"te maldigo, sabes que nunca rechazaría $20 pero volveré" dijo la figura

"aquí hay otros $20 para que me dejes solo por un mes" dijo Jeff entregándole otros $20 dólares

"nunca debí aumentarte la mesada" dijo la figura. "Bien, te dejaré solo por un mes pero cuando llegue el momento regresarás, no puedes huir de tu destino Jeff, ni esconderte acepta lo que eres será más fácil para todos" dijo la figura.

"Espera, quédate quieto" dijo Jeff y luego arrancó la espada del hombro de la criatura que dejo salir un grito de dolor "Oh cállate, has soportado cosas peores" dijo Jeff sosteniendo la espada.

"Eso no significa que esto sea menos doloroso, Jeff" gruñó la figura y luego desapareció. Jeff volteo a verlos a todos con las bocas abiertas y los ojos como platos, pero los de Jake más y la boca literalmente tocando el suelo.

"Tengo mucho que explicar ¿no es cierto?" dijo Jeff.


	4. Jeff explica

**4\. Jeff explica.**

Todos se hallaban sentados a un costado de una mesa redonda mirando de frente a Jeff, quien comenzaba a sentir la tensión. Todos tenían una mirada molesta y era evidente que Finn estaba esperando que pasara algo

"Ok, romperé la tensión aquí. ¡¿QUE MIERDAS FUE ESO?!" gritó Marceline

"No, una mejor pregunta es: ¡¿porqué estabas hablando con eso?! ¡¿Y por qué esa cosa no te atacó?!" gritó también Finn

"¡¿y qué fue eso de los $20?!" añadió Jake

"*suspiro* ok, lo responderé todo con una simple respuesta: ese era mi papá" Jeff dijo la última parte suavemente. Y eso era lo que Finn había estado esperando, sin previo aviso tomó su espada, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la dejo caer en el preciso momento en que Jeff se movió a un lado para obtener una silla partida a la mitad "Whoa, ¿Qué mierda, viejo?"

"¡que mierda el que me mintieras sobre ser humano!" grito Finn con furia

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, no te mentí sobre eso, además… ¿quién dijo que no soy humano? Tomaste la palabra de Bonnie también, mira explicaré todo, si tienen preguntas esperen a que termine ¿ok?" dijo Jeff y todos volvieron a sus asientos

"ok, sí, ese era mi viejo; y si van a preguntar su nombre, no, esa es mayormente la razón de porqué todavía están vivos justo ahora. Verán mi padre es llamado de muchas formas: dios, monstruo, fantasma con instintos asesinos; ahora mismo del tiempo del que vengo es llamado: kishin, un dios demoniaco. El opera en una línea de trabajo de la cual no quiero ser parte, él…mata gente. Ha sido así por un tiempo. Una vez fue humano, sí fue humano, pero tuvo que cambiar debido a su línea sanguínea. Mi padre y yo descendemos de una larga línea de gente extraordinaria que ha tenido que cambiar de una forma u otra. No tienen elección.

Esa también es la razón de que este aquí. No para matar a nadie, para aclarar, no, para escapar. Encontré un espacio en blanco que dice que si no pueden encontrarme más allá de lo humanamente posible antes de mi llamado derecho de nacimiento, no tengo que ser como mi papá. Puedo brincarlo. Así que ese es el porqué de que este aquí, por dos razones, una nadie sabe el nombre de mi papá y dos, son 1000 años en el futuro así que nadie, incluida mi familia, podría hallarme aquí. Así que: ¿alguna pregunta?" le pregunto Jeff al grupo, quienes tenían las bocas abiertas "Adivino que muchas"

"Espera, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Dijiste que eran 1000 años en el futuro y dijiste que eras humano ¿así que como lo hiciste…?" pregunto Bonnie

"oh, sí, pueden agradecerle a mi papá por eso; verán él tiene la habilidad de transportarse a través del tiempo y el espacio pero tiene que transportarse a donde la gente sepa su nombre. Así que cuando estaba a punto de irse a su ´trabajo´ lo seguí, y cuando se tele transporto salté a su espalda, pero antes de que se tele transportara de vuelta o me tirara, salté de su espalda, dejé que la corriente de tiempo me arrastrara y terminé aquí; permanecí escondido, en caso de que de alguna manera me encontrara, que bueno que no es capaz de rastrear a otras personas ni siquiera de la familia luego, cuando creí que era seguro salir, estaba hambriento y ya saben el resto. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿cómo chingados me encontró?" justo cuando Jeff termino un portal se abrió en el techo y Mentita el Mayordomo cayó directo al suelo

"¡¿dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!¡¿Dónde está Slenderman?!" gritó Mentita corriendo hacia el grupo, todos voltearon a verlo con una mirada confundida

"hey, Finn ¿puedo ver eso un segundo?" preguntó Jeff apuntando a la espada. Finn le dio la espada (dudando) luego Jeff se levantó de su silla y levantó la espada para bajarla sobre Mentita, solo para ser detenido por el bajo de Marceline y los brazos de Jake se enredaron a su alrededor para detenerlo "¡suéltenme, él debe morir!"

"espera, no puede ser" dijo Mentita mientras se paraba en la mesa para mirar a Jeff más de cerca, moviendo su cara alrededor "oh, mi Glob, Jeffrey ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"ok ¿quién eres tú y cómo es que me conoces?" preguntó Jeff mirándolo directamente a los ojos

"oh sí, lo siento, soy un amigo de tu papá" contestó Mentita y un escalofrío recorrió las columnas de todos los presentes

"no voy a cuestionar como lo conociste, pero al menos eso resuelve el misterio de cómo llegó aquí, genial" dijo Jeff dejándose caer en la silla

"aunque fue difícil verte con esa cara, si hubieras usado la otra te habría reconocido antes" dijo Mentita

"Espera ¿qué? ¿Qué cara?" preguntó Bonnie

"tenías que hablar, ¿no es así?" preguntó Jeff enojado

"perdón, olvide que no te gusta usarla" dijo Mentita riendo tímidamente y rascándose la nuca

"Jeff, ¿de qué está hablando?" preguntó Bonnie

"Por favor, solo, déjalo" dijo Jeff

"no, tú mentiste, mantuviste secretos, no podemos confiar en ti hasta que sepamos todo, así que enséñanos" demandó Bonnie

"bien, pero no digan que no se los advertí" dijo Jeff, se puso de pie y camino 5 ft. Luego volteo hacia ellos y se puso la capucha, se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos, todos esperaban pacientes y molestos, hasta que él movió las manos; todos permanecieron quietos y juntos mientras Jeff se quitaba la capucha, miraba hacia abajo. Inmediatamente notaron que el cabello de Jeff había cambiado a un negro profundo, ahora todos estaban curiosos y encaminados. Jeff levanto la cabeza muy lentamente, lo que vieron los impacto más que Slenderman, la cara de Jeff era ahora de un blanco brillante, sus una vez ojos azules ahora eran amarillos y grandes, tenía una retorcida y enfermiza sonrisa propia de un demente que parecía haber sido tallada en su cara con un cuchillo y no tenía parpados. Todos se quedaron quietos observándolo, a lo que una vez fue, él movió la cabeza lo que hiso que todos saltaran un poco en sus asientos "¿así que, cómo me veo?" preguntó con voz cavernosa, lo que causo que Jake gritara como una niña y se desmayara, Finn echaba espuma por la boca y Marceline y Bonnie tenían sus bocas cubiertas con sus manos

"Jeff ¿qué te…?"

"esto es en lo que me convertiré, esto es por lo que hui. Este es mi futuro si me quedaba allá ¿ven porque hui, mentí y escondí la verdad? ¿Lo ven ahora?" dijo Jeff interrumpiendo a Bonnie, en respuesta ella asintió. Jeff se puso otra vez la capucha, Marceline comenzó a zarandear a Finn para sacarlo de su estado parecido al coma. Bonnie estaba acariciando a Jake para que se relajara lo suficiente para volver también. Jeff regresó a su silla habiéndose vuelto normal otra vez y recostó su cabeza en la mesa "si todavía estás aquí cuando levante la cabeza te comeré, tú menta sobre desarrollada" gruño Jeff, en respuesta Mentita corrió a la cocina

"Así que, espera no hay otra manera para evitar que te vuelvas eso o para que no lo hagas" preguntó Marceline habiendo logrado que Finn volviera a la realidad

"al final tengo la opción de aceptar la responsabilidad o no" dijo Jeff

"entonces no lo hagas" dijo Marceline

"¿crees que sí pudiera hacerlo estaría aquí? Mira hay una razón por la que nadie nunca ha rechazado sus responsabilidades, la última persona que lo hiso se arrepintió. Cuando no aceptó ser lo que iba a ser, no se convirtió en kishin pero vio a su familia ser asesinada delante de él mientras otros observaban para que vieran su destino si lo rechazaban también. Pero no paró ahí, antes de ser asesinado por el mismísimo tiempo fue envejecido y, mientras envejecía vio su vida futura como kishin pasar frente a sus ojos, sus últimas palabras fueron _´pude haber tenido una familia tan bella´._ Luego se convirtió en polvo, esa fue la primera y última vez que alguien lo rechazó. Tal vez no me guste en lo que me convertiré, pero no haré pasar a mi familia a través de mi estupidez, mi rebeldía y mi egoísmo. Aceptaré el acuerdo cuando regresé" dijo Jeff

"espera, ¿qué acuerdo?" preguntó Bonnie

"el acuerdo que cada nueva generación debe hacer *gruñido* casarse" dijo Jeff

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron todos

"Sí, así es como es, tengo que casarme antes de cumplir los 21, pero cuando tenga 21, boom, esa cara que vieron estará atascada por siempre como mi cara" dijo Jeff

"Así que no hay como sortearlo" dijo Jake

"no, la única otra manera es estar en el umbral de la Muerte, pero eso no sucederá" dijo Jeff

"espera, sí se puede" dijeron Finn y Jake recobrando su actitud de 've por él'

"en serio ¿cómo? ¡Enséñenme!" dijo Jeff, la alegría y la felicidad volvieron a su cara

Finn y Jake se voltearon hacia una pared y abrieron un portal. Luego voltearon a ver a Jeff para ver que su sonrisa desaparecía "vamos, Jeff" dijo Finn

"no, es un esfuerzo desperdiciado" dijo Jeff volviendo a su silla

"no pienses así. Vamos" dijo Jake mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba a Jeff

"¡Hey, déjame ir! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!" dijo Jeff mientras era arrastrado

"bueno, yo iré, quiero ver esto" dijo Marceline flotando hacia el portal

"bueno, por lo menos iré también, necesito más información acerca de esto" dijo Bonnie pasando el portal, luego este se cerró.


	5. Visita a la casa de Muerte

**5\. Visita a la casa de Muerte.**

Mientras el grupo entraba al inframundo, Jake todavía sosteniendo a Jeff, el portal se cerró detrás de ellos. Jake dirigió su atención a Jeff "bueno, aquí estamos ¿qué opinas?" dijo Jake con una sonrisa pero la cara de Jeff era de enojo y disgusto

"solo bájame" dijo Jeff amenazante, la sonrisa de Jake desapareció y soltó a Jeff. Una vez libre Jeff se puso la capucha y camino al borde del acantilado en el que se hallaban todos

"Whoa, amigo, ten cuidado te vas a…" antes de que Jeff terminara Jeff saltó, todos corrieron a la esquina para ver a Jeff bajando por las escaleras

"Jake estíranos hacia él" dijo Finn, Jake obedeció y tomó a Finn y Bonnie, luego los estiró hacia Jeff. Marceline solo flotó. "Viejo, tienes que ser más cuidadoso, mira déjanos hablar a nosotros y entraremos o nos escabulliremos para pasar al guardián del inframundo" le dijo Finn a Jeff pero el solo permaneció callado. Eventualmente llegaron a las puertas donde se hallaba el guardián: un alto esqueleto de un ave comosellame cuyos huesos eran rosas, tenía un único ojo y alas huesudas

"¿cómo murió su gente?" preguntó el guardián

"por ser asombrosos" dijeron Fin y Jake, esto provocó que Marceline y Bonnie se hicieran facepalm debido a su estúpida respuesta. En respuesta el guardián se sentó frente a la puerta "oh, vamos, ¿no puedes solo dejarnos entrar?" preguntó Finn

"no, considerando que la última vez que lo hice se metieron a casa de mi jefe, no" habló el guardián, antes de que nadie dijera algo

"si fuera tú, saldría de mi camino" todos voltearon hacia Jeff, la capucha aún sobre su cabeza y caminando hacia el guardián

"¡ha! ¿Y qué harás humano?" preguntó el guardián

"has olvidado por completo lo que te hice, ¿no es así?" dijo Jeff con furia quitándose la capucha para mostrar su cabello nuevamente negro, cara otra vez blanca y sonrisa torcida nuevamente en su cara mirando al guardián directo a su ojo

"¡SANTO DIOS! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!" dijo el guardián levantándose y apartándose de la entrada, Jeff entró sin cruzar otra palabra y el grupo lo siguió; mientras seguían a Jeff Finn y Jake prepararon sus armas, Finn sacó su espada y Jeff formó puños gigantes listos para pelear contra los muertos vivientes que querían su piel, luego oyeron gritos y lamentos "¡CARNE FRESCA!" una horda inmensa venía directo hacia ellos, Jeff siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha

"¡Jeff!" gritó Bonnie y agarró su brazo "¡Jeff, corre!" le gritó

"¿porqué?" habló él, en ese momento ella notó que la horda se hallaba a 15 ft de distancia frente a ella, Bonnie cerró los ojos esperando ser despedazada, luego no escuchó nada. Bonnie abrió los ojos para ver a los muertos boquiabiertos y temblando "¡CORRAN!" grito uno y todos se dispersaron, Bonnie miro a Jeff impactada y lo halló sonriendo mientras miraba a la horda mientras corría

"¿porqué ellos…?"

"no preguntes" dijo él y continuo caminando con las manos en el bolsillo frente a su estomago

"¿qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Marceline insegura de la situación que acababa de presenciar

"ya ni siquiera lo sé" contesto Bonnie. El resto de la caminata fue larga y silenciosa, el grupo miro alrededor para ver a muchos muertos escondiéndose algunos detrás de colinas y otros fingiendo estar muertos en el suelo, por donde Jeff pasaba todos se escondían aterrados, el grupo se mantenía a una distancia segura detrás de Jeff pero no lo suficientemente lejos para que un muerto osara acercarse "chicos, estoy preocupada" dijo Bonnie, sonaba asustada

"no es broma, el sujeto muestra su cara y todos huyen como cuando la gente ve a mi papá. Quiero decir, es como si lo hubieran visto antes" habló Marceline. Luego llegaron al puente del río "bueno, al menos ya casi llegamos" dijo ella mientras se acercaba al puente, entonces un enorme esqueleto de 20 ft se elevó desde las profundidades del río, vestía una armadura protectora alrededor de su pecho, hombreras y una enorme espada en su mano

"nadie pasa, o me mata para pasar o muere tratando" habló el esqueleto

"hahahahahaaha, es bueno oírlo, ha pasado un rato desde que alguien tuvo las bolas suficientes para hablarme así" dijo Jeff, el esqueleto vio a Jeff y empezó a retroceder

"oh Dios, eres tú, mira solo pasa y…"

"no, no, lo sabes uy bien: muere por mí o muere por tu propia arma, haz tú decisión" le dijo Jeff esperando un ataque

"no es una decisión difícil" dijo el esqueleto, tomó su espada, abrió la boca y se encajo su arma con tal fuerza que la punta acabó saliendo por la nuca. Luego cayó y se hundió en el río

"patético, él realmente necesita tener mejores guardias por aquí" dijo Jeff, después siguió caminando hacia el castillo. Todos se quedaron de piedra, después se apuraron en alcanzar a Jeff mirando hacia el lado donde había caído el esqueleto. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada "finalmente puedo quitarme esta estúpida cosa" habló Jeff, luego el grupo pudo ver como el cabello del chico se volvía lentamente café nuevamente "lamento la manera en que actué así como mis acciones" dijo Jeff con su voz normal, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo

"¿Jeff, eres tú?" de la nada Muerte apareció delante de Jeff

"oh mierda, espera, antes que tu, ugh…" dijo Jeff cuando Muerte comenzó a asfixiarlo

"¡Jeff!"gritaron los demás

"¿cómo ha estado mi nieto favorito?" preguntó Muerte

"estoy siendo aplastado vivo" dijo Jeff perdiendo oxígeno

"oh, perdón" dijo Muerte al tiempo que liberaba a Jeff

"¿qué le pasa a esta familia con esos malditos abrazos de oso? ¿Cómo tienes tanta fuerza? ¡Ni siquiera tienes músculos!" preguntó Jeff respirando por fin

"Wow, ¿no te veo por 1000 años y eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¿No un 'hola abuelo, ¿cómo has estado?'? " Preguntó Muerte molesto

"lo siento, recién caminamos hasta aquí y ya sabes" dijo Jeff agachando la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de algo "oh sí, Abuelo ellos son las personas que me trajeron aquí" Jeff se hiso a un lado y mostró al grupo

"oh pero si son Finn y Jake, que amable de su parte el traer a mi nieto intacto, así como al resto de ustedes intacto" Muerte dijo la última parte en un tono espeluznante y amenazante, el color se drenó de las caras de todos por lo que él dijo "aun así, JJJeeefff, hay alguien aquí que se muere por verte" canturreó Muerte y los hombros de Jeff se tensaron

"oh, por el amor de…por favor no me digas, oh, por el amor de Dios" dijo Jeff cuando alguien lo mando directo al suelo haciendo que se golpeara la cara

"¡Yay, Jeff regresó!" dijo un esqueleto de niña que llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, por cómo se veía y por como sonaba su voz tendría unos 6 años "Jeff arriba, arriba, arriba" decía ella mientras saltaba en la espalda del chico, todos los demás miraban de lejos, algunos tratando de contener la risa

"bien" gruño Jeff y se levantó lentamente mientras la niña se aferraba a su cabeza

"¡Yay, un paseo a caballito!"dijo la niña

"sí, bueno verte también Jessica, veo que no has crecido ni un día" dijo Jeff con una sonrisa amigable "y que no has crecido de muchas maneras" se burló

"bueno entonces, vamos, vamos, vamos a la sala a relajarnos" ofreció Muerte caminando hacia el castillo, Jeff y los otros lo siguieron, finalmente capaces de relajarse ahora que Jeff era normal. Cuando entraron vieron dos sillones, uno lo suficientemente grande para el grupo y otro de tamaño mediano, y un reclinable, todos de color blanco, además había una mesita de café en el centro. Jeff tomó asiento en el sillón de tamaño mediano con Jessica aún en sus hombros, Finn y los demás se sentaron en el sillón grande

"Jeff, ¿porqué no te cortas el cabello? hay mucho aquí arriba" dijo Jessica tomando un mechón del cabello de Jeff y jalándolo, él contuvo un grito

"Jessica, por favor quítate de Jeff y vuelve a tu forma normal" Jessica obedeció y se sentó junto a Jeff

"ok, si insistes" dijo Jessica, luego su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, creció y piel comenzó a formarse. La luz se detuvo y el grupo miro, con los ojos como platos, a Jessica quien ahora vestía un ajustado vestido blanco que se asemejaba más a una falda su busto se asomaba desde el tope, su piel vaporosa y blanca (no como la de Jeff theKiller) sus ojos negros con un toque de rojo, cabello negro y largo "¿les gusta lo que ven chicos?" preguntó ella, su voz ahora era la de una mujer madura con un tono seductor

Finn y Jake observaban con las bocas abiertas hasta que Marceline golpeo a Finn en los riñones "¡ah! ¿Porqué fue eso?" preguntó el sobándose

"recuerda con quien estas saliendo aquí" le dijo Marceline cruzándose de brazos

"jeje, no te enfades con él, no es su culpa, en retrospectiva es mía, soy un succubus así que soy la culpable aquí. Pero si esta forma es mucho problema" empezó ella, luego hubo otra luz cegadora y todos pudieron ver a Jessica en su forma de esqueleto en los hombros de Jeff otra vez "me quedaré así, vamos Jeff juguemos" dijo con su voz de niña otra vez

"¿no puedes jugar con otra cosa?" pregunto un amigable Jeff

"no hay nada con que jugar aquí, vamos" se quejó Jessica

"no va a dejarlo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Jeff mientras Jessica tiraba de su cabello

"sabes que no lo hará, además te fuiste por 1000 años y no ha habido muchos que vengan a jugar con ella" dijo Muerte

"bien" dijo Jeff

"¡Yay! y Jeff vuelve tu cabello negro y tu cara blanca" dijo Jessica causando que todos se culearan

"¿porqué?" preguntó Jeff "porque tu cabello es mejor negro y tu cara es graciosa y aterradora así" se mofó Jessica

"nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esta familia" gruño Jeff mientras sus rasgos cambiaban

"¡Yay, Jeff da miedo!" dijo Jessica mientras Jeff la cargaba en sus hombros y caminaba hacia la salida

"no ha estado así de feliz por un largo tiempo" dijo Muerte con una sonrisa

"Muerte" dijo Bonnie atrayendo su atención "tenemos algunas preguntas".


	6. El infierno en vida de Jeff

**6\. El infierno en vida de Jeff.**

"¿Preguntas sobre que en particular?" preguntó Muerte divertido

"sobre Jeff" la sonrisa de Muerte se desvaneció y su tono se volvió agrio y serio

"¿qué exactamente?" preguntó Muerte

"sobre él exactamente, como: ¿es bueno?" preguntó Bonnie

"si quieren conocer a Jeff lo primero que deben saber es que el Jeff normal es el sujeto más agradable que conocerán en sus vidas. El otro, el que tiene la sonrisa psicópata bueno, si se lo encontraran en un callejón oscuro, digamos que querrán que yo llegue y me los lleve antes de que él lo haga" dijo Muerte sombríamente

"¿puedes especificar?" dijo Marceline "quiero decir, ¿no es sólo Jeff viéndose diferente?"

"No, el Jeff que tú conoces y el monstruo en su interior son completamente diferentes; creo que debería comenzar por como Jeff obtuvo esa cara. Empezó unos 8 años atrás cuando Jeff aún era Jeff; vida normal, tenía una novia, vivía con el hecho de aquello en lo que se convertiría pero en esos días la cara que tendría no iba a ser la que vieron, la piel iba a ser blanca, sí, y el cabello negro; pero no tenía la sonrisa fea y todavía tenía párpados

La razón de que los tenga ahora es que se los hiso para salvar a su familia y amigos de cierta manera. Cuando tenía 12 tenía amigos llamados: Ben, Tim y su hermano Jack. Ninguno de ellos quería ser lo que iba a ser. Consiguieron información que decía que si combatían unos contra otros al punto de quedar casi muertos sus otros lados podrían ser controlados y ambos lados vivirían en armonía. Así que fueron al otro mundo para dejar salir a sus otros lados, pero solo por un rato; pero en vez de atacarse entre ellos los otros lados empezaron a atacar inocentes. Cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino era lo descuartizaban como animales, cada uno mató 150 personas en 1 hora. Jeff se enteró de esto y decidió ponerle un alto antes de que pudieran herir a alguien más

Cuando Jeff apareció encontró a sus amigos y a su hermano cubiertos de sangre. Ben sostenía un bate de beisbol con clavos en el extremo, Tim tenía una Magnum y Jack tenía un cuchillo grande de cocina. Jeff estaba desarmado. Necesitaba que se detuvieran pero sus amigos no estaban ahí, solo asesinos en su apogeo; una vez que Jeff se dio cuenta que no llegaría a ellos se vio obligado a convertir ese día en el día del que más se arrepiente porque fue el día que el demonio se soltó.

Jeff peleo valientemente pero debió haber sabido que cuando nuestra raza pelea con un humano nunca lo hace en serio pero cuando peleamos con uno de los nuestros lo hacemos con todo. Jeff peleando tres a uno fue un error estúpido, pero fue el que él no muriera lo que le dio a su otro lado una razón

 **-Flash back-**

"¡Chicos, deténganse! ¡Están hiriendo a la gente!" grito Jeff

"¿a quién mierda le importa? Si alguien quisiera que nos detuviéramos habrían enviado a alguien que realmente pudiera detenernos, no a ti, apenas si dejas suelto a tu otro yo, prefieres esconderlo como si fueras un mocoso escondiendo un error" dijo Jack

"vamos a matarlo, estoy aburrido" dijo Ben sosteniendo su bate

"ve por él" dijo Jack. Instantáneamente Ben estuvo frente a Jeff listo para golpearlo con el bate, Jeff lo esquivo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que el bate le pegó en el brazo y los clavos desgarraron la carne. Jeff cayó al suelo sosteniendo su brazo malherido. Ben se acercó _**'¡Jeff, por el amor de Dios, déjame hacer esto, vamos a morir por tu estupidez!'**_ _'Si muero al menos sabré que trate de detenerlos'_ _ **'Bravo muere como un idiota y un villano'**_ _'¿De qué hablas?'_ _ **'¿De qué crees que hablo? Si mueres sin detenerlos ellos continuaran masacrando inocentes, estamos en un barrio familiar Jeff realmente dejaras morir a las familias cuando puedes detener esto dolo DEJAME AYUDARTE. O deja morir a los inocentes.'**_ _'Detenlos, detenlos, salva a los inocentes' '_ _ **Jajajaja, he esperado por esto'.**_

"Muere, debilucho" Ben agito el bate tan duro como pudo, Jeff sostuvo el bate con una mano y lo convirtió en astillas, Ben quedó paralizado por la sorpresa mientras Jeff se levantaba, su cabello ahora negro y su cara normal y blanca "así que finalmente decidiste, ¡hump!" decía Ben cuando fue golpeado y enviado a una casa cercana "golpe bajo, perra"

"lo dice el idiota que lucho contra un humano usando un bate, ¿realmente son tan débiles en sus formas reales que no son capaces de despedazarlos con solo un pequeño esfuerzo?" se burló Jeff

"al demonio con esto, Tim dispárale" Jeff volteo y vio a Tim apuntándole con el arma, Tim disparo y Jeff se hiso a un lado esquivando la bala

"¿siquiera sabes usar eso? Tal vez deberías tratar una pistola para bebés antes de usar una real" le dijo Jeff burlándose

"¡Muere!" grito Tim mientras le disparaba, Jeff corrió esquivando los disparos hasta quedar delante de Tim; este, al ver que ya podía dispararle y matarlo, presiono el gatillo pero solo se escucho un clickeo metálico

"es una Magnum imbécil, debiste haber contado los tiros mientras disparabas" dijo Jeff, luego le dio un uppercut a Tim que lo mando volando hacia atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo Jeff vio un cuchillo yendo hacia él, así que abrió la boca y lo atrapo con los dientes, Jack se sorprendió ante lo que estaba presenciando "¿qwe te padsa hedmano? Eshtas siendo amadble conmigo" dijo Jeff a través de sus dientes apretados Jack, ahora molesto, trato de recuperar el cuchillo pero tuvo problemas. Jeff estaba muy distraído para notar a Ben a punto de golpearlo con lo que quedaba del bate.

Ben estrello el bate en la cabeza de Jeff y él soltó el cuchillo. Jeff se molestó y tomó la pierna de Jack "estoy al bate, Ben" dijo Jeff mientras usaba a Jack como un bate, el impacto mando a Jack hacia una casa cercana mientras que Ben voló directo hacia otra casa y la atravesó, se detuvo cuando se hallaba a medio camino dentro de una segunda casa "ahora… ¿dónde estábamos?" le preguntó Jeff a Jack _'¿qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!'_ _ **'Enseñándole a estos gusanos una lección'**_ Jeff le quitó el cuchillo a Jack "oh, Jack despierta, ¿me ves? sigue mirando" Jack miro con horror como Jeff cortaba su boca y no paró hasta que estuvo de oreja a oreja "¿ves esta sonrisa? Sé feliz, es la última cosa que verás" dijo Jeff mientras clavaba el cuchillo en los ojos de Jack mientras el gritaba, esto le causaría pesadillas a los humanos en generaciones por venir.

Jeff se levantó y camino hacia Tim y se sentó en su pecho, él abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la nueva cara de Jeff, trató de moverse pero Jeff lo mantenía quieto "no e preocupes Tim, me aseguraré de que tengas un maquillaje casi tan perfecto como el mío"

"¡No! ¡no, aaaaaaahhhhhh! Te lo ruego" gritaba Tim mientras Jeff continuaba lo que estaba haciendo. Tim vio el horror delante de él

"¿Qué te parece mi nueva cara?" preguntó Jeff mientras ponía la cara descarnada de Tim delante de él mientras Tim gritaba de agonía ante la sensación de su cara siendo arrancada. Jeff divertido camino hacia Ben, lo encontró debajo de algunos escombros

"Jeff, por favor ayúdame" rogó Ben

"oh, no te preocupes, lo haré" dijo Jeff y se alejó para volver con un garrafón de agua. No perdió el tiempo mientras insertaba la punta en la boca de Ben y dejaba el agua entrar, en tan solo 1 minuto el agua llenó completamente a Ben y lo mato "Hahahaha mundo témeme porque un nuevo asesino ha nacido ¡Jeff the Killer! ¡HAHAHAHA!"

 **\- Fin del Flash back -**

Eso fue lo que pasó, Jeff trató lo mejor que pudo de detenerlo, pero como nunca practico para controlarlo fue fatal, Jeff desea poder volver atrás y detenerse, pero no puede. Desde ese día la reputación de Jeff se catapultó, ganó respeto instantáneo no solo por derrotar a tres de su raza, sino por hacerlo de la manera más brutal sin mostrar ni una pizca de misericordia. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él. En cuanto a sus amigos y su hermano, no le han hablado desde ese día y debido a lo que Jeff les hiso obtuvieron sus nombres por adelantado, como una cruel broma: a Jack lo nombraron "Eyeless Jack", Ben ahora es llamado "Ben Drowned" y a Tim ahora lo llaman "Masky". Aquí está su foto familiar" Muerte hiso aparecer un fotografía de la nada y se la entregó a Finn, todos se acercaron para ver que eran normales.

Jeff tenía 12, misma ropa y una sonrisa. A su lado había un muchacho de su edad, cabello negro y sonriendo, el mismo atuendo que Jeff salvo que su chaqueta era negra. Detrás de ellos había un hombre trajeado, del mismo color de piel que Jeff y era calvo. Junto a él había una mujer con un vestido negro como su cabello y una sonrisa confortable.

"aquí hay una foto de la familia después del incidente" dijo Muerte entregándoles otra foto muy diferente. Jeff se veía como en la actualidad, el chico junto a él ahora tenía la cara azul con las cuencas vacías y un líquido negro manaba de ellas. Detrás de ellos se hallaba Slenderman con los tentáculos extendidos, a su lado se hallaba lo que parecía una mujer, su vestido ahora estaba roto, blandía una guadaña y todo su cuerpo parecía estar cosido para mantenerlo junto, incluida su sonrisa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Jake

"cuando todos los miembros de la familia se convierten totalmente en kishin, podría decirse, toman una foto; cuando nacen los niños los kishin se convierten en sus formas humanas para mantener a los niños en un estado de inocencia, pero cuando la familia cambió todos debieron hacerlo, bueno excepto por Sheila" dijo Muerte

"¿quién?" preguntaron todos

"la mujer en la foto, ella no nació kishin sólo lo aceptó. Verán podemos casarnos con humanos y cuando llega la hora los humanos pueden escoger entre ser uno de nosotros o no. Sheila escogió volverse uno de nosotros para poder estar junto a Jeff y Jack, aún no se arrepiente de esa decisión, la mejor madre que he conocido. Pero aún así la cosa sigue siendo que Jeff se convertirá en algo que nadie puede controlar, solo contener por un tiempo, ese es el porqué Jeff huyó, no quería herir a nadie. Como dije Jeff es el sujeto más agradable que podrán conocer. El inclusive moriría por su familia, pero su otro lado es completamente opuesto; si Jeff es capaz de pasar por el infierno por el bien de su familia y seres queridos, ¿qué creen que su otro yo hará solo para matar?" preguntó Muerte.

Sólo entonces Jeff entró caminando, muy molesto, en su forma normal "de ningún modo" dijo él. Entonces Jessica entró en su forma de mujer

"vamos, solo una vez" dijo ella acariciándole el cabello

"abuelo dile que es estúpida y demonios no" dijo Jeff aún molesto

"¿Jessica que es exactamente lo que le estás pidiendo?" preguntó Muerte enarcando una ceja

"quiero pelear con él" dijo ella y los estómagos de todos se entumieron "además no puede retirarse, declare una "Batalla de Nivel" así que no puede retirarse"

"¡¿estás loca?!" gritó Muerte

"uh, estamos perdidos ¿qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Finn

"es una batalla, el perdedor o se convierte en el sirviente eterno del ganador o en su futuro marido/esposa" dijo Jeff con enojo

"y no te puedes retirar, así que prepárate para ser mi esposo Jeff porque si no luchas yo gano por default" se burló Jessica

"bien, ¿quieres pelea? Pelea tendrás" dijo Jeff


	7. Jeff vs Jessica

**7\. Jeff VS Jessica.**

El grupo se encontraba afuera del castillo de Muerte detrás de una barrera que solo permitía ver creada por Muerte quien les dijo que se quedaran detrás de ella. En frente estaba Jeff y 15 pies más lejos se hallaba Jessica en su forma de succubus. Esperando "última oportunidad de retirarte" dijo Jeff

"estamos asustados, ¿no es así?" bromeo Jessica con Jeff

"¿cuándo comienza la pelea?" pregunto Finn

"cuando uno de ellos tome las armas" dijo Muerte simplemente. Rápidamente Jessica levantó su brazo, el aire comenzó a arremolinarse en su palma y una espada apareció, delgada y curvada con un mango hecho de huesos y un listón rojo atado al borde, luego atacó a Jeff. Lentamente Jeff comenzó a cambiar su piel se volvió blanca, sus ojos se expandieron y se volvieron siniestros, su boca comenzó a cortarse y convertirse en una sonrisa y su cabello se volvió negro.

"Patético" dijo él y levantó su pierna pateando una roca cercana que golpeo a Jessica en el rostro ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, Jeff aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco golpeándola en el estómago con su codo causando que todo el aire se le saliera; Jeff le dio un uppercut y comenzó a lanzar golpes certeros y veloces a su cara y estomago demasiado rápido para esquivar o bloquear, luego le dio una round housedkick (giro sobre sí mismo levantando la pierna para darle fuerza al momento de soltar la patada) y la mando rodando y topando con el piso hacia el castillo de Muerte ocasionando una explosión de polvo por el impacto.

"Eso ni siquiera valió mi tiempo" dijo Jeff poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo frente a su estómago y comenzando a caminar, luego se detuvo "Hmmm" dijo él dirigiendo su atención al lugar donde había caído Jessica luego una brisa sopló "oh, alguien está molesto" se mofó Jeff mientras miraba a Jessica quien blandía dos espadas y ahora tenía dos enormes alas de murciélago saliéndole de la espalda así como una cola delgada con punta puntiaguda

"pagarás por eso" dijo Jessica

"toma un número he oído eso antes y hay, literalmente, una línea. Puedes ir después de Jack una vez que tenga las bolas para venir por mí" bromeó Jeff

"¡levántense soldados de los muertos y hagan lo que les ordeno!" detrás de ella 3 soldados similares al del puente se emergieron del suelo "¿impresionado?" preguntó Jessica. Jeff comenzó a reírse

"realmente no sabes nada, ¿verdad? esas pilas de huesos solían ser mis juguetes ¿no es así?" dijo Jeff al tiempo que se volteaba para encarar a los soldados estos retrocedieron asustados

"¿Muerte te importaría decirnos porque todos los esqueletos le temen a Jeff? desde que llegamos ha estado asustando a todo mundo" preguntó Marceline, Muerte dio un suspiro cansado

"bueno, eso es porque Jeff los mato. Verán, una semana después de que Jeff dejo a su otro lado suelto por primera vez, empezó a perder el control. Su otro lado quería salir, sembró destrucción, sangre y asesinatos. Jeff, incapaz de controlarlo por más tiempo, perdió la batalla y su otro lado se soltó; era demasiado para controlarlo. Ni siquiera el padre de Jeff pudo hacer mucho; como resultado Slender perdió un tentáculo, que Jeff le arrancó. Como no querían que hiriera a alguien más en su mundo lo enviaron al mundo de arriba.

Pero ahí el daño fue mayor, Jeff fue enviado al primer vecindario que visito pero no estaba ahí para proteger estaba ahí para hacer una matanza no pensamos que pudiera hacer mucho, pero usando las armas que encontraba alrededor mató a todos. Policías, SWAT, FBI, etc. todos sirvieron solo para darle a Jeff más armamento. En tan solo una semana desde que Jeff fue tele transportado, desde el lugar donde apareció hasta un radio de 15 millas, Jeff mató todo ser viviente.

Yo estaba ahí recogiendo las almas de quienes había matado. Lo hallé en el piso temblando y cubierto de sangre, ese fue el día que me enteré que él no quería esto. A cada esqueleto aquí lo asesino Jeff. Desde el elevador que trae a la gente aquí hasta mi castillo y más allá fue una vez una ciudad pacífica hasta que Jeff la quemó hasta los cimientos. Es increíble que hiciera eso con armas blancas y en tan solo un lapso de una semana

No queriendo que los mortales se enteraran esto se volvió el Inframundo y fue tele transportado a otro sitio conmigo, desde las acciones de Jeff me cansé y me retiré, no queriendo tener nada que ver con el baño de sangre, Jeff vino aquí tratando de enmendar las cosas con aquellos que asesino pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron gritos de espanto y chillidos asustados. Ese es el porqué los esqueletos le temen a Jeff así como el porqué Jessica no tiene oportunidad de ganar.

Como dije Jeff no quiere esto y puedo decirles que se está conteniendo, apenas si está usando el 30 % de su fuerza. Jeff no quiere violencia ni herir a nadie pero aún con él conteniéndose Jessica no ganará, ella ya está usando un 80% de su fuerza y Jeff esta, literalmente jugando con ella" Muerte termino y todos dirigieron su atención nuevamente a la pelea.

"¡Vamos, enséñenme que tienen!" decía Jeff mientras movía las manos indicando que se acercaran y los esqueletos retrocedieron. Luego Jeff desapareció y reapareció delante de la cara de uno de los esqueletos, lo forzó a abrir la boca y entró en ella, el esqueleto comenzó a temblar y a sujetar su cabeza dolorosamente luego se detuvo y cayó de rodillas. Los otros dos esqueletos se acercaron luego, de la nada, uno de ellos tenía una espada atravesando la base de su cráneo.

"HAHAHAHAHA" el esqueleto en el que Jeff se metió comenzó a reírse, después retorció la espada para partir el cráneo en pedazos. El otro esqueleto se asustó y trató de huir pero fue detenido del cuello y jalado de vuelta, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás "¿a dónde vas? Te puedes ir, pero primero muéstrame una sonrisa" la voz de Jeff podía escucharse cada vez que el esqueleto movía la boca arriba y abajo como si estuviera hablando; el esqueleto sujeto la base y el tope de la boca del otro esqueleto y jalo ambos lados para forzarlo a abrir la boca, se podía escuchar cómo se rompía así como quejidos dolorosos, luego se detuvieron cuando ambas partes de la boca se rompieron y el cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

El tope del cráneo del esqueleto que seguía en pie se rompió y medio cuerpo de Jeff emergió de este "verás estas cosas son como marionetas, ahora muere" dijo Jeff y el esqueleto movió su espada hacia Jessica, ella bloqueo con sus espadas y cortó la espada del esqueleto en dos "bueno, ahí va la espada, pero lindas alas, veamos que tan alto puedes ir, sígueme si te atreves" dijo Jeff mientras el esqueleto lo tomaba y lo lanzaba al aire, luego cayó muerto al suelo.

"¡Idiota, estás en mi dominio ahora!" gritó Jessica y lo siguió

"idiota" dijo Muerte

"¿qué? ¿Por qué? No me digas que Jeff puede crear alas" preguntó Jake asustado

"no, no es eso, el hecho de que lo siguió. A Jeff le gusta darle a la gente una oportunidad de ganar, pero solo lo hace cuando sabe que ganara" dijo Muerte mirando al cielo donde Jeff ya tenía agarrada a Jessica, él se hallaba en su espalda sosteniéndola de manera que impedía que moviera sus manos o abriera sus alas yendo cabeza abajo hacia el suelo mientras le daba vueltas

"¡déjame ir, bastardo!" grito Jessica al acercarse al suelo

"hecho" dijo Jeff, tomo una de las manos de Jessica, le dio vueltas y la mando volando cabeza abajo al suelo creando un cráter por el impacto. Jessica empezó a levantarse y miro alrededor buscando a Jeff luego se detuvo cuando lo encontró frente a su rostro

"adiós" dijo Jeff mientras agarraba un trozo de tierra suelto del impacto y lo estrellaba en su cara mandándola a volar después metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó dos cuchillos de cocina largos y los lanzó hacia Jessica golpeándola en los brazos, ella grito de dolor cuando los cuchillos atravesaron sus brazos sin dañar el hueso pero ocasionando que corriera sangre, ella soltó sus espadas

Jessica miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver a Jeff justo delante de ella, a medio salto sosteniendo sus espadas, una de ellas la sostenía sobre su cabeza y estaba bajándola. Jessica cerró los ojos esperando su deceso; luego escuchó un "clank" y abrió los ojos para ver una guadaña bloqueando el ataque. Muerte ahora se hallaba en el aire sosteniendo su guadaña, el mango era negro con una cuchilla curveada al extremo, tenía una manija para manejar mejor el arma; la parte de la cuchilla parecía tener enormes venas rojas por toda su superficie

"Jeff detente, contrólate" gruño Muerte

"Jeff se ha ido. ¡Y sal de mi camino, anciano!" gritó Jeff al tiempo que golpeaba a Muerte en la cara, lo mando volando contra la barrera que él mismo había creado ocasionando que la agrietara con el impacto. Jessica se hallaba en el suelo rechinando los dientes por el dolor, luego se dio cuenta, volteo a ver a Jeff quien se hallaba parado delante de ella examinando sus espadas "¿sabes qué cosas son las que apestan más para ti ahora, Jessica? Uno vas a morir por el hombre que querías como esposo y dos, que es una perra, vas a morir por tu propia arma. Qué forma tan horrible de irse" dijo Jeff alzando la espada

Jessica alzó su mano hasta su cara y cerró los ojos esperando a morir por segunda vez. Jeff bajo la espada pero repentinamente fue golpeado de costado por un puño gigantesco que lo mando al suelo dando tumbos por un segundo, Jessica abrió los ojos para ver a Finn espada en mano y a Jake absorbiendo su gigantesco puño de vuelta a él "golpe bajo, golpe muy bajo" dijo Jeff con irritación

"Jeff detente antes de que tengamos que detenerte" dijo Finn apuntándole con la espada, Jeff solo rió sosteniendo sus costados

"¿ustedes? Mato gente como ustedes mientras duermo" se burló Jeff

"bueno, entonces es bueno que tengan apoyo" dijo Marceline flotando junto a Finn hacha en mano, Jeff gruño

"genial, ahora debo pelear con una mujer, un niño y un perro. Oh bueno, se siente bien golpear debiluchos, bueno, yo digo; adelante" dijo Jeff afilando las espadas.


	8. Jeff vs Todos

**8\. Jeff VS Todos.**

Finn de pie, espada en mano; Jake creó enormes puños con púas en los nudillos; Marceline bajo-hacha en mano "¿ustedes, idiotas, si quiera tienen un plan? Oh ya sé, simplemente vendrán a mí agitando las armas. Espera, eres el último humano al menos te debo el respeto de morir con algo de música" Jeff sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo y lo encendió

 **Suenan las siguientes canciones que no me pertenecen: Animal I have Become – Three Days Grace; Monster – Skillet; Bleed It Out – Linkin Park; Requiem of a Dream - ?; Sell your Soul – Hollywood Undead; Not Insane – Avenged Sevenfold; Given Up – Linkin Park.**

Jeff preparó sus armas, así como el resto cuando él dio un paso al frente luego desapareció, los ojos de Finn se abrieron por la sorpresa luego el instinto tomó el control cuando él se dio la vuelta y levantó la espada delante de él bloqueando así el ataque de Jeff "así que aparentemente no eres uno de los débiles después de todo" se burlo Jeff, luego retrocedió cuando Marceline lo atacó; Jeff se paró a unos pies de distancia, luego atacó, desapareció y reapareció después siguió repitiendo el proceso de tal forma que llegó un momento en que se le podía ver en 20 locaciones diferentes a la vez y su risa se oía por todas partes, el grupo solo podía mantenerse en guardia mientras Jeff seguía con el proceso.

De repente se oyó un grito de dolor y todos voltearon para ver a Jeff ser golpeado en un hombro "¡Jake!" gritó Finn y recibió un arañazo en un hombro estaba herido, pero no era fatal, el chico escaneo los alrededores buscando a Jeff pero no vio nada, luego oyó un sonido metálico; volteo para toparse con Jeff forcejeando con Marceline. Finn se apresuro a atacar con su espada, pero Jeff lo bloqueo con una espada

"debiluchos, debiluchos everywhere" dijo Jeff mientras el grupo afianzaba sus armas para mantenerlas en posición, luego no golpeando a Jeff por poco una espada cayó del cielo "así que alguien se ha quitado el tampón ¿Qué te tomó?" insultó Jeff, frente a él se hallaba Jessica; había rabia en sus ojos mientras movía sus espadas para tratar de golpear a Jeff quien solo se movía a los lados para esquivar; finalmente capaces de atacar Finn y Marceline se lanzaron contra él también, solo para obtener ataques fallidos cuando Jeff se movía a los lados mientras él era rodeado formando un pequeño círculo "mi Dios, ustedes gente en verdad apestan si no son capaces de golpearme estando a esta distancia".

Los ojos de Jeff se ensancharon al tiempo que bloqueaba un ataque desde el aire, Muerte entró a la batalla "creí haberte dicho que salieras de mi camino, anciano" gruño Jeff mientras detenía la guadaña

"¿qué están esperando para atacar?" ordenó Muerte y todos embistieron, una vez más Jeff esquivó cada ataque fatal por poco ya fuera bloqueando los ataques o haciéndose a un lado; todos levantaron sus armas al mismo tiempo pensando que combinando sus ataques, tal vez, podrían derribarlo. Jeff los paró a todos con una solo espada

"tomaré eso de vuelta ahora" dijo Jeff mientras arrancaba el cuchillo que atravesaba el brazo de Jessica, ella grito de agonía y dejo caer su arma, Jeff lanzó el cuchillo hacia Marceline y la hirió en un muslo

"¡Marceline!" grito Finn bajando su guardia Jeff se detuvo en corto frente a él, se detuvo con la espada a centímetros de su cara, Jeff tenía una cara confundida y miro abajo para ver sus pies atrapados en lo que parecía ser ¿piel naranja? Alguien silbó y todos voltearon para ver a Jake con una sonrisa torcida, una mano en el suelo

"Venganza, Jeff" dijo Jake "¡YAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHH!" gritó mientras jalaba su mano

"¡hijo de perrraaa!" gritó Jeff mientras era arrastrado hacia el suelo, Jake siguió gritando mientras jalaba su mano por el suelo llevándose a Jeff, luego subió la mano al aire y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire y la bajo repentinamente aún sujetando a Jeff y él aterrizó duro, en el agua del completo olvido con un gran *crash* y un salpicadero de agua que se podía ver desde donde todos estaban parados

"¡Hahahaha! ¡Vencí a Jeff! Espera, ¿eso significa que tengo que casarme con él? Amigo, no quiero casarme con dos tipos en mi vida" Jake paró en seco cuando una pieza del puente lo golpeo todos voltearon hacia el lago para ver a un esqueleto gigante emerger del agua luego sacó la espada que estaba incrustada en su boca

"¡todavía vivo, perras!" grito Jeff

"tiene que estar bromeando" dijo Finn "¿ni siquiera herido?"

"a la mierda con esto" Marceline comenzó a cambiar a su forma de vampiro gigante y atacó a Jeff, el esqueleto levantó la espada, Marceline la atrapo con la mano y la partió

"viejo, estás espadas apestan" comentó Jeff y comandó al esqueleto para que atacara a Marceline. Marceline lo bloqueo y los dos se vieron envueltos en un forcejeo mortal esperando a ver cuál de los dos se rendiría primero. Jeff sabía que él era superior hasta que sintió su lado izquierdo más débil, miró abajo y vio a Jessica llevándose la pierna del esqueleto

"HA, ¿dónde está tu confianza ahora?" se mofó Marceline ahora que ella sometía a Jeff; luego él tuvo una idea: lentamente las costillas del esqueleto comenzaron a abrirse y, en vez de empujar a Marceline, comenzó a jalarla hacia él; después comando las costillas para que se cerraran atrapando la cabeza de Marceline. Mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse Jeff salió del esqueleto que colapso sobre ella mientras Jeff saltaba a tierra. Aterrizó recibiendo un puñetazo de Finn en la cara

"HA, ¿qué?" dijo Finn mientras Jeff volteaba lentamente la cabeza, con su puño aún en ella

"débil" gruño Jeff y movió su espada hacia Finn quien solo saltó fuera del camino "no eres tan avispado, ¿verdad?" Finn miró con horror que Jeff estaba blandiendo SU espada "bonita espada estilo baboso" se mofó Jeff mientras analizaba la espada. Finn corrió hacia él desarmado, Jeff preparo su espada y la de Jessica, luego una barrera apareció alrededor de Jeff, igual a esa en la que Finn estuvo cuando Muerte estuvo a punto de matarlo

"suficiente Jeff, detente o me veré forzado a matarte" amenazó Muerte, Jeff miro la caja que lo aprisionaba y se rio

"realmente necesitas trucos nuevos, viejo" remarcó Jeff y preparó ambas espadas, luego las clavó a través de las esquinas opuestas de la caja ocasionando que esta colapsara "de nuevo, vengan por mí"

"mierda, ese era mi contenedor más fuerte" maldijo Muerte jadeando "Finn, tú eres nuestro as bajo la manga ¿ok? Cuando veas una abertura ve por él"

"¿porqué yo?" preguntó Jeff

"como dije cuando un kishin pelea no lo hace en serio especialmente cuando pelea con un humano, eres el único contra el que será amable, si ves una abertura ve por él" le dijo Muerte luego desapareció y reapareció luchando contra Jeff; Marceline estaba cerca de él hacha en mano y Jessica, en el aire, esperando una chance para atacar

"Finn ¿alguna idea, amigo?" Jake, que acababa de recobrar la conciencia, vino a su lado

"solo una, lánzame al aire. Cuando Jeff este en el suelo haz eso del brazo de nuevo solo que esta vez lánzalo contra el castillo" dijo Finn; Jake asintió, recogió a Finn y lo lanzó al aire lo más alto que pudo. Finn se elevó al celo hasta que se sujeto de un pico del techo, miró hacia abajo y vio a Jeff justo debajo de él esquivando los ataques de todos luego miro a Jake quien le dio un enorme pulgar arriba. Finn soltó su agarre su mano cada vez más cerca, Jeff aún ocupado a solo 3 pies de distancia "¡COMETELO!" gritó Finn, Jeff volteo para obtener su cara golpeada por Finn ocasionando que cayera al suelo.

"¡Jake, ahora!" le dijo Finn a Jake, su mano se deslizó por el suelo y agarró a Jeff, Jeff levantó la cabeza con la boca llena de sangre y sujeto los tobillos de Finn y Muerte

"¿Quieren dar un paseo?" preguntó Jeff, Finn estaba a punto de decirle a Jake que parara pero fue demasiado tarde dado que Jake gritaba por el esfuerzo mientras arrastraba a Jeff por el suelo junto con Finn y Muerte. Ocasionalmente la cara de Finn impactaba contra rocas y huesos y quedaba amoratada, luego pudo ver otra vez y vio que Jeff aún lo sostenía y sonreía

"¡Jake, detente, te llevaste a Finn también!" grito Marceline, Jake miro arriba y vio a Finn todo golpeado

"¡Finn!" grito Jake, Jeff aprovechó la oportunidad y apuñalo la mano de Jake causando que el gritara y los soltara; rápidamente Jeff sujeto a Muerte y le dio un cabezazo, sujeto su pierna y lo alzó sobre su cabeza

"Hey Finn, que bueno que estés en el inframundo, uno más para la colección" dijo Jeff luego lanzó el cuerpo de Muerte contra Finn ambos se estrellaron en el suelo creando una mini nube de humo; Finn tosió algo de sangre, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Marceline vino a su lado

"¿Finn estás bien?" preguntó ella con preocupación en la voz, Finn tosió un poco más mientras Muerte se levantaba

"bueno, bueno, bueno, debo agradecértelo Finn; me habría llevado más tiempo pero gracias a ti finalmente obtuve lo que quería" dijo Jeff sosteniendo la guadaña de Muerte. Este chequeó su cuerpo y su cara se tornó horrorizada

"ahora todos ustedes mueran por mis pecados pasados" dijo Jeff mientras alzaba la guadaña, esqueletos salieron del suelo, muchos arañando la carne de todos mientras comenzaban a jalarlos hacia el suelo "¡Hahahaha mueran todos uste…!" todos voltearon para ver porque Jeff ya no hablaba

"Jeff por favor detente" pidió Bonnie mientras abrazaba a Jeff por la espalda. Jeff temblaba y todos notaron que los esqueletos dejaron de jalarlos

"suéltame, suéltame" dijo Jeff mientras seguía temblando

"por favor, solo para" Jeff bajo la guadaña lentamente, los esqueletos se hundieron en el piso; Jeff comenzó a calmarse, todos comenzaron a calmarse, todos menos Jessica que estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta luego Jeff soltó la guadaña _'Ahora'_ pensó ella y voló directo a él a alta velocidad

"¡Mueran ustedes dos!" gritó ella, a unos centímetros de golpear a Jeff con su espada él y Bonnie desaparecieron y su arma golpeó el suelo

"asco, asco" la sangre de Jessica se enfrió en sus venas, volteo y vio un chorro de sangre salir de su cuerpo, colapsó en el suelo mientras su sangre salía de ella y regaba el suelo. Jeff se paró ante ella, cuchillo en mano "bueno ibas a tener una muere pacífica pero creo que puedo reconsiderar y hacerla dolorosa" su sonrisa se ensanchó y levantó el cuchillo, luego…

"por favor, detente" pidió Bonnie mientras retenía a Jeff

"¡detente, suéltame!" grito Jeff

"por favor, para" pidió Bonnie mientras una pequeñas lágrimas se formaban. Jeff comenzó a temblar, luego se sintió liviano, empezó a caer y Bonnie lo sostuvo

"regresaré" dijo Jeff con una voz distorsionada mezcla de Jeff y Jeff TheKiller "en dos meses desde ahora este cuerpo será mío y nada podrá detenerme he-he, disfruten la vida mientras puedan. Una vez libre aré una matanza para celebrar, vendré y me comeré a la dulce gente. Y en cuanto a ti Jessica, vendré a reclamar a mi sirviente eterno considerando que eres tú la que se está desangrando a muerte. Volveré y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto" Jeff finalmente dejó de hablar cuando su cuerpo cayó inconsciente. Todos se quedaron ahí digiriendo lo que Jeff dijo mientras él caía en un profundo sueño.


	9. Familia Desconocida

**9\. Familia Desconocida.**

El grupo se hallaba en la sala de Muerte, él ya había arreglado y curado sus heridas y parecía que nada les había pasado; Fin estaba sentado junto a Jake y Marceline y todos miraban esto: Bonnie con la cabeza de un Jeff inconsciente en su regazo "¿qué?" preguntó ante el grupo y sus miradas

"Bonnie no creo que tengas buena vista, tienes la cabeza de un psicópata en tu regazo y estás acariciando su cabello" le dijo Marceline

"mira, él no es tan malo" contestó Bonnie

"¡no tan malo! Nos dio una jodida paliza a todos y casi nos mata ¿o no viste eso?" Marceline elevó lentamente la voz

"sí lo vi y también vi lo que no hiso" dijo Bonnie

"¿y eso fue?" preguntó Marceline

"no me lastimó" dijo Bonnie tomando a todos por sorpresa "pudo haberme matado en segundos y no lo hiso; todos ustedes tienen habilidades o entrenamiento más allá de mis estándares y él pudo fácilmente matarme, así que no es tan malo" hubo silencio, luego Finn habló

"Bonnie ¿porqué lo defiendes tanto?" preguntó Finn alzando una ceja, todos se giraron para oír la respuesta de Bonnie, ella solo los miró, luego desvió la mirada y miro abajo, después murmuro algo inaudible

"¿qué fue eso?" preguntó Jake

"Est…endo…creto" murmuro ella un poco más alto

"Bonnie te juro que…"

"estamos saliendo en secreto ¿ok?" dijo Bonnie cortando a Marceline

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron los tres y Jeff se movió, todos se quedaron quietos y observaron, Jeff murmuro en sueños luego volvió a dormir y todos suspiraron aliviados

"¡Bonnibel ¿estás loca?! ¡Ese tipo ha matado más gente que sándwiches ha comido mi papá! ¡Además de que solo lo has conocido por…¿qué, una semana? Y lo estás defendiendo!" gritó Marceline lo más quedito posible

"Marceline eso lo hiso esa cosa dentro de él, estoy tratando de ayudarlo a no ser consumido por eso. Y, sí, solo lo he conocido por unos días, pero…" Bonnie se detuvo por acariciar el cabello de Jeff. Marceline estaba a punto de discutirle cuando Jeff abrió los ojos; todos pegaron un brinco, Jeff se incorporo y se retiro a la parte más alejada del sofá y abrazo sus costados mientras su cuerpo temblaba "Jeff, está bien" lo confortó Bonnie mientras el miraba a todos lados y se relajaba un poco. Ella lo acomodó para que descansara y él lo hiso

"¿q-qué hice?" preguntó él preocupado y asustado mientras descansaba en el regazo de Bonnie, todos intercambiaron miradas

"casi nos matas a todos" dijo Marceline sin remordimiento

"¡Marceline!" exclamó Bonnie en shock

"¡¿qué?!¡No voy a endulzar las cosas aquí, es un monstruo en todo su esplendor! ¡Bonnie tú escuchaste a Muerte, no puede ser detenido, solo contenido y, por lo que oí, en 2 meses será libre e irá por tu gente!" gritó Marceline, justo en ese momento Muerte entró a la habitación

"bueno, Jessica vivirá excepto que ahora está asustada y te odia" le dijo Muerte a Jeff

"solo añádela a la lista" dijo Jeff sin que le importara

"está bien" Muerte tronó los dedos y un rollo de papel apareció y se abrió junto con una pluma para escribir en el "okay, es la número 3, 785 ¿algo más Jeff?"

"sí, abre un portal para irme a casa no merezco estar aquí" dijo Jeff sin emoción

"¿qué? Jeff, ¿porqué te vas?" preguntó Bonnie preocupada

"un monstruo como yo no merece estar aquí, solo causo problemas. Es mejor si regreso y vivo con el hecho de lo que sucederá" dijo Jeff aún sin emoción

"bueno, sería bueno que lo hicieras, excepto que no soy El Padre Tiempo aquí, no puedo hacer eso. Pero puedo abrir un portal para que te sientas como en casa" dijo Muerte con una sonrisa

"¿y en dónde sería eso?" preguntó Jeff aburrido

"la casa de tu tío" dijo Muerte haciendo a todos temblar de solo pensar que había otro como Jeff alrededor

"espera, ¿cómo es que uno de mis tíos está vivo? Han sido 1000 años" cuestionó Jeff

"¿y? Tú eres humano y aún así estás aquí" contestó Muerte

Jeff dio un suspiro cansado "ben, solo ábrelo ya" los ojos de Muerte brillaron y un portal rojo con niebla oscura apareció detrás del sofá, gritos de agonía/terror rugían, ruido de piel desgarrada y sonidos de huesos rotos se escuchaban, así como risas demoniacas. Jeff se levantó y camino hacia el portal, pero Bonnie le sujeto el brazo y lo detuvo

"Jeff no tienes que ir allí" rogo ella

"si tengo, además se siente como mi hogar, además aquí casi los mato a todos" Jeff comenzó a caminar nuevamente y Bonnie apretó su brazo con más fuerza. Jeff dio otro suspiro cansado "Bonnie, mira…" dijo Jeff mientras se daba la vuelta luego miro al otro lado del cuarto, detrás de la vista de todos "oh, hola papá" dijo Jeff con voz monótona. Todos se levantaron y giraron hacia donde Jeff miraba Finn instantáneamente con su espada, Jake creó tentáculos extra para ir contra Slender, Marceline preparada con su hacha para hallar… ¿nada?

"¡No!" grito Bonnie, todos se voltearon para ver a Jeff libre saltando por el portal ambos, él y el portal, desaparecieron

"ese bastardo escurridizo nos engaño" dijo Finn volviendo a poner la espada en su lugar

"Muerte abre ese portal otra vez" le ordeno Bonnie a Muerte

"Eso es todo Bonnie, no arriesgarás tu vida por un sociópata"

"Marceline ¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó Bonnie causando que Marceline se sorprendiera

"¿qué se supone que eso significa?" siseó Marceline

"Marceline no mientas, cuando comenzaste a salir con Finn todos pensaron que serías horrible para él pero no yo, yo te conocía. Y sabía que ustedes dos estarían bien. Y ahora mírense, se cuidan el uno al otro; incluso Finn sabía de los rumores y los ignoró porque quería que las cosas funcionaran y lo han hecho" dijo Bonnie, Marceline miro a Finn y él le sonrió y le sostuvo la mano

"muy bien, pero no irás sola" dijo Marceline

"gracias" dijo Bonnie

"eso es encantador y todo, pero no; si a Jeff realmente le importan no abriré un portal que podría, veamos, matarlos a todos excepto a uno de ustedes, sí…no." dijo Muerte, Bonnie sacó un arma que estaba atada a su pierna era roja, con electricidad roja, blanca y azul corriendo a través del arma y la apuntó hacia Muerte

"o abres un nuevo portal o hago un nuevo agujero a tu cabeza" amenazó Bonnie

"¡tuviste una pistola todo este tiempo!" grito Jake

"veamos" Muerte puso ambas manos arriba "aquí están mis opciones aparentemente, que tú me dispares o que Jeff venga y patee mi trasero, es muy difícil decidir" Muerte uso sus manos como balanzas "nah, he vivido una vida muy larga" los ojos de Muerte comenzaron a brillar y otro portal rojo se abrió "también prepárense para algunas sorpresas, unos más que otros" dijo Muerte con una sonrisa. El grupo camino dentro del portal y miraron los alrededores. Había fuego en todas partes, monstruos gigantes se comían a los demonios más pequeños sin que les importara, algunos demonios despedazaban a los más pequeños y débiles mientras rogaban por misericordia, gritos de angustia y dolor se oían por millas. Había casas por todas partes con ojos que miraban hacia afuera, demonios volando, monstruos lanzando bolas de fuego al azar y peleando entre ellos

"espera, ¿el tío de Jeff está en la Nocheosfera? Ja, nunca lo hubiera adivinado" dijo Jake

"sí, bueno podemos echar un vistazo, tal vez veamos a dos demonios peleando" dijo Marceline, luego oyó a alguien aclarándose la garganta, se volteó para ver a Bonnie observándola "perdón, pero entonces vayamos a la casa de mi papá, puede que no quiera pero él sabe quien llega y donde se halla una persona en específico" dijo Marceline mientras el grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa de Hudson pero cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta oyeron risas

"han sido siglos desde la última vez que te vi Jeff, ¿Cómo has estado?" se escuchó desde adentro Bonnie, al oír esto, se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Dentro estaba Hudson en su forma monstruosa, sentado en su trono mientras Jeff estaba sentado frente a él bebiendo una lata de soda "ah, compañía"

"¿porqué me siguieron?" preguntó Jeff

"y Marceline que bueno verte, a ti también Finn ¿cómo han estado?" saludó Hudson

"espera, Jeff creí que venías a ver a tu tío ¿dónde está?" pregunto Bonnie

"¿ustedes chicos están realmente tan ciegos? Está, literalmente, justo aquí" Jeff apuntó y nadie podía creer a donde, hacia Hudson, quien solo saludo al grupo

"¡¿Qué, papá?!¡¿Este sujeto loco es tu sobrino?!" gritó Marceline

"espera, ¿papá? Hudson, ¿esa es tu hija? Huh, bueno, hola prima" dijo Jeff al tiempo que seguía bebiéndose su soda

"oh, así que ya se conocen, eso es bueno; también, Marceline no digas eso ahora mismo Jeff es normal, por un tiempo, y no deberías hablar así de la familia" dijo Hudson

"espera Hudson, ¿conoces algo llamado Slenderman?" preguntó Finn

"sí, es mi hermano mayor" dijo Hudson sin darle importancia "es una pena que nunca le gustara estar con la familia, de hecho nunca le importo, ni a mí, pero aún así es bueno estar con la familia" dijo Hudson refiriéndose a Jeff

"espera, eso significa que Marceline… ¿es un kishin también?" dijo Jake y todos lo pensaron ahora mirando a Marceline

"sí, lo es" respondió Hudson

"¡¿Qué?!¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Tendré que convertirme como Jeff o posiblemente peor!" Marceline chillaba, el miedo comenzaba a consumirla al pensar que se convertiría en un monstruo asesino incontrolable justo como Jeff

"¿qué? No, no te convertirás como Jeff y nunca lo harás" le confirmó Hudson mientras bebía de lo que parecía ser un cráneo lleno con líquido marrón

"¿por qué no?" preguntó Finn

"bueno, porque Marceline está atascada en los 18 para siempre, un kishin se transforma por completo a los 21, pero considerando que ella está atascada en los 18 para siempre nunca se volverá un kishin completo" dijo Hudson, luego Jeff escupió su soda mientras tosía

"¡eso es!" grito Jeff "¡Marceline, conviérteme!"

"¿qué?" pregunto ella insegura

"muérdeme para que no tenga que cambiar" dijo Jeff inclinando su cabeza a un lado mostrando su cuello

"lo siento Jeff, no está bien" le dijo Hudson

"¿por qué no?"

"porque nuestras habilidades no funcionan en otros ¿Por qué crees que tenemos armas? Además esa cosa de la conversión solo funciona si tienes 10 años o menos" le dijo Hudson

"espera un minuto" dijo Marceline dándose cuenta "¿era mamá una kishin?" preguntó

Hudson dio un suspiro cansado/triste "no, no lo era, verás Marceline, cuando naciste las reglas decían que los padres debían convertirse a sus formas humanas, desafortunadamente esta era mi forma humana" dijo Hudson mientras cambiaba a su forma de vampiro. Con un traje, piel azul oscuro y cabello relamido "yo no era apto para cuidarte por el hecho de que los niños deben permanecer en un estado de inocencia al nacer, desafortunadamente mi trabajo era en un lugar de mal caótico, así como el hecho de que me viera así me impedía cuidarte. Así que tu madre era la que debía cuidarte pero para que pudiera manejarlo algunas cosas debían hacerse"

"¿convertirme en vampiro?" preguntó Marceline

"sí, para que tu otro lado fuera dominado por ti sin que lo notaras, por eso no siembras la destrucción como el resto de nosotros bueno, no tanto. Es por eso que tienes esas habilidades, solo te dije que venían junto con ser un vampiro para esconder la verdad" dijo Hudson "así como porque no pude venir por ti cuando el mundo se estaba yendo al carajo, las reglas prohíben la interacción hasta el momento adecuado, si fuera contra ellas, bueno…" Hudson se calló

"no tienes que decirlo, Jeff ya nos dijo lo que pasaría" dijo Marceline comprendiendo que algunas de las acciones de su padre no eran suyas

"bien, entonces Jeff creo que puedo ayudarte con tu pequeño problema" le dijo Hudson

"¿cómo qué?" pregunto Jeff enojado

"bueno, puedo ayudarte a contener a tu otro lado por el tiempo que te queda sin que él pueda controlarte" dijo Hudson obteniendo la atención de Jeff

"¿en serio?" preguntó Jeff esperanzado

"sí, pero los requerimientos son riesgosos"

"¡no me importa!" grito Jeff

"bien, entonces Finn necesito que vengas aquí" pidió Hudson, Finn miro alrededor inseguro, trago saliva y avanzó

"¿sí?" dijo inseguro

"Finn, necesitaré 1/3 de tu sangre" pidió Hudson

"¿porqué?" preguntó Finn medio preocupado

"es un sello de sangre para Jeff, mientras tu estés vivo y seas un héroe el sello contendrá al otro lado de Jeff en un 50%, así que ¿lo harías?" Finn vio la oportunidad, tenía la chance de contener a Jeff haciéndolo más fácil de enfrentar y habría menos muertes, pero tomaría 1/3 de su sangre claro que perdería mucha pero al menos le daría un buen uso

"está bien" dijo Finn

"hey, esto no lo matara ¿verdad?" preguntó Jake haciéndose grande

"¿qué? oh no, no Finn; el real deceso podría ser Jeff. La posibilidad de que él sobrevivía sería 9% en el mejor de los casos" todos voltearon hacia Jeff para oír su respuesta

"lo mejor que he oído en todo el día, muy bien hagámoslo, me gustan estos triques" dijo Jeff felizmente

"¡Jeff! ¡¿Estás loco?!" grito Bonnie "¡podrías morir!"

"¿Y?" contestó Jeff

"ok, hagámoslo ¿listos?" les preguntó Hudson a ambos, ellos asintieron "muy bien" y comenzó un encantamiento, al instante Finn se sintió raro y miro sus manos, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse pero mirando más de cerca no era sudor, era sangra; su cuerpo estaba sudando sangre y esta flotaba hacia Hudson, la sangre de Finn comenzó a formar una pelota encima de Hudson. Finn dejo de sudar sangre, se sentía débil y cayó sobre una rodilla, luego miro arriba y vio un orbe rojo de tamaño mediano flotando

Finn volteo a ver a Jeff quien tenía una sonrisa loca pero en su forma normal sin su camisa y su chaqueta, exponiendo su abdomen "¿listo Jeff?" pregunto Hudson, Jeff asintió "muy bien, también, si tu papá pregunta yo no hice esto" dijo Hudson mientras la sangre comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, la sangre iba alrededor de su torso, luego de su cara; líneas delgadas comenzaron a abrigar su cuerpo y comenzaron a envolverse y retorcerse entre todas. Su torso se cubrió con marcas raras que terminaban en círculos, su cara cubierta con las mismas marcas, Finn notó que la sangre aún no lo había tocado.

"Finn" llamó Hudson obteniendo la atención del héroe "necesito que sostengas a Jeff todo lo que puedas, ¿entiendes?" pidió Hudson, Finn se levanto y sostuvo a Jeff de los hombros. Luego la sangre se cerró en torno a Jeff. Sonidos de atadura se oyeron y Jeff gritó de dolor, la sangre ahora cambiaba y se movía transformándose en cadenas mientras ataba a Jeff. Finn trataba lo mejor que podía de sostenerlo pero parecía imposible; luego se puso peor cuando la piel de Jeff comenzó a volverse totalmente blanca y su cabello se hiso un collage de café y negro; sus gritos eran una mezcla de ambos lados.

"maldición" gruñó Hudson viendo cuán difícil era controlar la sangre para contener a Jeff mientras el sonido de piel quemada se oía por el castillo y empezaba a sonar como el rugido de una criatura salvaje. Las manos de Jeff se retorcían de dolor, los ojos se voltearon detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía caliente como el fuego. Finn trataba de contenerlo lo mejor que podía mientras sus manos se quemaban "solo unos segundos más" gruño Hudson

Si bien Finn empezaba a sentir los efectos de la pérdida de sangre cuando perdía la concentración los gritos/rugidos de Jeff lo mantenían concentrado; la sangre comenzaba a surtir efecto mientras se volvía negra y abrigaba la piel sobre la que estaba, lentamente comenzó a parecer un tatuaje que se extendía sobre el cuerpo de Jeff. Él tembló un poco, piel blanca, cabello negro. Todos se quedaron quietos temiendo lo peor

"mierda" balbuceó Jeff mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad "Hudson, estás en mi lista" balbuceó mientras perdía la conciencia nuevamente

"bueno, creo que moriré después de Rake" se mofó Hudson mientras Jeff caía al suelo y las marcas desaparecían. Finn también cayó sobre su espalda debido a todo el esfuerzo de detener a Jeff miro al suelo y vio grietas que se extendían a 15 pies desde donde ellos estaban, sintió manos sobre él y vio a Marceline a su lado levantándole la cabeza. Bonnie estaba junta a Jeff haciendo lo mismo

"los dos estarán bien, solo necesitan descansar, bueno los veré después. También, tal vez quieran amarrar a Jeff dado que su otro yo tratara de escapar en la siguiente hora más o menos" dijo Hudson

"espera, ¿qué?" preguntó Finn considerando toda la mierda que acababa de pasar

"adiós" dijo Hudson al tiempo que hacía un portal aparecer debajo de ellos. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que estaban de vuelta en el Dulce Reino, todos miraron a Jeff

"chicos, ¿esto es realmente necesario?" preguntó Bonnie mientras los demás esposaban a Jeff de manos y pies a una pared, elevándolo en el aire

"Bonnie, él podría atacar tu reino, así que sí es necesario" dijo Marceline mientras consideraba ser atada también ahora que sabía que era una de esas cosas

"no se puede discutir con ustedes ¿verdad, gente?" preguntó Bonnie

"nope" fue la respuesta del grupo

Bonnie, cansada de ver esto, fue a la cocina para hallar a una figura conocida esperando "hola"

"¿qué quieres?" Bonnie miro directamente a Muerte

"solo viene a decirte que…el sello no durara" dijo Muerte mientras alcanzaba una manzana

"pero, pero Hudson…"

"Hudson solo hiso medio hechizo, para hacerlo completo habría necesitado toda la sangre humana, lo cual habría significado que Finn habría muerto. El que haya usado tan poca garantiza que el sello ceda en, diría, 3 semanas" dijo Muerte mientras mordía la manzana

"¿solo viniste por eso?" preguntó Bonnie a punto de perder la paciencia

"no, también vine para decirte una manera de ayudar a Jeff, pero te tomara mucho trabajo. Horas sin descanso, días sin dormir" dijo Muerte

"hago eso a diario, ¿qué es?" preguntó ella, Muerte se acercó y susurró algo en su oído, sus ojos se ensancharon "pero es imposible hacer eso, ni siquiera sé si puede hacerse" exclamó ella

"bueno, entonces ahí va la oportunidad de Jeff" dijo Muerte encogiéndose de hombros

"no, lo haré, lo construiré y lo haré a tiempo" dijo Bonnie

"diviértete con eso y recuerda: el tiempo corre" dijo Muerte y desapareció sin otra palabra. Mientras Bonnie fue derechito a su laboratorio a comenzar a construir el aparato que Muerte le dijo que construyera.


	10. Charlar

**10\. Charlar.**

Bonnie había estado trabajando por 2 días seguidos sin tomar un descanso para nada, había enviado a Finn y Jake por los artículos que necesitaba para construir el dispositivo que Muerte le había dicho que construyera; puede que no le agradara el sujeto, dado que el venía cada 100 años para ver si ella ya había muerto aunque cada vez ella se le había escapado. Pero ahora venía con pequeñas piezas o materiales, así como la información siguiente para terminar y ella estaba alcanzándolo, bueno solo el 15% apenas

"Tal vez debería tomar un descanso" se dijo a sí misma, luego una imagen de Jeff apareció en su mente y le recordó que todavía estaba encadenado en el calabozo "oh sí, lo olvidé" se dijo mientras se quitaba la bata de laboratorio y salía rumbo al calabozo. Llegó a la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, luego oyó voces

"realmente no tienes experiencia en esto, ¿verdad?" la voz de Jeff se oía un poco burlona

"cállate, no he hecho esto en años" ahora se oyó la voz de Marceline

"al menos muévete un poco, no es divertido si soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo" continuo Jeff, Bonnie pensaba de que estarían hablando

"cállate, solo estoy aquí para entretenerte porque Finn no está" recalcó Marceline. Bonnie, pensando lo peor, comenzó a bajar más rápido, se mantuvo pegada al muro y se sintió una tonta

' _Tienes que estar bromeando'_ pensó cuando vio a Jeff encadenado al muro y a Marceline sentada en una mesa ante un tablero de ajedrez

"¡mueve, por el amor de Zalgo, apúrate con un demonio, tienes 1000 años y nunca aprendiste a jugar ajedrez!" grito Jeff irritado

"no me juzgues podría dejarte aquí mirando al suelo para entretenerte" dijo Marceline mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez

"aún así apestas en esto, Caballero a E-5" dijo Jeff llevándose una de las piezas de Marceline, el era blanco, ella negro

"podría vivir 3000 años y nunca entenderé este juego. ¿Y qué demonios es salgo?" preguntó irritada tratando de pensar en un movimiento

"nuestra forma de Dios en un sentido" dijo Jeff esperando a que ella moviera

"bueno, no voy a aprender eso si no quiero" dijo ella aún pensando

"no quiero que lo aprendas, y además de que no quiero que lo hagas te envidio" dijo Jeff obteniendo la atención de Marceline

"¿porqué?" preguntó ella y movió una pieza

"por el hecho de que lo llevas mejor que yo. Torre a A-1" dijo Jeff

"¿de qué hablas? ¡Mi vida es un infierno!" le grito Marceline

"puedo superarlo" replico Jeff

"¿oh, sí? Vi a mi madre morir delante de mí, viví un infierno apocalíptico por 600 años mi padre no estaba ahí, me dejaron con otra figura paterna que enloqueció y me dejo también. Y este mundo me odia" dijo Marceline mientras forzadamente movía otra pieza de ajedrez

"mi madre y mi padre se convirtieron en kishin cuando yo tenía 8 años y los vi asesinar a una familia a sangre fría una madre, un padre, un chico de 19 años; mi amigo Tim hiso una investigación, él se iba a casar y también asesinaron a un niño pequeño de 8 años. También mutilé a mis amigos: corté la cara de Tim y la use como mía por un tiempo ahora él debe usar una máscara por el resto de tu vida. Apuñale los ojos de mi hermano con su propio cuchillo ahora el roba los órganos de las personas para subyugar el dolor que le cause, y está eternamente ciego por mi culpa. Mutilé una ciudad entera mientras miraba incapaz de controlar mi cuerpo, asesiné gente inocente a diestra y siniestra mientras rogaban por misericordia. Que no dí. Cada uno de los miembros de mi familia quiere mi cabeza como premio, mi papá está esperando tener el hijo asesino que siempre soñó solo para jactarse de ello. Casi mato a mi abuelo, a ti, Finn, Jake y Bonnie las únicas personas que me han mostrado gratitud aún cuando trataban de matarme. Alfil toma tu Reina" dijo Jeff dejando a Marceline bocabierta.

"muy bien, tu ganas pero aún no quiero ser de tu tipo" dijo Marceline causando que Jeff estallara en carcajadas

"¿tú? Nuestro tipo, oh, viejo, eso es hilarante. Marceline tú no eres nada como nosotros quiero decir, si te llevara a mi tiempo serías considerada como una broma patética de nosotros. Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has matado algo? Y con eso me refiero a: ¿has matado algo por diversión?" cuestionó Jeff

"no"

"¿Ves? Si fueras como nosotros la respuesta hubiera sido sí. Además, eres parte vampiro y aún así te contienes, quiero decir, bebes el color rojo no sangre. Eres, literalmente, la más amable de nuestro tipo, así que sí" dijo Jeff haciendo sentir un poco mejor a Marceline "Por otro lado no tendrás que preocuparte por mí en unos meses de todas formas no me recordarás ni nadie aquí lo hará de hecho" dijo Jeff causando que Marceline y Bonnie, quien aún miraba de lejos, lo miraran confundidos

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó ella

Jeff la miro sus ojos mostraban determinación e ira "bueno verás, espera primero lo primero, me estoy cansando de colgar así" Jeff procedió a romper las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared y aterrizó en el suelo; Marceline ahora pensaba si correr o pelear, Jeff solo acercó una silla y se sentó "sabes que aún es tu turno, ¿verdad?" dijo Jeff como si nada

"¿cómo te liberaste? Mi papá te selló" preguntó Marceline

"tu papá selló a mi otro lado, en mi forma normal soy capaz de arrancarle un brazo a una persona. Además…" dijo Jeff mientras recogía una parte de sus grilletes y se los ponía en la boca "esto es dulce así que…sí"

"ok, volviendo a porque no te recordaré o nadie te recordara más bien" dijo Marceline moviendo una pieza de ajedrez

Jeff dejo salir una bocanada de aire "bueno ya sabes que mi papá vendrá para llevarme de vuelta, ¿verdad?" pregunto Jeff y Marceline asintió "bueno, recuerdas lo que dije que haré para volverme completamente kishin" dijo Jeff y Marceline puso cara pensativa luego vino a ella

"tienes que casarte, ¿verdad?" dijo Marceline y el asintió "bueno ¿qué? Una vez casado todo el mundo pierde sus recuerdos"

"no exactamente, escapar no fue la única razón por la que vine aquí. También vine para disfrutar mis últimos momentos de vida" dijo Jeff causando que Marceline y Bonnie escucharan más atentamente "verás, para nuestro tipo si un kishin se transforma y no se ha casado 6 meses después de ello, desaparece" Jeff hiso una pausa "verás, eso es lo que haré cuando regrese no me casaré pero en respuesta no existiré. Cuando pasen 6 meses y no me case todos los kishin se reunirán y comenzare a borrarme, cada memoria de cada persona que me haya visto desaparecerá. Pero hay buenas noticias también, mientras todas las memorias desaparecen todo lo que he hecho se deshará. En otras palabras todos a los que he matado regresarán" dijo Jeff, las dos mujeres que escuchaban no podían creerlo "así que cada cosa mala que he hecho: matar, despedazar, torturar, destazar, dañar, herir, se deshará literalmente como si no hubiera existido es lo mejor. Además nadie me extrañará cuando me haya ido"

"allí es donde te equivocas Jeff, Bonnibel te extrañaría. Quiero decir nunca la he visto así; siempre he dicho que ella pasa del amor y solo trabaja. Esta es literalmente la primera vez que la he visto así de apegada a algo que no es un experimento" le dijo Marceline a Jeff quien tenía la cabeza gacha

"lo sé, ese es el porqué seguiré adelante con mi plan" dijo Jeff causando que los ojos de las dos mujeres se abrieran con incredulidad "Bonnibel merece a alguien cuyos pecados no sean más que calorías hay en este reino entero. Puede que me guste, puede que la ame; pero ese es el porqué voy a hacerlo para que ella pueda olvidarse de mí y encontrar a alguien mejor" dijo Jeff tristemente, Bonnie, habiendo escuchado suficiente, comenzó a caminar hacia Jeff ambos, él y Marceline, al oír sus pasos se voltearon "Bonnie, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó Jeff pero no obtuvo respuesta solo vio su cara enojada "¿Bonnie, algún problema?" pregunto Jeff cuando la tuvo enfrente "Bo…" Jeff no pudo terminar dado que Bonnie lo abofeteo. Se hiso el silencio mientras el eco del golpe desaparecía, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo esperando ver que ocurriría

' _mierda mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda'_ repetía constantemente Marceline en su cabeza pensando que Jeff lo perdería. Jeff se volteo hacia ella, su cara era la misma

"¿Por qué fue…?" Jeff se detuvo nuevamente por una bofetada de Bonnie. Jeff la miro de nuevo, salvo que esta vez su ira fue reemplazada por lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

"¿Cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión como esa?" preguntó ella lloriqueando un poco "¿siquiera una vez pensaste en lo que yo diría o pensaría si no te recordara?" preguntó ella de nuevo, Jeff solo miraba al piso incapaz de mirarla

"mi iré ahora" dijo Marceline yendo hacia las escaleras, estaba lista para irse cuando recordó que el podría matarla _'mierda, me quedaré para ver que todo vaya bien'_ pensó mientras se volvía invisible y observaba la situación

"¡¿BUENO?!" le grito ella a él

"es lo mejor" dijo él

"¡no para mí, Jeff!" dijo ella, aún gritando "¡¿alguna vez pensaste…?!" ella se detuvo cuando Jeff la abrazó mientras ella temblaba

"sé que es una idea tonta, y sí, estaba pensando en lo mejor para ti pero no en tus sentimientos, si no quieres que siga adelante con esto honraré tu decisión" le dijo Jeff y ella devolvió el abrazo

"gracias, y también, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en algo que podría ayudar" dijo ella haciendo que Jeff la mirara "no está terminado ya que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Además, Marceline ¿cuánto tiempo más te quedarás ahí?" pregunto Bonnie y Marceline se hiso visible nuevamente

"solo me aseguraba que todo fuera bonito" dijo Marceline rascándose el cuello

"aún así creo que ustedes dos ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo aquí abajo, vamos" dijo Bonnie y todos subieron

 **\- Con Finn y Jake -**

"muy bien amigo tenemos todo menos las últimas 3 cosas de la lista, me pregunto para qué quiere Bonnie todas estas cosas" pregunto Jake mientras levantaba una bolsa que contenía: un cráneo maldito, un arma mágica de destrucción masiva, un pequeño misil, veneno de una araña gigante, una batería de auto gigante y un sapo

"no lo sé, pero ya casi tenemos todo lo de la lista, ¿qué sigue?" pregunto Finn mientras limpiaba su espada de toda la mugre, tierra y sangre que la cubría; luego alcanzo su

mochila por un cambio de ropa extra ya que la que llevaba estaba toda sucia y rota

"uh, veamos, la siguiente parada es…" Jake dejo de leer, lo que llamo la atención de Finn

"¿Jake?" lo llamó Finn curioso

"uh, vayamos a otra parte primero" dijo Jake

"oh, vamos viejo, veamos ¿adónde vamos después?" dijo Finn quitándole la lista a Jake y leyendo lo que seguía

"¿quieres ir al que sigue en la lista?" pregunto Jake

"nah, además ahora somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro que ella ayudara" dijo Finn con su usual actitud de 've por él'

"ok viejo" dijo Jake mientras caminaban y luego se paraban frente al césped achicharrado, en frente de ellos se hallaba el Reino de Fuego "bueno, esperemos que nos ayude" dijo Jake mientras leía lo que necesitaban en la lista _'Joya real del Reino de Fuego'._


	11. La Charla uuuu

**11\. La Charla.**

Finn y Jake se pararon un poco lejos de la frontera el Reino de Fuego "qué bueno que la Dulce Princesa me dio estos, ahora sé porque" dijo Jake mientras esculcaba dentro de su cuerpo y sacaba dos trajes a prueba de fuego, uno para Finn y el otro de su talla. Se pusieron los trajes y comenzaron a caminar, les tomó más tiempo dado que el Reino de Fuego se había expandido desde que la Princesa Flama, como aún se llamaba, le había dado a los súbditos de fuego más terrenos para expandir sus cosechas para probar que no era tan corrupta como su padre

"alto, ¿porqué están aquí? Además, me gustan los quequis" habló uno de los guardias de fuego

"uh, vinimos aquí para pedirle al Rey o Reina un favor para mí y la Dulce Princesa" le dijo Finn al guardia honestamente, el guardia lo miro con cuidado

"muy bien pueden pasar" los guardias se quitaron del camino. Finn y Jake entraron al castillo, dentro solo estaban el cuarto del trono y otra habitación, así como el Rey Flama aún dentro de la lámpara jugando Solitario

"Finn, Jake, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaron, ¿qué hay?" preguntó Princesa Flama felizmente

"hola, chicos" Rol de Canea saludó a los chicos sosteniendo una correa, vestía un sombrero de fuego, estaba paseando a su perro

"princesa, sí, ola uh, vinimos a pedirte un favor" dijo Finn

"¿qué es?" les pregunto ella

 **\- Dulce Reino -**

"¿Así que esto es en lo que has estado trabajando? Parece un poco…" Jeff trataba de apoyarla pero lo que se supone que debía lucir como dos rieles circulares con muchas lucecitas en posición vertical lucía más bien como un semicírculo de cables sueltos que Jeff acababa de moler a golpes

"no está terminado" les dijo Bonnie

"¿y cómo se supone que este armatoste ayudará? ¿Así como que sabelotodo dice que funcionará?" preguntó Jeff

"tu abuelo" bromeo Bonnie luego uno de sus halo-cristales brillo "oh, deben ser Finn y Jake, hola" ella levanto el cristal para ver una imagen de Finn

"princesa, necesitaremos tu ayuda aquí" le dijo Finn

"¿porqué?" preguntó ella

"porque la Princesa Flama quiere lanzarnos a su calabozo, bueno una vez que esté terminado, está haciendo uno para nosotros ahora mismo y quiere una explicación por…¡oye, eso es mío!" dijo Finn cuando la imagen se movió y se vio la cara de la Princesa Flama sus ojos irradiaban una candente ira

"ven, ahora" siseó, luego la imagen se perdió

"¡¿qué demonios le hiciste hacer a Finn para que los lanzaran a un calabozo?!" grito Marceline

"solo que trajera algunas cosas, bueno al parecer tengo que ir" dijo Bonnie

"bueno, yo también" dijo Jeff

"¿qué? No, tú te quedas aquí, solo haz lo que sea" le dijo ella

"okay" Jeff saco su cuchillo, la sangre de ambas se enfrió mientras Jeff iba hacia la puerta y la apuñalaba

"Jeff, ¿Qué haces?" cuestiono Bonnie, Jeff se detuvo y luego siguió cortando la puerta "¡Jeff!"

"¿qué? Estoy tratando de cortar esta puerta, al menos puedo comerme cada cosa de azúcar de aquí, así que o voy contigo o me como cada puerta de este reino y sabes que puedo" le dijo Jeff

"toma un maldito traje para el fuego" le dijo Bonnie. El grupo camino hacia el Reino de Fuego, llegaron luego de 45 minutos "bien, llegamos, Jeff necesito que tú…Jeff ¿qué sucede?" pregunto Bonnie al ver su cara de shock

"es solo que esto se ve justo como mi hogar" dijo Jeff, se quito el traje y comenzó a caminar dentro del reino

"¡Jeff, espera, te…!" Bonnie se detuvo al ver a Jeff caminando sin quemarse. Jeff siguió caminando por el reino dejando a ambas mujeres boquiabiertas. Luego de un rato de caminata (y de superar el shock de que Jeff no se quemara vivo) llegaron al castillo

"¡Alto! ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué están aquí? Y no mientan" habló un guardia de flamas

"estamos aquí por dos idiotas haciendo algo" dijo Jeff

"¿cuáles idiotas?" preguntó el guardia

"un perro y un chico" habló Marceline

"de acuerdo pueden pasar" los guardias se quitaron del camino y ellos entraron

"hey Bonnie, felicidades, tu seguridad ya no es la peor, la de este reino lo es" le dijo Jeff

"¿es eso un insulto a mis banana guardias?" preguntó ella

"sí"

"debo concordar" añadió Marceline

"hey, chicos" todos voltearon hacia arriba para ver a Finn y Jake dentro de una lámpara con el Rey Flama jugando lo que parecía ser Póker

"¿porqué están dentro de una lámpara?" pregunto Marceline

"porque yo los puse ahí" todos voltearon a ver a la Princesa Flama

"¿porqué?" pregunto Bonnie

"porque esos dos querían mi gema y tú la pediste, así que no" les dijo PF

"aún así déjalos salir, vamos, ya casi es el cumpleaños de Finn" dijo Marceline y luego cubrió su boca con sus manos

"¿qué? oh, espera, sí es en 3 días" dijo Finn al darse cuenta

"mal, Marcy, mal" dijo Jake a través de sus cartas

"espera, Finn ¿cuántos cumples de nuevo?" preguntó Jeff

"uh, 17" dijo Finn

"¡aléjate del escalón 15!" grito Jake aún viendo sus cartas

"¡Ni siquiera sé lo que es eso!" le gritó Finn de vuelta

"¿de qué demonios están hablando?" preguntó Jeff

"escalón 15" dijo Bonnie simplemente

"¿y? ¿Qué? ¿Debe alejarse de las escaleras?" preguntó Jeff

"no, es…" Bonnie susurró el resto en su oído

"Finn, dime lo que sabes del escalón 15" le dijo Jeff a Finn

"nada" dijo Finn, la cara de Jeff era de shock completo

"okay, bueno, espera ¿cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto Jeff a la Princesa Flama

"Princesa Flama" le dijo ella

"ok, ¿podrías decirme cuál es el cuarto más vacío y bajar a Finn a él?" pidió Jeff

"es ese y ¿porqué?" pregunto PF

"al parecer voy a darle la jodida charla" dijo Jeff haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo "¿qué?"

"¡tú no vas a darle la charla!" grito Marceline

"oh, ¿de veras? Está a punto de cumplir 17, él mierda merece saber. Además ¿quién va a detenerme? así como ¿Quién se la dará sino ustedes?" contesto Jeff

"¿qué es la charla?" preguntó PF

"tienes que estar bromeando, muy bien, los dos, tú y Finn entren en ese cuarto, les daré a ambos, idiotas, la jodida charla" dijo Jeff

"¡tú no le darás nada a mi hija!" grito el Rey Flama

"muy bien, adelante y dale la charla tú mismo" replico Jeff, RF y PF se miraron

"tienes mi bendición" dijo RF volviendo a sus cartas

"muy bien, Finn yo…"

"¡con un demonio si le darás la charla!" gritó Marceline

"oh, sí; ¿y quién va a decírselo? ¿Tú? Me gustaría ver eso, Finn teniendo la charla con su propia novia" dijo Jeff

"por una vez me quedo fuera de esto" dijo Jake mirando sus cartas. Tomo a Finn y lo sacó de la lámpara justo delante de todos haciendo que se preguntaran porque Jake no hiso eso desde un inicio

"muy bien los dos, ¡a ese cuarto!" ordenó Jeff, Finn y la PF tragaron saliva y caminaron dentro.

 **\- de 30 a 45 minutos después -**

Todos esperaban pacientemente, tanto como un padre esperando ver cómo ha ido el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Así que todos caminaban de un lado a otro hasta que oyeron el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, lentamente Finn y PF salieron, los ojos bien abiertos igual que las bocas; los ojos de Finn se movían de lado a lado, las manos de PF e movían rápidamente. La atención de todos se centró en Jeff, que venía saliendo

"¿Qué?" preguntó él

"¿qué les dijiste?" preguntó Bonnie

"todo, además, nuestro trato" le dijo Jeff a PF

"un trato es un trato" dijo PF aún temblando un poco

"¿qué trato?" pregunto Bonnie

"que si se sorprendía de cualquier manera con algo que yo le dijera me entregaría una joya voluntariamente" dijo Jeff

"muy bien, Jake" llamó PF

"espera, espera, ya estoy por ganar esto. Muy bien, Rey Flama muéstrame que tienes" dijo Jake viéndose intimidante

"muy bien, tonto, léelas y llora" RF mostro una escalera completa J – 10 – 9 – 8 – 7

"ah, viejo, todo lo que tengo es ¡ESTO! ¡HA!" Jake mostro una flor real A – K – Q – J – 10 "muy bien gané, ¿qué necesitas Princesa Flama?" pregunto Jake pavoneándose en su victoria

"toma la joya de mi papá, la que sea estará bien" le dijo la princesa

"¿qué? ¡Cómo si fuera a dejar a este gusano tomar una de mis joyas!" RF gritó, luego sintió que su prisión de lámpara se movía, volteo para ver a Jeff bajando su prisión

"quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, así que sí, entrégala pacíficamente" dijo Jeff

"¿o qué?" preguntó RF. Jeff cerró los ojos, su piel comenzó a cambiar a blanca y extrañas marcas como de cadenas comenzaron a aparecer sobre su piel cambiada; su cabello comenzó a volverse negro pero se detuvo antes de llegar a las puntas dejándolas cafés su piel se movió y se separó pero no mucho. Jake pegó un grito y corrió fuera de a lámpara. RF iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Jeff apareció delante de él sujetando su mano

"joya" gruño Jeff, luego comenzó a darle una paliza a RF mientras todos lo miraban petrificados. Jeff salió de la lámpara cargando una joya del tamaño de su cabeza que venía del pecho de la armadura de RF "aquí tienes" dijo Jeff ya normal

"uh, llévala, yo solo, sí" dijo Bonnie, Jeff solo sonrió

"bueno, gracias por la uh, cooperación Princesa Flama y nos vemos pronto" dijo Bonnie empezando a irse

"adiós, Princesa" se despidió Finn y sus ojos se encontraron, ambos apartaron la mirada. El grupo ahora volvía al Dulce Reino en la espalda de Jake

"Finn ¿qué te dijo Jeff?" susurró Marceline a su oído, Finn permaneció en silencio y aparto la mirada tratando de no hacer contacto visual hasta que ella lo obligó a mirarla, se miraron el uno al otro durante un tiempo. Repentinamente Finn se inclino hacia delante y comenzó a besar a Marceline, ella se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer pero luego devolvió el beso apasionadamente

"Hmmm, Finn me la debe" dijo Jeff mientras descansaba en el lomo de Jake.


	12. AD FJMTK

**12\. AD FJMTK.**

Han pasado tres días, ahora mismo se están haciendo las preparaciones para el cumpleaños de Finn, normalmente él lo olvidaría pero ahora que le habían avisado esperaba en el Dulce Reino todos los días para no ser engañado dado que sus cumpleaños siempre eran en el Dulce Reino. Finn estaba ayudando poniendo los globos y el sonido por lo que cada intento de engañarlo para salir de aventura había fracasado. Finn preguntó que eran las botellas que decían "Vino" y le dijeron que esperara un año más para poder beberlas.

Las preparaciones ya casi estaban listas y la dulce gente comenzó a poner todo en su lugar "hey, Finn felicidades" Finn y Marceline voltearon para ver a Jeff yendo hacia ellos, sus ropas y él mismo se veían limpios mientras caminaba hacia ellos

"Jeff ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Marceline

"nunca me pierdo una fiesta, además ¿saben si Bonnie vendrá a la fiesta?" pregunto Jeff, al instante la cara de Finn se torno en una expresión triste; volteó a ver a Marceline para verla con una mirada pensativa mientras consideraba si Bonnie iba a bajar "eso es un no supongo, también, Finn ven aquí" dijo Jeff, Finn pegó un brinco "vamos, no te lastimaré, solo ven aquí" dijo Jeff haciéndole señas; Finn se acercó lentamente, Jeff lo sujeto y lo atrajo a un abrazo de oso, Finn estaba siendo aplastado.

"¡Jeff, detén lo que estás haciendo!" dijo Marceline mientras los separaba. Finn jalaba aire "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" grito Marceline mientras ayudaba a Finn

"para que se acostumbre, pronto será familia, ¿o no?" dijo Jeff con una sonrisa mientras ellos lo miraban confundidos

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Marceline fijando su mirada en él

"bueno, ustedes se casaran en unos años ¿cierto?" dijo Jeff con un guiño y las caras de Finn y Marceline cayeron

"¡¿QUE?!" grito Marceline a punto de atacar a Jeff

"oh mira, es Hudson" Jeff señalo detrás de ella, Marceline volteo para ver a una dulce persona cualquiera, volteo hacia Jeff y descubrió que él ya no estaba

"¡Jeff!" grito Marceline asustando a algunas de las dulces personas de alrededor. Jeff estaba dentro del castillo tratando de hallar su camino por los corredores

"juro que es difícil moverse por este lugar, si no fuera por que las paredes están hechas de dulce habría muerto de hambre tratando de encontrar la cocina, ahora ¿dónde está el laboratorio?" se pregunto Jeff, luego vio una puerta con algunos cortes en ella "¿es esa la puerta que corte hace tres días?" pregunto Jeff mientras giraba la perilla, miro dentro para hallar a Bonnie aún trabajando en la máquina, la cual se veía mejor que la última vez que la vio "Bonnie, Bonnie" llamó Jeff pero Bonnie no le prestó atención dado que aún estaba muy concentrada en su invento. Jeff camino hacia ella y puso su mano en su hombro obteniendo un pequeño brinco de la princesa, ella miro la mano que sostenía su hombro por un tiempo hasta que más o menos supo quien era

"Jeff no me asustes…así" la voz de Bonnie cayo cuando se volteo y vio la mitad de la cara de Jeff blanca con el tatuaje de cadenas y con su sonrisa, así como la mitad de su cabello negro

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto Jeff con su voz normal, aún convertido a medias

"Jeff, asustarme es suficiente, no hagas eso" dijo ella apuntando a su cara, Jeff la miro confundido luego toco su cara esta empezó a volver a la normalidad, el miro a un espejo para encontrar todo en orden. Ella oyó las palabras en su mente _"regresaré" dijo Jeff con una voz distorsionada mezcla de Jeff y Jeff TheKiller "en dos meses desde ahora este cuerpo será mío y nada podrá detenerme he-he, disfruten la vida mientras puedan. Una vez libre aré una matanza para celebrar, vendré y me comeré a la dulce gente." "El sello no durará…recuerda: el tiempo corre"_ las palabras de Jeff y Muerte seguían pasando por su mente, ella volvió a la realidad y continuo trabajando.

Jeff noto que ella había vuelto al trabajo y dio un suspiro irritado, camino hacia ella, la levanto y la puso sobre su hombro, luego camino fuera del laboratorio llevándosela mientras ella luchaba y le gritaba que la bajara "¡Jeff, bájame en este instante!" grito Bonnie queriendo trabajar en la máquina

"sí…no" dijo Jeff tratando de deducir cual cuarto era el que estaba buscando

"Jeff necesito terminar eso, es importante" rogó Bonnie

"nope, justo ahora es más importante ir abajo y divertirte en la fiesta de Finn. Has estado ahí por tres días, eso no es saludable, además que se lo debes al tipo que los ha salvado a ti y a tu reino incontables veces" dijo Jeff mientras abría la 15° puerta para ver que no era el cuarto que estaba buscando

"me ha salvado 387 veces y a mi reino 456 veces así que no son incontables y ¿Qué estás buscando?" preguntó Bonnie mientras el abría otra puerta

"tu cuarto, tomarás una ducha y te pondrás algo decente, no vas a bajar llevando una bata de laboratorio maloliente u oliendo como algo que está muriendo" le dijo Jeff

"¿insinúas que apesto? ¿Quién eres tú Mayordomo Mentita?" preguntó Bonnie molesta

"Bonnie estar ahí tanto tiempo te hiso olvidar las cosas. Soy Jeff, dilo conmigo JJJeeefff, no estoy hecho de dulce" dijo Jeff como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño

"no necesito ser sermoneada por mi propio novio" dijo ella irritada

"oh, entonces sí te acuerdas" dijo Jeff asombrado y Bonnie dio un gruñido irritado "¡finalmente!" grito Jeff mientras entraba al cuarto de Bonnie "te juro que debes añadir señales en este lugar para saber a dónde vas" dijo Jeff mientras la cargaba al baño y la bajaba; ella considero el salir corriendo pero considerando que era Jeff era mejor seguirle la corriente y trabajar el doble de duro mañana "muy bien, entra" dijo Jeff, ella noto que él había llenado la tina

"Jeff solo me pondré ropa limpia y añadiré mucho perfume" dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda

"tienes que estar bromeando, ¿también debo hacer esto?" dijo Jeff

"¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué?" dijo ella cuando sintió que Jeff le quitaba la bata y desabrochaba su vestido, ella se aparto sujetando su vestido "¡¿qué mierda haces?!" gritó

"aquí están tus opciones, Bonnie; o tomas un baño como una mujer adulta o te doy uno como a una niña" le dijo Jeff, Bonnie estaba a punto de estallar dado que estaba siendo humillada

"bien, tomaré una ducha solo ¡lárgate de aquí!" gritó ella, Jeff reía mientras ella se bañaba; 15 min después ella pidió ropa limpia, se le entregó un vestido rosa sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, una chaqueta rosa, un brasier rosa y una tanga rosa "¡Jeff! ¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¿qué? Espera, no me digas, ¿tu ropa interior?" preguntó él

"¡sí!" gritó Bonnie

"lo siento si no son del mismo conjunto pero las escogí a ciegas, si quieres puedo buscar…"

"no, no, no, estas están bien" dijo Bonnie sonrojándose ante la idea de que Jeff viera su lencería

"bueno, apúrate la fiesta está por empezar" dijo Jeff a través de la puerta, ella se apuro y luego salió

"bueno, ¿Cómo me veo?" preguntó ella, su cabello estaba sujeto en una gran cola de caballo, se veía vestida como para una ocasión normal

"como siempre, hermosa" le dijo Jeff mientras le tendía la mano, ella la tomo y bajaron juntos. Cuando llegaron la fiesta ya había empezado y todos se sorprendieron de ver a la princesa asistir a una fiesta y a Jeff también; en cuanto a Finn, él solo estaba feliz de que hubiera asistido, no quería que uno de sus amigos se perdiera su fiesta. La fiesta continua, Finn bailaba con Marceline y Jeff con Bonnie. El grupo se reía a menudo cuando Jake era ocasionalmente asustado, gracias a Jeff y, a veces Marceline; cuando ambos se le perdían de vista a sus citas.

La noche continúo y llegó la hora de que Finn abriera sus regalos: le dieron nuevas espadas y objetos mágicos que, o disparaban fuego o hielo, o lo ayudaban a volar. Toneladas de dinero que simplemente arrojaría a la pila gigante que ya tenía en casa; algunas princesas le dieron un beso en la mejilla como regalo. Jeff tuvo que sostener a Marceline cuando trataba de arrancarles la garganta. Finn pregunto cuál era el regalo de Marceline y ella le dijo que lo recibiría más tarde, Finn puso cara de enojo para diversión de su novia. La fiesta murió lentamente y solo quedó el grupo. Entonces Bonnie dio un bostezo cansado.

"Bonnie, por favor dime que al menos dormiste mientras estabas trabajando en esa máquina" pregunto Jeff mirándola. Bonnie solo miro al piso y pateo una piedrita con el zapato "bueno, vas a dormir ahora" dijo Jeff levantándose, Bonnie quiso salir corriendo cuando cayó de cara al suelo debido a la falta de energía "¿en serio? ¿Ni siquiera un paso? Vamos" dijo Jeff levantándola estilo recién casados sin importarle lo que ella pensara "bueno, nos vemos luego chicos, feliz 17 cumpleaños, Finn" dijo Jeff mientras todos les decían adiós, Jeff se adentró en el castillo cargando a Bonnie. Ella se enganchó a su chaqueta mientras caía dormida.

Bonnie comenzó a despertarse notando que aún estaba oscuro afuera, luego sintió algo enfoco la vista para descubrir que estaba descansando encima de Jeff y que él no tenía chaqueta, ni camisa, ni pantalones y ella también estaba desnuda; entonces empezó a recordar

 **\- FLASHBACK UNAS HORAS ANTES -**

Jeff cargaba a Bonnie a su cuarto y como tomo notas mentales la última vez lo encontró más rápido; la recostó en su cama y ella comenzó a murmurar, luego el camino hacia la puerta "Jeff, ¿a dónde vas?" dijo ella mirándolo

"Voy a buscar un cuarto…"

"tonterías, ven a dormir conmigo" dijo ella mientras se hacía a un lado y palmeaba el espacio a su lado; Jeff caminó hacia la cama quitándose la chaqueta blanca pero conservando la camisa negra y se recostó junto a Bonnie mientras ella se acurrucaba con él, luego los dos comenzaron a caer dormidos. Jeff se despertó para hallar a Bonnie aún dormida y sujeta a él, pensando que era mejor dormir en otro cuarto ya que él aún era peligroso para la gente comenzó a levantarse y tomó su chaqueta "Jeff ¿a dónde vas?" escuchó, se incorporó y encontró a Bonnie mirándolo directamente, pensó que era mejor decir la verdad

"voy a dormir en otro cuarto, hasta que sepa que no soy totalmente una amenaza dormiré solo" le dijo

"Jeff no eres una amenaza, por favor quédate" rogó Bonnie, siempre desde que le dio su camiseta a Maja la bruja del cielo a cambio del viejo osito de Marceline no había podido dormir bien; pero estando con Jeff podía dormir, aun dormida se sintió rara cuando él se levantó, solo quería sentirse segura y ahora mismo Jeff la hacía sentir así

"lo siento, Bonnie, pero…" Jeff se calló cuando Bonnie presiono sus labios contra los suyos, ella solo quería que se quedara, comenzaba a retirarse cuando sintió que ambos se estaban adentrando en el beso, Bonnie lo arrastró a la cama y él no protestó. El beso se hiso más profundo y Bonnie comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Jeff con sus manos y le quito la camisa y desabrocho sus pantalones, Jeff la detuvo ahí "Bonnie ¿qué estás…?"

"Jeff solo quiero que estemos más cerca" le dijo ella

"lo siento, Bonnie, pero no" dijo él, luego Bonnie lo abrazó y susurró a su oído "por favor, solo quiero sentirme segura, solo esto te pido, por favor, por nosotros" dijo ella con voz suplicante, Jeff se quedó sin palabras, luego ella lo soltó "así que no me amas" dijo ella tristemente

"no, lo hago, es solo…" comenzó a decir él hasta que ella lo miro directo a los ojos "Bonnie sabes que te dolería considerando que aun eres virgen" le dijo él

"lo sé, solo te pido que seas gentil" susurró ella

"te prometo que será la única vez que te lastime" le dijo él

"lo sé" dijo Bonnie mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa

 **LEMON Gente menor de 18, oh a quien engaño no van a ponerle atención a esto.**

Se quitó la ropa dejando su cuerpo expuesto mientras la luz de la Luna brillaba enmarcándolo como una copa de cristal, sus pechos eran copa c. Apartó la mirada pensando que no era lo que Jeff esperaba, hasta que sintió manos en su barbilla, su cabeza fue movida hasta que sus labios y los de Jeff se conectaron nuevamente. La lengua de Jeff pidió una entrada y ella lo dejó, así ambas lenguas bailaban en su boca y ella dejo salir un suave gemido, Jeff dejo de besarla para continuar besando su cuello el cuerpo de Bonnie se retorcía ante sus acciones, luego el bajo más y comenzó a besar uno de sus senos mientras Bonnie gemía de placer por sus acciones, después Jeff bajo a su botoncito y comenzó a lamerlo y a besar su entrada. Bonnie sostuvo un montón de cabello de Jeff mientras él continuaba, su lengua entró en ella y comenzó a lamer sus paredes, ella presiono su cabeza contra su entrada queriendo más; Jeff ahora lamía con avidez disfrutando su sabor. Bonnie sentía algo desconocido, algo que crecía dentro de ella listo para explotar, justo antes de que pudiera prevenir a Jeff salió, ella soltó un grito de placer. Mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo Jeff continuo lamiendo sus jugos.

Bonnie se recostó en la cama y sintió algo contra su entrada, estaba a punto de mirar abajo cuando se topó cara a cara con Jeff. Él movió su mano hasta su boca y puso los dedos entre sus dientes "muerde cuando lo necesites, trataré lo mejor que pueda de ser gentil" susurró él, Bonnie sabía lo que iba a suceder y se preparó, luego sintió como Jeff entraba lentamente. Primero nada, luego algo que la empujaba; mordió cuando sintió más dolor mientras Jeff se adentraba más en ella, mordió hasta que saboreo la sangre, iba a disculparse "no te disculpes, tú sientes más dolor que yo, y estás tan dispuesta, me encanta" le dijo él; cuando ella se adaptó al nuevo dolor quito su mano de su boca y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, comenzando a besarlo con furia. Jeff comenzó a moverse dentro de ella; ella se sorprendió, Jeff la embestía lentamente, se preparó para más dolor y sintió éxtasis puro mientras Jeff seguí con las embestidas.

Bonnie se sujetó a su espalda mientras él seguía embistiéndola "Jeff, esto es asombroso" dijo ella entre gemidos, luego Jeff la cargo (aún dentro de ella) para que sus caras quedaran frente a frente después continuo besándole el cuello y un seno dándole más placer a Bonnie mientras seguía, al mismo tiempo masajeaba el otro seno y le daba un suave apretón así como un suave pellizco al pezón causando que Bonnie emitiera un pequeño gritito gozoso ante la sensación. Ahora ajustada al ritmo ella se sujetó de sus hombros, enredo las piernas alrededor de su torso y comenzó a ir de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, constantemente enviando ondas de placer cuando él golpeaba su punto-g mientras ambos gruñían por el esfuerzo de hacerse el amor. Bonnie lo empujo sobre su espalda mientras continuaba el asalto a su miembro; Jeff la ayudaba sujetándola de la cadera, luego empezó a golpear su miembro dentro de ella lo más profundo que podía mientras ella gritaba de placer con cada embestida que él le daba.

Bonnie sintió nuevamente que algo crecía dentro de ella listo para estallar mientras Jeff seguía golpeando dentro de ella, él comenzó a sentir lo mismo "Bonnie, ya voy a acabar" dijo él entre gruñidos y gemidos, mientras el sonido de sus cuerpos colapsando se oía.

"¡Yo taambieeeeennnnn!"grito ella cuando su segundo orgasmo vino luego descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Jeff mientras él seguía embistiéndola, dio dos grandes embestidas y se vino dentro de ella mientras ella gritaba de placer mientras una sensación cálida la inundaba. Los dos respiraban agitado, Jeff descansaba sobre la cama y Bonnie recostada en su pecho.

"te amo, Bonnie" exhaló Jeff, Bonnie lo miro para hallarlo cayendo en el sueño

"yo también te amo, Jeff" susurró ella mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

 **FIN DEL LEMON Y DEL FLASHBACK**

' _Así que lo hicimos'_ pensó Bonnie mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Jeff para verlo durmiendo pacíficamente, ella sonrió felizmente _'y no me arrepiento de ello'_ terminó apretujando a Jeff, él se movió, ella temió que él se levantara y se fuera. En vez de eso la rodeo con sus brazos, ella se acurruco en su pecho y cayó profundamente dormida.

 **\- Con Finn y Marceline -**

Finn estaba bien despierto mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió unos minutos antes y su novia dormía sonoramente abrazando su brazo. Apartó un mechón de pelo para verle la cara, una sonrisa aún estaba ahí.

 **\- Un tiempo atrás -**

Marceline y Finn se dirigían a la casa de Finn, Jake se había ido a casa de Arcoíris, Marceline todavía estaba con él para darle su regalo. Finn se quejaba y le decía que se lo diera en ese momento. La respuesta fue Marceline carcajeándose sosteniéndose los costados. Eventualmente llegaron a la casa del árbol, Marceline aún reía "bien, ya estamos en la casa del árbol ¿puedes darme mi regalo ahora?" preguntó Finn irritado por toda la espera y la risa

"no todavía, ve a tu cuarto, siéntate en la cama y cierra los ojos" le dijo ella, Finn iba a preguntar porque pero Marceline lo interrumpió "entonces no quieres tu regalo, bien, supongo que solo…" dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta

"bien, iré a mi cuarto y esperaré" dijo Finn irritado mientras escalaba la escalera a su cuarto; se sentó al borde de su cama, cerró los ojos y espero. Se sintió como si horas hubieran pasado, pero solo fueron 2 minutos, Finn empezaba a pensar que Marceline lo había engañado hasta que…

 **LEMON**

"Finn ya puedes abrir los ojos" Finn abrió los ojos y estos se ensancharon, se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a murmurar sin sentido. Marceline estaba frente a él vistiendo un brasier y unas pantis de lazo que mostraban la mayor parte de sus senos y su entrada

"¿te gusta lo que ves, héroe?" preguntó Marceline mientras flotaba más cerca del despersonalizado Finn, él salió de su trance y miró detrás de ella

"¿Jeff?" pregunto Finn, Marceline, al oír esto, se volteo a prisa y trato de cubrirse lo más que pudo con sus manos para hallar a nadie ahí. Marceline sintió manos rodeándola y alguien beso su cuello "no es bueno mofarse, Marcy" susurró lujuriosamente a su oído mientras movía su mano hacia su botoncito, comenzaba a masajear su clítoris y metía un dedo en ella, Marceline dio un suspiro ahogado, mientras Finn acariciaba uno de sus senos por debajo del brasier y besaba su cuello, especialmente en las marcas de mordeduras donde se dio cuenta que ella se estremecía un poco con cada beso. Finn los llevó a la cama, donde la recostó mientras se quitaba la ropa y se paró frente a ella desnudo.

Ella miro su miembro erecto de 7 ½ pulgadas, ella se acercó a él y comenzó a tocarlo mientras Finn emitía pequeños gemidos, ella tomo ventaja de esto y puso su miembro en su boca, Finn se estremeció ante esta nueva sensación pero luego su cuerpo se relajó. Marceline movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, Finn la levanto y la beso profundamente mientras los dos yacían en la cama, Marceline tomo la hombría de Finn con sus manos y la movió hasta su entrada "¿listo, Finn?" preguntó.

"sí" respondió él mientras Marceline iba recibiendo su miembro pulgada por pulgada teniendo que clavar las uñas en la espalda de Finn, él al sentir el dolor accidentalmente la embistió. Ella gritó, una mezcla de placer y dolor, Finn se detuvo y Marceline se adaptó al nuevo dolor. Después de un rato Finn comenzó a embestirla lentamente, la cara de Marceline demostraba que le gustaba la sensación, se volteo a sí misma ahora sobre Finn y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro mientras arañaba su piel delicadamente. Finn tomo a Marceline de la cintura y los levanto a ambos del suelo, las piernas de Marceline se cerraron a su alrededor, mientras su espalda estaba pegada a la pared; Finn comenzó a embestir adentrándose en ella golpeando su punto, Marceline sentía que estaba en su límite, clavó las uñas en la espalda de Finn mientras gritaba en éxtasis.

Finn continuo el asalto al botoncito de Marceline, comenzó a chupar uno de sus senos y a morder su pezón, Marceline no pudo contener más su orgasmo, tomó un montón de cabello de Finn y lo apretó mientras gritaba de placer. No mucho después Finn también se corrió al darle una fuerte embestida, Marceline se estremeció mientras era llenada con el semen de Finn. Finn los llevó a ambos a la cama donde se recostaron "¿te gusto tu regalo Finn?" preguntó Marceline sin aliento.

"me encanto, gracias Marceline" dijo Finn abrazándola

"¿dónde aprendiste eso de todas maneras?" preguntó ella, la cara de Finn enrojeció y él miro hacia una pared

"Jeff" dijo Finn. Marceline estaba sin habla. "Supongo que le debo 100 monedas de oro" añadió Finn

"¿porqué?" preguntó Marceline

"me dijo que hiciera eso y que te gustaría" dijo Finn reticente

"voy a matarlo mañana" dijo Marceline

"aún así, me lo pasé genial" dijo Finn besándola apasionadamente

 **\- Tiempo Presente -**

Finn movió un poco de cabello de la cara de Marceline y beso su frente, ella sonrió y se abrazo con más fuerza a él.

 **\- De mañana en el Dulce Reino -**

Bonnie estaba de vuelta en su laboratorio tratando de terminar las últimas partes de la máquina; Muerte le había traído la última pieza: un orbe mágico con mil almas condenadas. Bonnie siguió trabajando hasta que "hola, Bonnie ¿Qué haces? Aun trabajas por lo que veo" dijo Marceline entrando por la ventana, Bonnie se pregunto porque jamás la cerraba

"hola, Marceline ¿cómo te va?" dijo Bonnie en tono feliz, Marceline lo notó y no sintió que fuera falso, por lo que tuvo que preguntar

"bueno, veo que Jeff realmente hiso la diferencia ¿huh? debí adivinarlo anoche" dijo Marceline flotando hacia una silla, Bonnie dejo de trabajar en los dispositivos

"¿qué…qué quieres decir?" preguntó Bonnie insegura de si ella sabía lo que pasó entre ella y Jeff

"no te hagas la tonta, Bonnie, tú y Jeff estuvieron geniales anoche, se veían tan felices en los brazos del otro" le dijo Marceline

"¡¿qué?!" grito Bonnie y Marceline se cubrió

"¿qué? pensé que estaba abierto a discusión, quiero decir tú estabas ahí y…" dijo Marceline perdiendo el hilo

"¡¿abierto a discusión?!"Siguió gritando Bonnie "¡nuestra vida amorosa es secreta! ¡¿Qué te hiso pensar que estaría bien vernos tener sexo?!" seguí gritando Bonnie

"Hablaba de la fiesta. De cómo siempre sonreías cuando estabas con él, no le dabas esas falsas sonrisas que siempre das" dijo Marceline como si fuera un hecho. Bonnie se sonrojo profundamente por que acababa de decirle lo que hicieron ella y Jeff "pero volviendo al punto. Tú y Jeff ¿eh?" dijo Marceline con su usual tono de burla.

 **\- Donde Finn, Jake y Jeff -**

"¿Así que adónde vamos?" le preguntó Jeff a ambos mientras caminaban por el bosque. Jeff recibió una llamada de Finn pidiéndole que fuera de aventura con ellos, primero le dijo a Bonnie a donde iba y ahora estaban caminando por el bosque

"a unos calabozos, Finn y yo los encontramos y pensamos que necesitaríamos apoyo" le dijo Jake

"también, aquí" dijo Finn y le dio una bolsita a Jeff, él la abrió, miró dentro y sonrió

"Así que gané ¿huh?" dijo Jeff

"ganar ¿qué?" preguntó Jake

"nada" dijo Finn inmediatamente, Jake los miro curioso y Finn comenzó a sudar. Justo en ese momento Jake recibió un video mensaje

"oh, hola BMO ¿qué hay?" dijo Jeff a lo que parecía un Ipad conectado a un montón de baterías por detrás

"tienes que ver esto" dijo BMO y le envió un mensaje, luego de 30 segundos "¡¿qué demonios?!" grito Jake captando la atención de Finn y Jeff.


	13. Problemas

**13\. Problemas.**

"Jake ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Finn luego de que Jake gritara

"¡Finn, te dije que te mantuvieras lejos del Escalón-15!" gritó Jake mientras volteaba el Ipad para mostrar una grabación, en la pantalla se veía a Marceline desnuda. Antes de que Finn pudiera decir una patética excusa se oyeron arcadas detrás de ellos. Vieron a Jeff vomitando lo que parecía ser un arcoíris

"¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Eso es lo peor que he visto en toda mi vida!" dijo Jeff mientras seguía vomitando

"¡¿QUE?!"dijo Finn caminando hacia Jeff lo volteo para encararlo "¡¿estás diciendo que Marceline es horrenda?!¡¿Es lo que estás diciendo?!" gritó Finn rabioso

Jeff recobró la compostura para pararse frente a Finn "Finn, al parecer no lo estás viendo desde mi punto de vista. Acabo de ver a mi prima…." Jeff se detuvo para tomarlo de la camisa y llevarlo hasta su cara "DESNUDA. Mi prima" Jeff siseo la última parte y soltó a Finn "ahora si me disculpas" Jeff siguió vomitando lo que parecían ser dulces sin digerir.

 **\- Dulce Reino -**

"Marceline vete, estoy trabajando" le dijo Bonnie a Marceline con tono irritado

"de ninguna manera, no me iré hasta que me digas más" le dijo Marceline acercándose más

"Marceline, vete" le dijo Bonnie

"Whoa ¿qué pasó con la Bonnie feliz de hace unos minutos?" bromeó Marceline

"muy bien, ¿qué se necesita para que te vayas?" preguntó Bonnie, considerando que estaba tan cerca de terminar el dispositivo que todo lo que debía hacer era poner los componentes en su lugar y habría terminado, y dos semanas antes de la fecha, no menos

"solo quiero saber si Jeff significa tanto para ti. Te conozco desde hace mucho y es la primera vez que veo u oigo que haces algo así" preguntó Marceline mientras flotaba sobre la cabeza de Bonnie

Bonnie inhaló profundamente "sí, significa tanto para mí, ahora vete" dijo Bonnie lista para terminar e irse

"¿y cómo estuvo?" preguntó Marceline de la nada y la cara de Bonnie se tornó rojo brillante

"Marceline eso es de mal gusto, juro que todo tu bromear y provocar un día regresara y te morderá, cuando tú y Finn lleguen al Escalón 15 voy a…" Bonnie paro puesto que la cara de Marceline se puso pálida y ella sabía lo que significaba, en su cara se formo una sonrisa malévola

"no" dijo Marceline pues sabía a dónde iba todo eso

"así que…"

"¡NO!" grito Marceline

"tú y Finn, ¿huh?" dijo Bonnie con una vengativa sonrisa.

 **\- Donde Finn, Jake y Jeff -**

Jeff terminó de vomitar su arcoíris, se paro derecho, trotó hacia Jake, lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo como si de un muñeco se tratara "¡¿PORQUE MIERDAS ME MOSTRASTE ESO?!" grito mientras seguía zarandeándolo violentamente. Finn intervino y los separó "¡suéltame Finn, voy a matarlo!" Jake creció 25 veces su tamaño

"¡voy a matarte, no, espera, voy a matarlos a los dos!" gritó Jeff mientras golpeaba su palma

"Jake, cálmate, mira…"

"no, ya sé, Jeff te dijo del Escalón-15, ahora tuviste el Escalón-15 y voy sacarle el relleno a él y a ti" dijo Jake dando un paso hacia ellos

"si mi memoria no me falla patee tu trasero junto con el de todos los demás hace tan sólo unos días" dijo Jeff

"sí, pero eso fue cuando eras todo blanco y ahora apenas puedes convertirte a la mitad, gracias a ese sello tengo una oportunidad de ganar" dijo Jake levantando un puño

"¿oh, sí? Eso ya lo veremos" dijo Jeff y todos se quedaron quietos, una pequeña brisa sopló mientras no pasaba nada, Jeff miro sus manos luego sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio su reflejo. Nada nuevo "muy bien, entonces…Finn" Jeff camino hacia Finn mientras él esperaba a ver qué pasaba "estás por tu cuenta" dijo Jeff mientras corría por su vida hacia el bosque y desaparecía entre árboles y arbustos. Finn permaneció mirando hacia el lugar por el que huyó Jeff, una enorme sombra lo cubrió, se volteo para ver a Jake con muchos tentáculos, puños transformados y manos sosteniendo diferentes armas. Finn abrió la boca para hablar pero en vez de eso corrió en dirección de Jeff

"¡FINN!" gritó Jake mientras perseguía a ambos.

 **\- Dulce Reino -**

"Bonnie, una palabra más, una palabra más" le dijo Marceline enojada

"oh, vamos, ahora sabes lo que se siente ser molestada" dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de por qué Marceline hacia esto tan seguido

"bien, dejaré de molestar contigo y Jeff. Así que para" dijo Marceline sintiéndose derrotada

"pero aún me queda una. No puedo esperar a ver como lucen sus hijos" se burló Bonnie pero esta vez Marceline no le gritó; en vez de eso Marceline miraba al piso y se veía nerviosa y culpable "¿fui demasiado lejos?" preguntó Bonnie insegura

"uh, sí" dijo Marceline sobando su brazo, Bonnie pensaba que la habría puesto así, analizó todo luego vino

"Marceline, ¿usaron protección?" preguntó Bonnie esperanzada a que la respuesta fuera sí, el cuarto quedó en silencio total

"¡no, no ¿ok?! ¡No puedo ser lo suficientemente perfecta como tú para usarla, lo olvidé ahí! ¡Así que ahora te vas a burlar de como tú y Jeff sí recordaron usarla!" le grito Marceline y la cara de Bonnie cayó, caminó hacia el teléfono y lo levantó

"Mayordomo Mentita, ¿podrías hacer una diligencia? Sí, necesitaré lo siguiente…dos pruebas de embarazo…son para el dispositivo aparentemente" colgó y miró a Marceline quien la miraba curiosa "nosotros tampoco usamos protección" dijo apenada.

 **\- Donde Finn, Jake y Jeff -**

Finn y Jeff se hallaban escondidos detrás de un árbol mientras las piernas gigantes de Jake pasaban "¡Finn sal ahora! ¡Y Jeff sal y muere como un hombre!" gritó Jake desde arriba de los árboles mientras trataba de ver a donde habían ido

"¿viejo, qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes convertirte en kishan?" susurró Finn

"primero: es kishin; y creo que el sello está haciendo efecto total, no puedo hacer mierda" susurró Jeff de vuelta

"bueno, ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Finn

"¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Él es TU hermano, además de que tú eres el héroe de por aquí así que ¡haz algo!" le dijo Jeff. Antes de que Finn pudiera decir algo el árbol detrás del cual estaban escondidos fue levantado en el aire, ambos vieron a Jake sosteniendo el árbol con sus manos

"los encontré" dijo Jake mientras los dos estaban quietos

"todo tuyo" dijo Jeff mientras empujaba a Finn hacia Jake y luego corría por su vida nuevamente

"¿qué?" preguntó Finn confundido, luego Jake lo sujeto

"¡¿QUE TE DIJE SOBRE EL ESCALÓN-15?!" le gritó Jake a Finn, él estaba a punto de responder cuando Jeff apareció frente a la cara de Jake y lo golpeo en un ojo, Jake soltó a Finn, Jeff lo sujeto y ambos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el bosque

"espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién? pensé que no podías transformarte" pregunto Finn enojado

"no puedo y tomo todo lo que tenía el salvarte" le dijo Jeff

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Finn

"honestamente por mi propio beneficio, podrías realmente convertirte en familia y me gustaría que hubiera un miembro de la familia que no quisiera mi cabeza encima de una chimenea, además de que podrías sobrevivir y, si le dices a Marceline lo que hice, ella me mata" dijo Jeff a Finn, justo entonces oyeron un rugido de ira de Jake "espero que tengas un plan porque yo no tengo nada".

 **\- Dulce Reino -**

Marceline y Bonnie esperaban pacientemente los resultados de las pruebas de embarazo. Bonnie bebía una taza de té y Marceline una soda "¿cuánto más?" preguntó Marceline impaciente

"solo un poco más; además ¿te gustaría que fuera positivo?" preguntó Bonnie. Marceline la miro y noto que ella miraba su reflejo en el té

"um, tal vez, pero al mismo tiempo no" le dijo Marceline

"¿por qué no?" preguntó Bonnie

"bueno por el mejor futuro posible para ti, Finn y los niños" dijo Marceline obteniendo una mirada confundida de Bonnie "¿Bonnie recuerdas al posible padre si estás embarazada?"

"sí, es Jeff ¿y qué? Y no digas que solo porque mató gente será un padre horrible" le advirtió Bonnie

"no, no por eso, por el hecho de que es un kishin y yo también ¿recuerdas? Significa que si estamos embarazadas nuestros hijos se verán arrastrados a esa vida" le explico Marceline y Bonnie se dio cuenta de la gran extensión de posibilidades ante ella. La campanilla del temporizador sonó indicándoles que la prueba estaba lista, ambas mujeres se miraron.

 **\- Donde Finn, Jake y Jeff -**

"Esta tiene que ser la idea más tonta que jamás haya visto. He visto a Peter Griffin hacerlo mejor. De Padre de Familia" le susurro Jeff a Finn

"¿Quién? ¿De dónde?" Finn no capto el programa de TV dado que este no existía

"Oh sí, de cualquier forma esto nunca funcionara" dijo Jeff mientras ambos miraban al plato de panqueques apilados unos sobre otros con jarabe y tocino entre ellos. Los sacaron de la mochila de Finn, Jeff se preguntaba por qué rayos cargaba todo eso y por su plan

"no te preocupes, Jake olerá los panqueques, vendrá hacia ellos, los comerá. Luego se quedara dormido gracias al jarabe somnífero que puse en ellos. Lo tomaremos, lo llevaremos a casa y lo haremos pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, o que lo noquearon cuando entramos al calabozo o inventaremos una historia al azar para que piense que nada de esto fue real" Finn explicaba el plan mientras Jeff lo miraba como si fuera estúpido

"Finn, voy a explicarte lo que le hiciste a la lógica. Le disparaste a la lógica con una ametralladora, la tomaste y la lanzaste de un décimo piso, fuiste hacia el cuerpo lo pateaste repetidamente y lo bañaste en ácido. Porque este plan apesta y es estúpido. Quiero decir Jake es del tamaño de una casa de 4 pisos no olerá algo así de pequeño. Y, aun si su olfato fuera así de bueno ¿no seria capaz de olerte a ti y pensar que hay algo sospechoso? Así como si la esencia del jarabe oliera sospechoso, medicinalmente sospechoso. Además de que nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido para comerse algo que esta tirado en medio del bosque así como si nada…"

"¡PANQUEQUES!" grito Jake interrumpiendo a Jeff mientras corría hacia los panqueques, se volvía 1/10 de su tamaño normal y saltaba dentro de los panqueques revolcándose en el jarabe y comenzaba a escarbar en los panqueques mientras Finn se volteaba hacia Jeff con una sonrisa

"ni una jodida palabra" le advirtió Jeff a Finn

 **\- Dulce Reino -**

"¡Marceline, baja el hacha!" le grito Bonnie indicándole que se apartara de la máquina en la que había estado trabajando mientras Marceline amenazaba con destruirla

"¡baja el teléfono!" le grito Marceline

"ok, ok, mira estoy poniendo el teléfono en el suelo" Bonnie le hablaba despacio mientras gentilmente ponía el teléfono en el suelo

"eso no es suficiente arrójalo por la ventana" le dijo Marceline

"¿qué? No, es un teléfono nuevecito" le dijo Bonnie y Marceline alzo más el hacha lista para dejarla caer sobre la máquina

"ok, ok, mira" dijo Bonnie francamente mientras lanzaba el teléfono por la ventana"¿ves? Se ha ido ahora por favor siéntate y cálmate" le rogo Bonnie y Marceline puso su hacha en su espalda y se sentó en una silla cercana "gracias, no puedo creer que te alteraras tanto"

"¡¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?! ¡Estabas a punto de decirle a Finn que estoy embarazada!" le grito Marceline

"y para decirle a Jeff que yo también lo estoy" añadió Bonnie

"aun así creo que deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotras, por ahora o hasta que esa cosa esté terminada, ¿y qué es lo que hace de todos modos?" pregunto Marceline

"bueno, ¿recuerdas que cuando Jeff llego aquí dijo que sería capaz de esquivar la fase kishin si nadie en su familia, ni sus padres, era capaz de encontrarlo?" pregunto Bonnie

"si, ¿y qué?" pregunto Marceline aun sin comprender para que era la máquina

"bueno, Muerte me dijo que hiciera un dispositivo donde Jeff no exista"

"Bonnie, me perdiste, Jeff esta aquí y aun si lo envías mil años en el futuro, su papá seguirá buscándolo hasta el fin de los tiempos" dijo Marceline

"sí, lo sé, en esta línea de tiempo no en otra" dijo Bonnie confundiéndola más

"eso no tiene ningún sentido" dijo Marceline y Bonnie dio un suspiro irritado

"este es un dispositivo que abre portales a otros universos" dijo Bonnie obteniendo la atención de Marceline "el padre de Jeff viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio, pero tiene que conocer a alguien que haya estado o este ahí, excepto miembros de su familia, esa es la excepción. Si Jeff esta en otro universo al momento de su fase kishin podrá saltárselo, se pronunciara muerto y ya no tendrá que esconderse. Por el hecho de que su papá no conocerá a nadie ahí no podrá ir por él y llevarlo a casa y vivirá en paz"

"¿no podías decir antes que envía a la gente a otros universos?" pregunto Marceline mirando la máquina mientras Bonnie se encogía de hombros "¿así que, a donde lo enviara? ¿Y que habrá ahí?" pregunto Marceline

"por ahora no lo sé" dijo Bonnie

"Así que, espera, hiciste esto pero no sabes a donde manda a la gente. Bonnie ¿si sabes que podías mandar a Jeff a un lugar donde el mal reine? ¿A dónde cangrejos gigantes devoran a la gente? ¿A un mundo donde el Lich de verdad gobierne?" Marceline le dijo los posibles universos a los que podía mandar a Jeff accidentalmente

"lo sé, es por eso que aun no está terminada; necesito encajar los componentes y enviar un sujeto de prueba dentro. Probablemente solo arrojare una cámara dentro y veré el sitio al que lo mandare mientras tanto pero aun así estoy cerca. Y antes de tiempo nada menos, pronto…" Bonnie fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose de par en par de repente, Jeff estaba ahí cargando a Finn y Jake en su espalda, ambos inconscientes

"¿qué paso?" pregunto Marceline preocupada pensando que Jeff hiso algo

"relájate, solo que Jake comió panqueques que Finn enveneno con jarabe somnífero, luego él olvido que estaban envenenados y se comió lo que quedaba quedándose dormido, luego…" Jeff se detuvo cuando vio a Marceline, los soltó a ambos, corrió hacia la ventana y vomito; las dos mujeres lo miraron mientras pensaban en preguntar porque era aquello "no, por el amor de cualquier Dios al que le recen, no pregunten" advirtió Jeff y las dos decidieron no preguntar así como mantener el secreto de su embarazo como secreto.


	14. Smiley

**14\. Smiley.**

Bonnie estaba terminando las pruebas para determinar si el universo programado en la máquina era un ambiente habitable. Habían pasado 4 días desde que se entero del hecho de que estaba cargando con un niño así que había sido súper cuidadosa, solo por si acaso; esa era la mayormente la razón por la que le tomo 4 días el terminar la maquina y probarla; había estado comiendo y durmiendo regularmente, sus ciudadanos y Jeff estaban atónitos ante este comportamiento pero no se quejaban ni cuestionaban sus acciones al dormir sus horas y comer. Ella había planeado decirle a Jeff sobre su embarazo cuando él ya no tuviera que esconderse. Volvió a la realidad cuando algo comenzó a salir del portal: un conejo con una máquina atada a su torso.

"oh, bien, veamos los resultados" dijo Bonnie mientras tomaba la caja metálica del conejito y chequeaba los resultados de ese universo "oxígeno: 23.1%, químicos mortales desconocidos: 1%, temperatura: 70 C, radiación: 0%, partículas de agua: 25%, uh parece igual al nuestro, deben ser similares; espera ¡eso es perfecto!" exclamo Bonnie felizmente cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe causando que se sorprendiera

"¿que ocurre, Princesa? ¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto Finn blandiendo su Espada de Sangre Demoniaca, Jake estaba a su lado con puños súper crecidos "¿uh? ¿Dónde esta el problema?" pregunto Finn observando la habitación

"¿que les hiso pensar que estaba en problemas?" pregunto Bonnie un poco molesta

"oímos un grito y pensamos que estabas en problemas" dijo Jake volviendo a la normalidad

"perdón Bonnie, no pude detenerlos" dijo Marceline mientras flotaba dentro del cuarto

"no hay problema, no rompieron nada, además termine" dijo Bonnie encantada

"así que la maquina esta terminada, pero ¿ahora si sabes adonde lo enviaras? ¿Y si es seguro?" pregunto Marceline

"sí, el ambiente es el mismo de este mundo además de que es seguro, envié a un conejito indefenso ahí por un día entero y se mantuvo a salvo, así que Jeff estará bien" explico Bonnie mientras Mayordomo Mentita entraba con su té "oh, bien, Mayordomo Mentita por favor llama a Jeff, lo necesito aquí ahora" pidió Bonnie y Mayordomo Mentita la miro confundido

"uh, Princesa, Jeff no está aquí" dijo Mentita obteniendo la atención de todos

"¿huyo?" pregunto Bonnie con el corazón roto

"¿qué? No, solo se fue, además no tengo idea de cuando volverá" dijo Mentita, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue

"wow, la maquina esta finalmente terminada y la persona para la que se hiso no está en ninguna parte" dijo Marceline mientras golpeaba la mano de Finn lejos del portal

"no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control" DIJO Bonnie mientras hurgaba en su bata de laboratorio y sacaba un pequeño dispositivo "verán, plante un pequeño dispositivo rastreador en las ropas de Jeff, ahora veamos, aquí, huh, está bastante cerca, de hecho está viniendo hacia el castillo mientras hablamos, vamos" dijo Bonnie al grupo y ellos la siguieron; el grupo corrió hacia la puerta del frente, un pequeño punto podía verse a la distancia acercándose, el grupo se detuvo, el dispositivo funcionaba pero Jeff no estaba ahí solo estaban sus ropas y al lado de estas…¿un perro?

Era un Husky siberiano, tenia cabello negro suave al tope de su cabeza, que parecía lucir como una coronita un poco, bajaba por toda su espalda hasta su cola; la cara tenia pelo blanco que bajaba hasta su estomago y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo, tenia ojos azules y una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa feliz, el perro estaba sentado y desde ahí se veía de 5 ft de alto y meneaba la cola mientras el grupo se aproximaba

"Bonnie ¿Por qué hay un perro ahí? ¿Y porque tiene las ropas de Jeff?" pregunto Finn

"oh, miren un husky" dijo Marceline mientras acariciaba las orejas y cuello del perro, este dijo gruñidos y gemidos molestos

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" le pregunto Bonnie al perro mientras sostenía las ropas de Jeff y las sacudía, lo que ocasiono que dos grandes cuchillos cayeran de la chaqueta, su respuesta fueron ladridos "oh, espera, veamos, ¿sabes a quien pertenece esto? Un ladrido sí, dos ladridos no"

"Bonnie, es un perro, no será capaz de…"

*Ladrido* Marceline fue interrumpida por el ladrido del perro

"¿sí sabes a quien le pertenece esto?" pregunto Bonnie esperanzada

*Ladrido*

"¿puedes llevarnos con él?"

*Ladrido**Ladrido*

"¿Por qué no?"Pregunto Finn, la respuesta del perro fueron furiosos y sonoros gruñidos, todos se apartaron de él

"ugh, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, Jake, átalo, lo llevaremos al laboratorio tengo algo ahí que puede ayudar" dijo Bonnie y el perro tomo posición ofensiva, listo para saltar sobre cualquiera que se acercara, inesperadamente Marceline floto sobre él y lo sujeto por la espalda oprimiendo su cuello mientras este movía las patas tratando de escapar a su agarre

"vamos, ustedes torpes tomen las ropas de Jeff y tráiganlas dentro" dijo Marceline mientras flotaba cargando al perro con un solo brazo y sujetaba su sombrilla con la otra camino al laboratorio, los dos la siguieron. En el laboratorio Bonnie buscaba algo mientras el perro yacía en el suelo y Marceline acariciaba su coronilla negra

"¡lo encontré!" grito Bonnie y todos levantaron la mirada sorprendidos mientras ella se acercaba con un collar, instintivamente el perro huyo solo para ser tacleado en el suelo por Finn y Jake mientras forcejeaba para liberarse "quédate quieto, esto te ayudara a hablarnos sin necesidad de ladridos" dijo Bonnie frustrada, luego el perro dejo de forcejear y se recostó. Bonnie se aproximo lentamente y le puso el collar, era un traductor universal sintonizado en voz de hombre "ok, puedes hablarnos ahora y te entenderemos" le explico Bonnie al perro

"¡YA ERA LA JODIDA HORA!" el perro hablo, pero sonó como la voz de Jeff

"¿Jeff?" pregunto Finn de alguna manera confundido "¿eres tu, viejo?"

"¡NO! Soy el tataratatara abuelo de Jeff Jack El Destripador, ¡SI, SOY YO!" dijo el perro ahora conocido como Jeff, en el cuarto cayo un denso silencio hasta que todos estallaron en carcajadas "¡YO. ESTOY. FURIOSO!"

"lo siento, Jeff ¿pero como, uh…?" pregunto Marceline conteniendo la risa

"bueno, comenzó cuando deje el Dulce Reino…"

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

 _POV de Jeff_

"okay, uh, el mapa dice que vaya a…la próxima vez mejor le pido a un niño de 3 años que me dibuje un mapa en vez de a Finn, no puedo entender esto" dije mientras escrutaba el 'mapa' que Finn me dibujo para ir a un lugar llamado "Reino Desayuno" tengo oro ahora así que por lo menos debería usarlo, me canse de comer dulces así que por lo menos debería comer algo que es del desayuno. Si tan solo pudiera encontrarlo, vague por estos bosques durante 3 meses una vez y aun no puedo moverme por ellos sin perderme

"comida, comida para un mendigo" oí detrás de mí y mire a una persona vistiendo harapos que cubrían todo su cuerpo y un sombrero amarillo cubría su cabeza "comida, comida para un mendigo" pidió de nuevo

"espera" le dije, cheque mis bolsillos y saque dos perillas de puertas del Dulce Reino y se las lance, él las atrapo en el aire y se las comió rápidamente "wow, sí que estabas hambriento" le dije atónito

"gracias y como recompensa te ayudare algo que te ayudara con todos tus problemas, veras no soy un mendigo, soy un HOMBRE MAAAAGICO" dijo mientras lanzaba sus harapos y arrojado confeti a su alrededor, yo solo lo mire sin darle importancia y decidí alejarme "hey, ¿adonde vas?" pregunto él de algún modo molesto

"yéndome considerando que no tienes nada que pueda ayudarme" le dije y lo oí hacer 'hmph' luego un portal se abrió frente a mi y él salió de este

"¿estas seguro? Porque mira esto" dijo el hombre llamado HOMBRE MAGICO mientras alzaba un dedo y hacia un sonido de ave, un ave se poso en su dedo; junto otro dedo y se volteo de dentro hacia afuera "TA-DA" exclamo y el ave cayo al suelo, una vez mas lo mire sin emoción alguna, lo que sea, lo mire en blanco "¿Qué, esto no te esta molestando?" dijo el Hombre Mágico irritado por mi falta de emociones

"he visto peores, mucho peores, así que no, a menos que tengas la habilidad de hacerme encontrar el Reino Desayuno eres más un incordio para mí, como un perro que conozco" le dije refiriéndome a Jake y me voltee para irme

"un incordio, como un perro, ¡lo tengo! ¡Haza!" grito la última parte muy alto, me di la vuelta para verme a mi mismo envuelto en un humo azul, empecé a toser violentamente, mi visión era borrosa y en blanco y negro. El humo se disipo, todo parecía un poco más alto, yo estaba de rodillas y ¿tenia pelaje? "jaja ¿ves? Te ayude, con la habilidad de la nariz de un perro encontraras el Reino Desayuno, aunque también fue por llamarme incordio, espero que te guste mi regalo, de nada" luego el brinco alto en el aire y unos fuegos artificiales estallaron deletreando la palabra 'COMETELO' en el cielo.

" _¿Acaba de cometer suicidio? Espera, mierda, por favor no me digas que me convirtió en lo que creo"_ pensé mientras buscaba algo, vi un arroyo cerca, tuve problemas para caminar con el nuevo cuerpo, una vez ahí vi que de hecho me había convertido en un perro "¡ese tipo! ¡Mejor que haya cometido suicidio porque cuando lo vea de nuevo voy a matarlo!" grite para solo escuchar ladridos "esto es una mierda, espera, esto no tiene sentido; Jake es un perro y aun así habla ingles pero yo no puedo; demonios, mejor regreso y veo si Bonnie tiene algo para esto" pensé mientras tomaba mis ropas con mi hocico y comenzaba a andar de vuelta al Dulce Reino.

 **\- PRESENTE -**

"y aquí estoy como un jodido perro" Jeff termino el relato de cómo se volvió un perro

"bueno, eso suena como el Hombre Mágico" dijo Finn

"espera, ¿conoces a ese cabron?" pregunto Jeff enojado

"sí, el sujeto hiso que me asesinaran una vez" dijo Jake mordazmente "pero estuve con Glob por un momento" dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos destellaban con el recuerdo

"aún así ¿cómo vuelvo a la normalidad?"

"no lo sabemos" dijo Bonnie mientras se concentraba pensando en una solución

"pero mientras tanto, disfruta ser un perro, siempre quise un husky de mascota" dijo Marceline mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el continuaba quejándose y gruñendo

"he-he, tengo un nombre para él, Smiley, siempre esta sonriendo" añadió Finn

"demonios, no, ahí es donde pinto mi raya; no soy un perro al que puedes…" Jeff se detuvo, todos alerta mientras Jeff olisqueaba el aire "hmmm, algo huele bien" dijo Jeff y fue hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla con sus patas "¡maldigo a Zalgo, necesito pulgares!" exclamo Jeff al no ser capaz de abrir la puerta mientras todos se reían de su situación "a la mierda" siseo Jeff mientras todos reían, hasta que oyeron un sonido de mordida, entonces voltearon para ver que Jeff había mordido la cerradura de la puerta dejando una gran marca en esta "a la mierda los pulgares" dijo Jeff con dulce aun en su boca mientras salía.

Todos, preocupados, siguieron a Jeff para checar que no se volviera destructivo, lo siguieron hasta que lo vieron mirando abajo por el barandal de las escaleras hacia el salón principal del castillo "Jeff ¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto Bonnie hasta que…

"Princesa" oyó y miro abajo para ver a un hombre y para su sorpresa ¿humano? "ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?" pregunto la persona, vestía un traje real de color rojo con talones, muñecas, cuello y botones de la camisa dorados; tenia cabello café, piel color mandarina, ojos negros y los rasgos de su cara eran, de algún modo, familiares; cejas pobladas, nariz puntiaguda, gruesos labios y pómulos y también su voz. Ahí fue cuando Bonnie vio luz en la oscuridad.

"espera, ¿Ricardio?" pregunto Bonnie sorprendida

"ah, así que me reconoces" dijo Ricardio con una sonrisa siniestra

"¿que? ¿Este tipo? Espera ¿que? Espera, Finn ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Jake rápidamente

"no lo sé viejo, pero no me gusta" respondió Finn

"Princesa, he venido por tu mano en matrimonio" dijo Ricardio revelando un anillo de diamantes en su mano.


	15. Smiley 2

**15\. Smiley 2.**

Todos observaban la escena en la entrada principal "bueno, Ricardio, es una oferta generosa pero no" hablo Bonnie

"¿que? ¿Qué esta mal esta vez? Tengo un cuerpo, soy humano ¿Qué esta mal esta vez?" pregunto Ricardio molesto

"bueno, por un lado…"

"¡eres un lunático!" grito Finn

"sí, esa es una" dijo Bonnie

"y ella ya esta saliendo con alguien" añadió Jake

"oh, sí ¿quien?" desafió Ricardio

"este sujeto" dijo Jake levantando a Jeff en el aire, la cara de Ricardio era de 'pero ¿Qué mierda?'

"¡eso es un jodido perro! ¡¿Es esto alguna clase de estúpida broma?!" grito Ricardio

"mira, Ricardio…" empezó Bonnie, ahora estaba escaleras abajo justo frente a él

"no, tu escucha Princesa he ido demasiado lejos para que simplemente me dejes plantado, ¡y encima dices que tu novio es un perro! Realmente eres una perra" dijo Ricardio mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la forzaba a acercársele

"¡hey!" Ricardio volteo para ver al perro y volteo a todos lados buscando a quien hablo

"¡muy bien! ¡Deja de esconderte! ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!" vocifero Ricardio

"aquí abajo, idiota" hablo Jeff de nuevo atrayendo la atención de Ricardio "bien, ahora suéltala y vete fuera de aquí, ahora"

"oh, miren, la basura puede hablar"

"¡Hey! ¡Eso me ofende!" grito Jake

"aun así al grano, déjala ir" amenazo Jeff

"¿o que?" desafío Ricardio mientras buscaba algo dentro de su abrigo

"bueno, soy un perro así que" Jeff corrió hacia Ricardio a punto de morderlo hasta que Ricardio saco una pistola de su abrigo y le disparo a Jeff lo que parecía ser hecha de electricidad que envolvió a Jeff y lo mando hasta el muro mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo y el se retorcía de dolor

"¡Jeff!" Finn salto el barandal de la escalera, espada en mano para ir contra Ricardio quien solo le disparo una red eléctrica, él se retorció de dolor. Jake fue el siguiente en ir, se estiro hacia Ricardio y luego se hiso demasiado grande para cualquier red, Ricardio lo miro aburrido y saco otra pistola que parecía ser roja y le disparo a Jake con ella, inmediatamente cayo dormido. Ricardio no bajo la guardia y le disparo a Jake con otra red eléctrica. Marceline también iba a ir, hasta que

"¡Marceline, no puedes!" grito Bonnie

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Marceline frustrada, Bonnie simplemente acaricio su estomago recordándole al niño que cargaba dentro, luego se le ocurrió una idea y fue al laboratorio

"espera ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Bonnie

"bien, ahora que todas las distracciones están en su lugar" dijo Ricardio mientras trataba de besar a Bonnie ella gemía y empujaba su cabeza atrás, luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Ricardio hiso una mueca de enojo y la golpeo en la mejilla, ella cayo al suelo sosteniendo su mejilla amoratada "me has desafiado lo suficiente, voy a…" Ricardio se detuvo a la mitad del enunciado cuando oyó gruñidos, miro hacia Jeff y lo vio temblando y gruñendo, soltando aullidos, mientras el dispositivo en su cuello sonaba con estática y la voz del otro yo de Jeff

"te atreves a herirla, debo asesinarte" grito Jeff mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse, sus dientes crecieron, sus garras se extendieron y su pelo blanco se volvió rojo como la sangre. Mientras tanto l red eléctrica se rompía y la electricidad se esparcía lejos de Jeff "¡Aquí esta Smiley!"

"¿qué demonios?" dijo Ricardio mientras retrocedía y Smiley se acercaba lentamente a él

"¿sabes? En cierta forma tengo que agradecerte. Gracias a ti ahora tengo control total, claro que sobre el cuerpo de un perro, pero aun así al grano, gracias a ti puedo hacer lo que quiero por un tiempo y ahora mismo…" dijo Smiley mientras se detenía y miraba a Ricardio con una sonrisa maniática "es ver que tal sabes"

Ricardio, al ver el peligro inminente en el que se hallaba, comenzó a dispararle a Smiley con la pistola de redes eléctricas mientras él las esquivaba al acercarse, Ricardio preparo el arma, estaba a centímetros de la cara de Smiley, jalo el gatillo… ¿para fallar? Ricardio parpadeo sorprendido, miro a todos lados sin hallar señales del perro

Hasta que Jeff apareció detrás de él y le clavo los colmillos en un hombro, la sangre salió a chorros y Ricardio grito de dolor. Smiley lo dejo ir mientras hacía que resbalaran sus pies y lo pateaba en el aire; Ricardio solo podía flotar en el aire mirando a su alrededor buscando al monstruo para ver donde aparecería, para hallarlo en el aire, luego se dio una voltereta y golpeo a Ricardio en el estomago con la cola lo que lo mando al suelo. Cuando Ricardio golpeo el suelo aulló de dolor y sintió unas cuantas costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado y, probablemente, un riñón desgarrado; miro alrededor y vio su pistola de redes eléctricas cerca, trato de alcanzarla esperanzado, hasta que una pata peluda se coloco sobre ella.

Ricardio miro hacia arriba para ver a Smiley sonriéndole "no necesitamos juguetes ahora, ¿verdad?" Smiley le hablaba mientras hacía presión en la pistola partiéndola en pedazos, luego camino hacia Ricardio y lo olio "Ah, así que tú eras lo que Jeff olio antes, huelo… carne de corazón pura" dijo Smiley mientras Ricardio se ponía pálido "Aun así, vamos a ver qué tan rico eres" Smiley abrió la boca, y estaba a punto de comerse a Ricardio (mientras este gritaba de horror como una niña asustada), cuando Smiley tuvo que retroceder ante un ataque "grandioso, tu de nuevo, ¿Por qué no puedo tener un momento decente por aquí?" le pregunto Smiley a Finn quien había salido de la red y tenía su Espada demoniaca en la mano, Ricardio se escondió detrás de Finn.

"Tienes que sacarme de aquí" rogo Ricardio

"con la condición de que nunca más regreses" le dijo Finn

"trato" prometió Ricardio

"oh, vamos, Finn; estoy hambriento, además a diferencia de la última vez en el bosque Jeff no está aquí para ayudar, y ya sabes lo que dicen: los instintos animales son asesinos" dijo Smiley yendo hacia Finn

"Bonnie, tengo tu… ¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Marceline mientras veía el cambio de panorama: Ricardio golpeado, Finn protegiéndolo y Jeff del doble de su tamaño anterior y cabello rojo en vez de blanco

"¡Marceline, dispárale!" dijo Finn apuntando a Smiley. Marceline apunto el Burglerber hacia Jeff y disparo la bola hacia Smiley. Todos cerraron los ojos esperando la explosión, como nada paso se giraron para ver a Smiley masticando la bola como si de un juguete de mascar se tratara, siguió haciéndolo hasta que

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" se pregunto a si mismo y arrojo la bola hacia las escalera ocasionando la explosión, en medio de la confusión Smiley fue hacia Ricardio, este se encogió de temor mientras Smiley le lanzaba una mordida para acabar mordiendo otra cosa, la espada de Finn para ser más exactos

"no, Jeff malo, maaalo" dijo Finn y Jeff lo levanto del suelo junto con su espada, lo zarandeo violentamente en el aire, lo impacto contra el suelo y lo arrojo a un lado para luego avanzar hacia Ricardio pero se detuvo al ver que él tenia su cuchillo y lo acercaba a la garganta de Bonnie

"no des un paso más fenómeno o la Princesa lo pagara" amenazó Ricardio mientras acercaba más el cuchillo a la garganta de Bonnie, Smiley obedeció haciendo un gesto resignado y se sentó "bien, aparentemente no eres del todo estúpido" se burlo Ricardio y Smiley le gruño "silencio. Bien Bonnibel ahora tu y yo seremos marido y…" Ricardio se detuvo al sentir un inmenso dolor en su cabeza, Smiley tenia sus colmillos clavados en esta "¡oh, dios!" gimió Ricardio mientras Smiley le arrancaba la cabeza y él gritaba, y siguió gritando hasta que un pequeño par de piernas salieron del fondo de su cabeza y el mismísimo Ricardio salió de esta en su forma de corazón para luego hacer una corretiza hasta la puerta solo para que Smiley lo pisara "p-por favor, ten piedad" suplico Ricardio y Smiley se preparo para comérselo

"¡Jeff!" grito Bonnie deteniendo a Smiley a pocos centímetros de comerse a Ricardio, Smiley dirigió su atención a ella "Jeff, estoy a salvo, déjalo ir" pidió Bonnie y Jeff la miro y luego miro al corazón quien estaba llorando y temblando de miedo, Smiley dejo salir un gruñido molesto y levanto su pata, Ricardio no sabia que hacer hasta que Smiley le dijo

"corre" no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo mientras Smiley iba hacia Bonnie

"regresare para volver cenizas este lugar y matar a esa perra" susurro Ricardio y Smiley lo escucho y lo ataco

"¡Jeff, no!" grito Bonnie y Ricardio volteo para ver como los dientes de Smiley se hundían en su carne, Ricardio grito de dolor, Smiley despedazo la parte superior del cuerpo de Ricardio y siguió masticando el resto hasta que sus gritos fueron remplazados por el sonido de la sangre chorreando el suelo y retozando en la boca de Smiley. Después de unos momentos Smiley se levanto y miro al grupo. Ellos lo vieron con una sonrisa maniática y sangre resbalando por su barbilla, sus opciones eran: atacar o correr.

"Oh, no se preocupen, ya tuve lo que me correspondía por hoy, así que, sí, no se preocupen mucho pero aun así escuchen esto: la próxima vez que me vean no sobrevivirán" dijo Smiley mientras su cabello rojo se volvía blanco nuevamente, se encogía y, finalmente, caía al suelo inconsciente mientras Jake despertaba de su siesta

"oh, viejo, ¿Qué me perdí?"


	16. Visitas

**16\. Visitas.**

Jeff abrió los ojos lentamente y dejo salir un bostezo, vio que estaba en una cama rosada hasta que un olor familiar entro por su nariz, el olor a sangre "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué mierda hice?!" Jeff seguía gritando preocupado por lo que había hecho

"Jeff, Jeff" Jeff miro arriba para ver a Bonnie sentada en una silla cercana "oh, bueno, estas bien"

"Bonnie ¿Por qué estoy cubierto de sangre? No, borra eso ¿de quien es esta sangre?" pregunto Jeff

"es la sangre de Ricardio" le dijo Bonnie suavemente

"oh, esta bien entonces" dijo Jeff como si nada

"¡Jeff!" exclamo Bonnie sorprendida

"¿que?" pregunto Jeff

"¿estas diciendo que estas realmente bien con haberlo asesino y habértelo comido?" pregunto Bonnie

"hmm, tal vez la parte de comérmelo fue un poco extremista, pero sí" dijo Jeff honestamente y lamio su pata

"Jeff, hay una línea que no debe cruzarse y tú…"

"Bonnie a menos que me equivoque el bastardo te golpeo y, aunque solo soy capaz de ver en blanco y negro, aun puedo ver el moretón donde te golpeo" dijo Jeff mirando su moretón mientras ella trataba de cubrirlo

"aun así eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste, podrías haber matado a Finn"

"¡Finn! Tienes que estar bromeando, no hay manera con un demonio de que él muera, quiero decir, el sujeto no puede ser humano debe ser algún tipo de híbrido, estado evolucionario o algo con 9 jodidas vidas. Quiero decir, por favor, vivió luego de enfrentarse cara a cara conmigo y aun así salió solo con unos cuantos moretones, ¡debería haber quedado en estado vegetal de por vida!" dijo Jeff

"aun así…" comenzó Bonnie mientras iba hacia Jeff y se sentaba junto a él "tienes que…" Bonnie se detuvo cuando Jeff se aparto de ella "¿Jeff?" pregunto confundida

"mira, Bonnie, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, no podemos estar juntos" dijo Jeff

"¡¿qué?!" grito Bonnie

"mira Bonnie, por si no lo has notado: soy un perro, estaba bien cuando era humano, por que podía controlarme pero ahora podría literalmente matarte en cualquier momento asi que, sí, no podemos estar juntos" le dijo Jeff

"¡¿estas bromeando?!" exclamo Bonnie

"¿que?" pregunto Jeff

"¡me estas dejando por las apariencias!" grito ella

"no sé ni porque te enojas, te estoy dejando debido a mi apariencia. Mira, podemos estar juntos cuando sea normal otra vez o al menos humano, hasta entones yo me marcho" dijo Jeff mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y estaba a punto de morderla para pasar (dado que aun no tenia pulgares) cuando

"yo no haría eso, esa puerta es de chocolate" dijo Bonnie y Jeff se detuvo a medio camino de morder el camino a su tumba" así que creo que estas atrapado aquí y podremos…" Bonnie se detuvo a medio enunciado al oír el sonido de un choque, vio que Jeff había atravesado la puerta

"¡dulce es dulce, Bonnie!" grito Jeff mientras corría, Bonnie lo siguió a través de la puerta destruida

"¡Jeff, regresa aquí!" le grito Bonnie al pasillo desolado

"Princesa, ¿Qué paso? Oímos un choque" pregunto Finn que era seguido por Marceline y Jake

"Oh, es solo que Jeff huyo, dice que no podemos estar juntos hasta que sea humano otra vez" explico Bonnie

"bueno, podemos llevarlo con el Hombre Mágico y obligarlo a transformar a Jeff" dijo Finn

"suena como un plan pero ¿Cómo haremos que Jeff venga? ¿Y por voluntad?" pregunto Marceline no queriendo lidiar con un perro demoniaco

"fácil" dijo Finn y esculco en su mochila para sacar unas croquetas "¡aquí, Jeff! ¡Hay croquetas!" grito Finn y todos lo miraron como si fuera un estúpido

"Finn, Jeff es un perro, pero no vendrá por unas…" Bonnie se detuvo cuando oyó pasos, Jeff estaba al otro lado del pasillo

"¡Ha, se los dije!" dijo Finn victorioso

"oh, no, no vine por las croquetas, vine por el brazo de Finn" dijo Jeff haciendo que la sangre de Finn se helara "Finn voy a arrancarte el brazo por que pensaste que caería en eso y por que será divertido. Así que te daré 5 segundos para que corras por tu vida, di tus arrepentimientos y escribe tu testamento"

"esta bromeando, ¿verdad?" pregunto Finn preocupado

"4"

"no esta bromeando" exclamo Marceline

"3"

"¡corre, Finn!" grito Jake

"2"

Finn corrió al final del pasillo

"1" Jeff salió tras de Finn, los demás trataron de bloquear su camino pero él simplemente maniobro entre ellos e hiso su camino hacia Finn, los demás lo miraron alejarse mientras llegaba al final del pasillo y fuera de su vista, instantáneamente se oyó un grito de dolor

"¡FINN!" grito el grupo y se dirigió hacia los gritos para toparse con que ¿Jeff era el que gritaba? Él caminaba por todo el lugar dando tumbos con las paredes y chocando su cabeza contra el suelo, el grupo miro a Finn

"Finn ¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto Marceline mientras Jeff seguía gritando

"bueno el venia hacia mi, alcance mi mochila, lo vi frente a mi, él se acerco, saque algo de mi mochila y se lo arroje a la cara" explico Finn

"¿y que le arrojaste a la cara?" pregunto Bonnie mientras Finn le mostraba un recipiente vacio

"la salsa súper extra picante" dijo Finn malicioso

"¡alguien sáquela de mis ojos ya!" grito Jeff

"esto apesta, joder" dijo Jeff mientras era cargado dentro de una jaula para perros hecha totalmente de titanio y completamente sellada, solo pequeños agujeros permitían el paso de aire al interior; lo habían curado de la salsa súper extra picante luego de ponerlo dentro por considerarlo más seguro ya que el no se resistiría porque estaba convaleciente

"bueno, no podemos soltarte, podrías matar a Finn" explico Marceline mientras cargaba la jaula y Finn sostenía su sombrilla sobre ella

"¿ah, si? ¿Y que sigue? ¿Me pondrán un collar de choques cuando me dejen salir?" pregunto Jeff enojado

"¿que? No, eso es una tontería" se rio falsamente Bonnie mientras guardaba el collar en su bolsillo y silbaba

"aun así ¿Cuánto más falta para la casa de ese tipo, Finn?" pregunto Marceline

"un poco más, ¿verdad, Jake?" pregunto Finn dado que el grupo estaba siendo cargado en su lomo

"sip, solo…ya llegamos" dijo Jake mientras los bajaba y ellos miraban el lugar, tan horrible como siempre, delante de ellos había una vieja y destartalada casa; las ventanas estaban rotas, la puerta era vieja y desvencijada, una sombra rosada cubría la estructura de madera y el techo parecía era de metal que parecía arruinado por las palancas, había suciedad en todas partes y cajas con la palabra "basura" escrita en ellas; también había un auto con vidrios rotos

"wow, este lugar apesta" dijo Jeff

"hola ahí abajo intrusos, ¿Cómo podría servirles?" el grupo miro arriba para ver al Hombre Mágico flotando sobre sus cabezas

"¡Hombre Mágico! ¡Estamos aquí para que arregles lo que rompiste!" grito Finn

"¿que? ¿Aun estas molesto porque rompí tu reloj cuando robe el sándwich de Jake?" pregunto Hombre Mágico con una sonrisa

"no, quiero decir sí, quiero decir…mira, solo arregla a Jeff para que podamos irnos" le dijo Finn al Hombre Mágico mientras el grupo bajaba a tierra y e mismo Hombre Mágico descendía también al suelo. Marceline abrió la jaula y dejo salir a Jeff.

"mmm, nunca he hecho una castración, pero hare lo que pueda" dijo Hombre Mágico

"ya esta" gruño Jeff y sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar nuevamente. Su cuerpo se expandió, sus dientes se hicieron más filosos, sus garras se expandieron y su pelo blanco se volvió rojo como la sangre

"¿Qué demonios?" exclamo Hombre Mágicomientras Jeff saltaba sobre él y colocaba su cabeza en su hocico

"okey, cabron, tienes 3 opciones. 1 volverme a la normalidad ahora y que nos vayamos, 2 muerdo tu cabeza hasta que me devuelvas a la normalidad o 3 te como vivo ahora mismo y, créeme, no será la primera vez" exclamo Jeff y Hombre Mágico miro al grupo

"dice la verdad" dijo Finn

"si, mato y se comió a un tipo hace unas buenas 3 horas" añadió Jake

"ok, ok, te volveré normal" rogo Hombre Mágico mientras levantaba un dedo hacia Jeff y lo cambiaba, cuando se volvió normal Jeff comenzó a escupir tratado de sacar el sabor de Hombre Mágico de su boca

"gracias y también" dijo Jeff y golpeo a Hombre Mágico a sangre fría

"¡Jeff!" grito Bonnie

"¿qué, Bonnie? No voy a ir a casa desnudo" dijo Jeff y el grupo se dio cuenta de que Jeff no traía ropa puesta y se volteo, luego de un tiempo "Dios, estas ropas apestan" dijo Jeff y el grupo se volteo para verlo con las ropas de Hombre Mágico puestas. Mientras el grupo trataba de no reírse "ni una sola palabra" amenazo Jeff mientras Jake crecía y los levantaba para luego dirigirse al Dulce Reino

"así que, Jeff, dijiste que cuando volvieras a ser normal podíamos volver a estar juntos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Bonnie

"sip" respondió Jeff

"¿puede eso esperar un poco mas?" pidió Bonnie

"¿porque?-ugh" luego fue golpeado en la coronilla mientras llevaba sus manos para cubrir su virilidad herida "¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto Jeff jadeando mientras rodaba en la espalda de Jake

"por dejarme, ¿Por qué más?"

"oh, vamos, ¿todavía sigues con eso?" pregunto Jeff, luego los dos se vieron envueltos en una pelea

"este será un largo camino a casa" gruño Finn

"sí, pero hay algo aquí de lo que deberías tomar nota Finn" dijo Marceline

"¿y que es eso?" pregunto Finn arqueando una ceja

"si alguna vez me dejas te hare sufrir" siseo Marceline y Finn trago saliva "que bueno que entendiste el mensaje" dijo Marceline mientras se acurrucaba con Finn, él seguía medio asustado, y los dos de atrás seguían peleando

Luego de un rato el grupo finalmente llego al Dulce Reino, Finn y Marceline se daban la mano, así como Jeff y Bonnie habiendo dejado su pequeña disputa domestica de lado, ahora que estaba resuelta

"oh, que bueno que volvieron" el grupo se giro a ver al Mayordomo Mentita

"sí, estamos de vuelta ¿y?" pregunto Finn

"bueno, es por el hecho de que hubo un ataque" dijo Mentita

"espera, ¿un ataque?" pregunto Bonnie preocupada de lo que había pasado mientras ella no estaba

"sí, pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse, ya nos hemos ocupado de todo, pero esta el asunto de ver a los atacantes. Especialmente tu Jeff, además de que tengo tus ropas y armas aquí" dijo Mayordomo Mentita mientras le entregaba a Jeff sus ropas

"gracias, ¿pero porque…? Por favor no me digas que significa lo que significa" pregunto Jeff mientras el grupo se llenaba de preocupación, Mayordomo Mentita simplemente negó con la cabeza "genial" dijo Jeff en tono molesto, luego tomo sus ropas y se cambio sin importarle si la gente lo estaba viendo "así que ¿Dónde están?" pregunto Jeff

El grupo comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección al calabozo "llegaron 5 minutos después de que ustedes se marcharon, al principio enloquecieron y atacaron todo lo que tenían enfrente, luego solo se detuvieron y se dejaron arrestar." Explico Mayordomo Mentita a la vez que llegaban al fondo para ver a un montón de banana-guardias rodeando a los sujetos "de acuerdo, abran" ordeno Mayordomo Mentita y los guardias se retiraron dejando ver a los 2 individuos; uno vestía una chaqueta grisácea con una capucha azul sobre su cabeza las mangas eran de color gris oscuro con pequeños toques de un gris más claro en toda su extensión, también traía unos pantalones gris acero y tenis, levanto la cabeza para mostrar que traía una extraña bufanda que parecía una sonrisa y traía goles amarillos; tenia el cabello café y piel blanca clara. La otra persona era diferente, vestía una capucha negra, una bufanda rayada blanca y negra, guantes blancos y tenis blanco y negro; su cara era ocultada por una máscara mitad negro mitad blanco el lado negro mostraba una cara enfadada, pero pronto cambio a una sonriente una vez que vio a Jeff

"¿k-Kagekao? ¿Tobi?" pregunto Jeff con voz temblorosa

"hola, Jeff"


	17. ¿Por que estamos aquí?

**17\. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?**

El cuarto estaba en silencio mientras Jeff miraba a los dos nuevos individuos delante de él "¡Toby! ¡Kagekao!" grito Jeff mientras caminaba hacia los dos mientras los dos individuos apresados rompían sus cadenas e iban hacia él

"¡Jeff!" grito Finn para advertirle

"¡denme un abrazo, bastardos desconsiderados!" dijo Jeff mientras abrazaba a los dos individuos mientras se reían y compartían todos los miraban confundidos "¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?" pregunto Jeff

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?" pregunto Kagekao

"además, ¿Por qué estamos en la Tierra de Dulce?" pregunto también Toby

"no están en la Tierra de Dulce, están en el Dulce Reino" lo corrigió Jeff

"¿hay alguna diferencia?" preguntaron ambos al unísono

"¿Jeff?" llamo Bonnie obteniendo su atención

"oh, si; no deben preocuparse de estos dos, son viejos amigos; amigos que no trataran de matarme mientras duermo"dijo Jeff abrazando a ambos

"nunca dije eso" dijo Kagekao

"bastardo" dijo Jeff

"es lo que soy" dijo Kagekao, parecía usual el que se maldijeran el uno al otro "pero aun así, vinimos por algo" dijo Kagekao sombríamente, el cuarto quedo silencioso nuevamente

"¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?" preguntoToby.

El grupo estaba dentro de un cuarto mientras bebían lo que les habían servido Finn, Jake, Jeff, Marceline y Tobi bebían soda mientras Bonnie bebía una taza de te y Kagekao bebía vino "bueno Jeff, vinimos aquí por un asunto simple, uno del que no puedes escapar" dijo Kagekao

"así que están aquí para arrastrarme de vuelta ¿eh?" pregunto Jeff, su tono amigable cambio por uno distante y frio

"whoa, whoa, ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si estuviera aquí para eso? No, vinimos por esto" dijo Kagekao mientras sacaba un pergamino negro atado con un listón rojo y se lo entregaba a Jeff, todos miraron a Jeff mientras el veía el pergamino

"¿de quien es esto?" pregunto Jeff mirando a ambos ellos se encogieron de hombros. Le entregaron el pergamino a Jeff "les juro que si es mío, yo..."

"tranquilo no es para ti, si lo fuera tu papá estaría aquí personalmente y no nos habría enviado" dijo Kagekao mientras su máscara mostraba una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, mientras Jeff abría el pergamino dubitativamente y luego miraba a Kagekao son riendo ampliamente

"Kagekao, tu de todos los hombres, viejo, ella es una novia desafortunada" dijo Jeff y Kagekao le salto encima, los demás iban a ayudarlo cuando se percataron de que solo estaban forcejeando.

"vamos, dilo: tío" dijo Kagekao mientras sostenía la cabeza de Jeff bajo su brazo, el grupo volvió su atención hacia el papel y leyeron el contenido

 _ **ESTAS INVITADO**_

 _ **Jeff TheKiller y todos aquellos a los que decida traer están invitados a la ceremonia de unión de ambos:**_

 _ **Kagekao y Suicide Saddie**_

 _ **Estaremos esperando verlos ahí, recuerden, asistan o mueran.**_

El grupo siguió leyendo mientras pensaban en preguntar lo que eso significaba "es una boda" todos voltearon para ver a Toby hablando "es una invitación para ir a la boda, Jeff no les habrá dicho mucho sobre nuestras costumbres pero es obligatorio asistir" dijo Toby mientras bebía un poco más de la soda que le habían dado

"¿y quien eres tu exactamente?" pregunto Marceline

"soy TicciToby, pueden llamarme Toby si gustan, soy el hermano de Jeff" dijo Toby

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron todos mientras giraban a ver a Jeff quien tenia a Kagekao apresado

"oh si, él es familia, olvide mencionarlo" dijo Jeff y luego fue estrellado contra la pared

"y el ganador por knock-out técnico… ¡Kage…!" Kagekao se detuvo a medio enunciado cuando le estrellaron una silla en la cabeza

"y una mierda; pero aun así, sí, él es familia" dijo Jeff tomando asiento "es adoptado, pero aun así es familia, nada menos" dijo Jeff y Kagekao se sentó también

"sip, el padre de Jeff lo trajo" añadió Kagekao

"espera, ¿ese monstruo te introdujo a la familia?" dijo Finn, los ojos de ambos: Jeff y Kagekao, se ensancharon. Jeff pateo la silla de Finn haciéndolo caer, un hacha paso volando por donde había estado la cabeza de Finn y se clavo en la pared mientras Finn caía al suelo dando un gruñido, él abrió los ojos para ver a Jeff y Kagekao sosteniendo a Toby mientras el sostenía lo que parecía ser un hacha vieja y oxidada en su mano y trataba de llegar a Finn

"¡déjenme matarlo! ¡Déjenme arrancarle la piel!" grito Toby mientras era puesto de vuelta en su silla

"sí, tengan cuidado de llamar a mi padre cualquier cosa mala delante de él" dijo Jeff aun reteniendo a Toby

"¿porque?" pregunto Jake

"bueno, mi papá no era tan malo antes, en su juventud él salvo a Toby. Originalmente Tobytenía que ser golpeado por todo un pueblo y luego morir quemado en un fuego que se esparció por la villa entera. Mi papá estaba ahí y saco a Toby si un rasguño, él es mayormente la razón de porque Toby aun esta vivo" dijo Jeff mientras Toby comenzaba a calmarse un poco

"lo siento" dijo Finn

"voy a asesinarte" dijo Toby, Finn se hallaba apoyado en sus tobillos

"aun así, Jeff ¿vienes o no? Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo, no te lo perderías, ¿verdad?" pregunto Kagekao mientras Jeff lo miraba, luego dio un suspiro

"tu sabes que no me lo perdería pero _ella_ seguramente estará ahí y tu sabes las reglas, no pelear o serás asesinado ahí mismo, ella será capaz de enfrentarme dado que no hay represalias en su contra y no seré capaz de hacer mierda mientras me asesina" dijo Jeff

"bueno, entonces re tengo buenas noticias: ella esta muerta" dijo Toby y los ojos de Jeff se ensancharon

"¿que?" pregunto Jeff

"es considerada muerta, todo mundo la ha buscado por todas partes, incluso tu papá la busco y nada, no hay rastro de ella en ninguna parte" le dijo Kagekao

"¡SI! ¡Oh, viejo! ¡Me quitan un enorme peso de encima!" grito Jeff

"¿Quién es _'ella'_?" pregunto Bonnie

"solo alguien a quien Jeff le ha temido desde hace tiempo" se burloToby

"vete al infierno" dijo Jeff

"tu primero" respondió Toby

"además, dado que todas las buenas noticias han ido y venido tenemos algo mas por lo que hemos venido: unas personas" dijo Kagekao

"¿por quien han venido?" pregunto Jeff

"estas personas" dijo Toby dándole a Jeff una lista, mientras Jeff la leía comenzó a temblar y sacudirse

"¿Quién ordeno esto?" pregunto Jeff aun temblando

"el mismísimo Zalgo, dijo que ahora son parte de la familia. ¿Los conoces?" pregunto Kagekao

"si" dijo Jeff mientras miraba al grupo y les entregaba el papel, ellos lo leyeron

 _Traigan a las siguientes personas a la ceremonia, vivas:_

 _Finn_

 _Marceline Abadeer_

 _Princesa B. Bubblegum_

"¿Jeff, porque están nuestros nombres en esto?" pregunto Finn

"esto solo pasa cuando Zalgo quiere nuevos reclutas u oficialmente acepta a alguien dentro de la Familia" dijo Toby

"pero ¿porque?" pregunto Jeff

"no lo sabemos, honestamente esperábamos que esos fueran los nombres de lideres de asesinos y ladrones. No sujetos que lucen como si no mataran una mosca (yo también m decepcionaría)" dijo Kagekao refiriéndose al grupo "pero aun así reglas son reglas, ellos tienen que venir o si no"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No puedo creer que los arrastre dentro de todo esto!" dijo Jeff furico

"Jeff esta bien, además dijiste que no se peleara así que estaremos bien, ¿cierto?" dijo Bonnie

"si"

"bien, todo arreglado, también, no es por ser demandante pero ¿tienen algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos hasta mañana?" pregunto Kagekao

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Jeff

"nuestro padre no estará aquí hasta mañana para recogernos" contesto Toby

"si, tenemos suficientes cuartos vacios si gustan" ofreció Bonnie

"gracias, estén todos aquí mañana a las 6 de la mañana en punto" dijo Kagekao

"bien, vamos Finn, me ayudaras a escoger un vestido para esto" dijo Marceline arrastrando a Finn con ella mientras usaba a Jake como sombrilla y salía del cuarto

"le diré a Mayordomo Mentita que venga y les muestre sus cuartos" dijo Bonnie

"gracias" dijeron Toby y Kagekao. Ambos se hallaban ahora en cuartos separados. Kagekao se estaba preguntando porque su cama olía como a regaliz cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, al ir a abrirla honestamente esperaba a Jeff pero en su lugar se topo con Bonnie parada ahí "oh, hola"

"hola, Sr. Kagekao, ¿cierto?" dijo Bonnie tratando de decir bien su nombre

"si, ¿en que puedo servirte?" pregunto Kagekao

"algunas respuestas si las tiene" dijo Bonnie mientras simplemente caminaba dentro

"okay, ¿y que respuestas serian esas?" pregunto Kagekao sentado en la cama

"¿no nos dijo a mi y a mis amigos que ahora éramos parte de su familia?" pregunto Bonnie

"sí"

"bueno, ¿y puedo preguntarle las diferentes maneras en que eso pudo haber pasado?" pregunto Bonnie

"hay algunas formas, veamos ¿Jeff te pidió matrimonio?" pregunto Kagekao mientras su mascara mostraba como levantaba una ceja

"no" contesto Bonnie

"hmm, entonces estas embarazada" dijo Kagekao simplemente y los ojos de Bonnie se ensancharon

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"esas son las únicas dos maneras dentro de esta familia, voy a adivinar y diré que ese chico llamado Finn embarazo a Marceline" asumió Kagekao

"sí, eso es correcto" dijo Bonnie

"y no se lo has dicho a Jeff" continuo Kagekao

"si"

"espera, ¿se lo dijiste?"

"¿que? No, él aun no lo sabe" dijo Bonnie

"bueno, creo que seré mejor que se lo diga" dijo Kagekao y comenzó a bajarse de la cama

"¡no harás tal cosa!" grito Bonnie

"¿oh, si? ¿Y que harás para detenerme?" reto Kagekao, entonces Bonnie saco una nueva pistola apenas un poco más grande que su mano "¿se supone que eso va a detenerme?" se rio Kagekao y Bonnie apunto a la pared, luego disparo una bola de luz que desintegro la pared y no paro hasta que dejo un agujero de 5 metros de radio que dejaba ver el exterior. Kagekao dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia Bonnie, ella tenía su arma apuntada hacia él.

"le pregunte a Jeff y sé que no tienes la habilidad de saltar a lugares al azar, así que a esta distancia morirás. Ahora, esto se mantendrá en secreto o no vivirás lo suficiente para ver a tu novia" le dijo Bonnie

"entendido" dijo Kagekao

"bien" dijo Bonnie mientras simplemente salía de la habitación

"cielos, Jeff; siempre escoges a las locas, aunque pensé que Jane te habría hecho cambiar tu elección de mujeres. Aun así parece estar bien para estar en la familia" dijo Kagekao sin saber que Bonnie lo estaba escuchando mientras se preguntaba ¿Quién es Jane?


	18. Boda

**18\. Boda.**

Bonnie estaba en su cuarto acurrucada junto a Jeff, había sido así desde su noche juntos: aquella que causo que Bonnie concibiera al hijo de Jeff; sin embargo ella no sabia nada de las dos personas que los miraban. Mientras abría lentamente los ojos contemplo a los dos individuos no-bienvenidos en su cuarto "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto gruñendo mientras bostezaba y se levantaba, luego noto que aun era de noche "son las 5:30 de la mañana, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Bonnie molesta

"despertarlos, nos vamos en 30 minutos" dijo Kagekao

"¡¿en la mañana?!" grito Bonnie despertando a Jeff, el se despertó en posición defensiva tomando sus cuchillos y colocándolos e las gargantas de Toby y Kagekao

"hola, bello durmiente" bromeo Toby y Jeff guardo los cuchillos

"¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?" pregunto Jeff rascándose la cabeza

"Jeff ¿todavía duermes con esos?" pregunto Bonnie

"sip, justo como cuando crecíamos, es difícil dejar los hábitos, ¿huh? También, ¡podrías habernos advertido que los nuevos miembros eran peligrosos!" le grito Toby

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto Jeff poniéndose la chaqueta

"El llamado Finn podrías haberme dicho que tenia armas, el sujeto casi me corta la cabeza; además de que casi me vuela en pedazos" dijo Kagekao sonando levemente irritado

"y la llamada Marceline, podrías haber dicho que puede transformarse" añadió Toby

"¿porque?" Bonnie se añadió a la conversación

"porque fuimos y los trajimos" dijo Toby haciéndose a un lado para mostrar al grupo atado e inconsciente. A Bonnie se le cortó la respiración ante la vista y fue a su lado

"¿Qué les hicieron?" pregunto Bonnie mientras los examinaba para ver si estaban bien

"nada, pero por favor apúrate y cámbiate, Traje estos trajes para ellos" dijo Kagekao mientras mostraba unos esmóquines para Finn y Jake, así como un vestido para Marceline. Bonnie miro a Jeff y el solo se encogió de hombros

"bien" dijo ella y fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Salió unos minutos después y las quijadas de todos cayeron, Bonnie se paro ahí vistiendo un vestido strapless negro que ceñía sus curvas, un lado de su vestido exponía el costado de su estomago, mientas el vestido se comprimía mas haciendo parecer que mostraba sus piernas pero aun así cubriéndolas. Tenia guantes largos negros que cubrían sus brazos hasta pasando sus codos; tacones negros de diseñador; su cabello se hallaba sujeto a su espalda mientras que pequeños mechones se mostraban a la altura de sus orejas "¿bueno?" le pregunto al grupo y Jeff rio un poco

"te ves deliciosa, Bonnie" bromeo Jeff y Bonnie se sonrojo un poco

"hey, chicos, volví, tuve que ir por otro vestido" dijo Marceline mientras entraba en el cuarto y aterrizaba en el suelo, vestía un vestido rojo escarlata sin un hombro que tenia un adorno de flor en el opuesto su vestido flotaba abiertamente en la abertura que tenia para mostrar sus piernas, lo que mostraba que traía tacones rojos y usaba guantes de red largos que cubrían sus brazos por completo. Mientras tanto la máscara de Kagekao mostraba una gota blanca en su boca representando así que babeaba, Jeff lo golpeo en la cabeza

"¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!" grito Kagekao

"Uno, esa es mi novia. Dos, esa es mi prima. Y tres, estas a punto de ser un hombre casado así que por lo menos puedo empujar el sentido común dentro de ti y dejar salir el resto de tu sistema" dijo Jeff y lo golpeo de nuevo

"¿y porque fue ese?" pregunto Kagekao

"por diversión" dijo Jeff y la máscara de Kagekao mostro rabia mientras el negro comenzaba a cubrir el lado blanco de su mascara haciéndolo lucir mas fiero y enojado, sus guantes se convirtieron en garras y garras afiladas como navajas salieron de sus zapatos "me tocas y le diré a Suicide como lucia tu mascara" hablo Jeff y Kagekao se detuvo a centímetros de su cara temblando, Jeff solo sonrió

"uno de estos días Jeff, uno de estos jodidos días" dijo Kagekao

"bueno, veo que todos se llevan bien" se oyó la voz de Jake y todos voltearon para ver a Finn y Jake uno al lado del otro. Finn lucia un versátil traje negro, dándole a Finn una figura delgada, también traía una corbata de moño y una camisa azul debajo, traía un botón de rosa roja en su bolsillo izquierdo, traía mancuernillas del mismo color y zapatos negros de diseñador; además de que no traía su gorro y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Jake estaba junto a él con el mismo traje y mancuernillas, sin embargo era de color oliva y la camisa era blanca así como la corbata negra, sin botón y un sombrero de copa

"y yo veo que todos están listos" se escucho una nueva voz y todos se voltearon para ver a Slenderman en la habitación, Finn inmediatamente trato de tomar su espada, pero luego recordó que no trajo ninguna

"Finn, cálmate, no hay peleas en estas cosas o la persona muere" dijo Jeff mirando a su padre

"Si, así es, no deben preocuparse de que los mate, aún" añadió Slenderman y extendió sus tentáculos para darle a Jeff, Toby y Kagekao unas bolsas; luego solo espero mientras ellos iban al baño. Unos minutos después salieron; Toby salió vistiendo un traje café rayado, con una camisa rayada azul y blanca; su corbata era negra con rayas rojas; sus gogles se hallaban en su cabeza, tenia piel blanca, blanco profundo y su cabello era café, vestía guantes negros y zapatos negros estilizados.

Kagekao salió, su traje era un collage de los colores negro y blanco, la parte izquierda de su cuerpo era blanca y la derecha era negra, su corbata también estaba dividida a la mitad e iba perfecto con su máscara, la única cosa fuera de lugar era su cabello negro que estaba expuesto.

Jeff salió del cuarto con un traje completamente blanco y una camisa negra debajo, su corbata era roja, sus mancuernillas eran del mismo color que su traje; y lucia unos zapatos blancos estilizados, y traía una rosa blanca en su bolsillo del pecho; "bueno, ¿todos listos?" pregunto Jeff y todos se agruparon alrededor de Slenderman "Un consejo, no respiren" instruyo Jeff

"¿Qué?" exclamaron todos mientras desaparecían, viajaron a través de las líneas de tiempo y los colores los pasaban **(Considerando que no puedo explicarlo vayan a Youtube y pongan Intro de Doctor Who, no les gusta, jodanse)** Finn, Jake, Marceline y Bonnie se sintieron enfermos por el viaje, Jeff sostuvo a Bonnie mientras los demás trataban de permanecer de pie.

"Bienvenidos a la boda" una nueva voz se escucho y todos voltearon a ver a Slenderman quien ahora era diferente, su ropa aun era la misma salvo que ahora lucia como en la foto que les mostro Muerte, tenia cabello del mismo color que el de Jeff y tenia ojos azules. Todos miraron a Jeff buscando una respuesta

"durante estas bodas todos deben permanecer en sus formas normales para no atraer la atención, lo que significa: Kagekao, fuera máscara" ordeno Jeff y Kagekao dejo salir un gruñido molesto se quito la mascara y los ojos y la boca desaparecieron, Kagekao tenia la piel bronceada, ojos color café y una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda

"¿feliz?" pregunto Kagekao

"no"

"vamos, llegaremos tarde" dijo Slenderman y el grupo lo siguió. Bonnie tomada del brazo de Jeff, Marceline tomada del de Finn y el resto los seguía. Slenderman camino al interior de un edificio blanco y abrió las puertas para que todos entraran, y para la sorpresa de todos era elegante. Todos pensaron que estaría lleno de sangre y de gente siendo asesinada, pero tenia clase.

"déjenme adivinar, estaban pensando en algo así como las películas de horror, ¿cierto?" dijo Toby y todos negaron con la cabeza y miraron alrededor había pilares decorados con listones de color rojo, blanco y negro; había mesas puestas con tarjetas con nombres en ellas y botellas con líquidos desde cerveza hasta solo agua. El lugar era raro ero personas normales caminaban por el vistiendo vestidos y trajes estilizados. Como parecía normal, todos hablaban de lo glorioso que se veía el lugar, Finn se estaba emocionando, nunca había visto tantos humanos antes "pues no lo es"

"tenemos algo de clase, ¿saben?" dijo Jeff y llevo al grupo a una mesa cercana que tenia sus nombres. En cuanto se sentaron un mesero vino les pregunto como les iba, luego solo se fue, cuando regreso traía una enorme bandeja con comida. En la bandeja había diferentes tipos de crepas cubiertas con jarabe de chocolate, llenas de fresa o de rebanadas de fruta y con crema chantillí encima. Así como queso recién hecho, rollos de atún, macarrones, rebanadas de pastel, tartas y fruta simple

"Jeff, ¿Qué pasa con todos los dulces?" pregunto Bonnie saboreando el macarrón

"nuestra familia tiene diente dulce" dijo Jeff simplemente

"eso explica porque te comiste tu cama" dijo Bonnie

"si" dijo Jeff a punto de morder una crepa, hasta que….

"¡Jeffy!" grito una voz entusiasta

"oh, Dios, por favor no dejes que sea él" rogo Jeff

"¡Jeffy!" grito un hombre detrás de Jeff, vestía un suéter café, traía debajo una camiseta blanca, zapatos cafés y pantalón café que combinaba, y una corbata. Su piel era bronceada y tenia cabello café como el de Jeff así como ojos cafés. Abrazo a Jeff por la espalda.

"hola, tío Trender, ¿Cómo has estado?" le dijo Jeff al sujeto

"un poco aburrido y horrible, pero aun así, veo que tu padre les dio las ropas que escogí para ti, Toby y Kagekao" dijo Trender y luego dio cuenta del grupo junto a ellos "¿Quiénes son tus amigos y que tipo de material se uso en sus ropas?" pregunto Trender mientras se paraba junto a Bonnie y examinaba su ropa "es elegante, se siente como seda, aunque el olor y la textura son los del regaliz negro" examino Trender mientras Bonnie se sentía un poco incomoda, luego Trender fue con Marceline y vio su ropa "esta también se siente como seda, sin embargo tiene la fuerza de una rara seda de telaraña y la respiración es asombrosa. Y estos trajes, se sienten como pieles de lobo pero parecen ser de poliéster" dijo Trender mientras sentía los trajes que Finn y Jake vestían, un escalofrió recorrió sus espinas

"Trender, por favor, estamos tratando de comer" pidió Jeff

"no hasta que averigüe quien hiso estos, podrían matar mi negocio, y no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga irme" dijo Trender determinado

"vi a un sujeto usando crocs, tenia sus jeans abajo exponiendo su ropa interior, una gorra en su cabeza volteada hacia atrás que decía la palabra 'robo' en una de tus tiendas" hablo Jeff y Trender lo miro y arreglo su traje, se veía un poco molesto

"discúlpenme un momento" dijo Trender mientras se dirigía a la salida más cercana

"Gracias a dios, eso me dio una hora" dijo Jeff mientras bebía algo de agua

"Jeff, ¿Quién era ese?" pregunto Marceline

"nuestro tío, Trenderman, básicamente le gusta la moda; te habría robado tus ropas sin que te dieras cuenta si le gustan mucho" dijo Jeff

"¿y que pasa si no?" pregunto Jake

"te desnuda y te pone otras ropas" dijo Jeff

"espera, ¿iba a desvestirme?" pregunto Bonnie un poco preocupada de que le quitaran sus ropas

"no, no tienes de que preocuparte, quien debería preocuparse es Finn" dijo Jeff

"¿que? ¿Porque yo?" pregunto Finn

"porque es gay" dijo Jeff y Finn movió la cabeza, confundido

"¿Qué es gay?" pregunto Finn y Jeff dejo escapar un gruñido molesto

"Marceline por favor explícale lo que significa, yo ya le explique las aves y las abejas. Viejo, al menos me deshice de uno" dijo Jeff a punto de comerse sus dulces

"¡Jeffrey!" grito otra voz detrás y Jeff dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

"genial" dijo Jeff acojonado

"¿que?" pregunto Bonnie

"más familia" respondió Jeff


	19. Familia

**19\. Familia.**

Jeff tuvo que lidiar con un miembro de la familia tras otro, pero tuvo que mantenerse en estado de alerta máxima ya que el no mintió cuando dijo que su familia tenia diente dulce puesto que todos miraban a Bonnie como lo que era, dulce. Trataba de hacer los "hola" rápido y los "adiós" aun más rápido. Ella ya había conocido a su madre, su padre, algunos sobrinos y primos, en algunos casos eran un cadillo en el trasero para lidiar con ellos: como Sally, pero lidio con ellos nada menos. Cuando finalmente tuvo tiempo de sentarse a comer, antes de morder su pastel, lo olfateo y levanto el plato por encima de su cabeza mientras todos lo miraban confundidos

"¿Jeff? ¿uh? ¿Por qué estas…?"

"dale un minuto" dijo Jeff cuando la mano de alguien apareció y tomo el pastel de Jeff

"veo que aun recuerdas que me gusta esto, Jeff" hablo un hombre y todos miraron para ver a un hombre con un traje verde cuyo interior era blanco, traía un chaleco verde y una corbata de moño del mismo color. Así como una fedora (su sombrerito) verde, tenia orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules. Una sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara mientras mordía el pastel

"la ultima vez que me comí ese pastel viniste tras de mi con un cuchillo, así que por lo menos debería entregarlo antes de que se desate una pelea por un jodido pastel de queso" dijo Jeff y ambos rieron mientras el grupo los miraba confundido "oh, cierto, chicos este es Ben, un viejo amigo"

"espera, ¿eres tu el Ben que Jeff…?" Bonnie empezó pero no termino

"sí, soy el Ben que Jeff mato con una pipa" dijo Ben simplemente mientras mordía nuevamente el pastel "parecen sorprendidos"

"es solo que no parecen estar enojados el uno con el otro" comento Marceline

"eso es porque estamos restringidos de pelear así que lidiamos con ello. Verán, durante estos raros eventos las viejas enemistades, las viejas riñas, odios, enemigos y disputas se dejan atrás, este es uno de esos días donde todos se reúnen, pero una vez que se acabe todo vuelve a la normalidad. Odio y planes para matarse unos a otros" dijo Ben sonriéndole a Jeff, Jeff le sonrió de vuelta "bueno, te veré luego" dijo Ben mientras ponía el plato en la mesa y se retiraba

"Finn, eso no será…"

"hola" Trenderman regreso pero cubierto de sangre pero mientras se la quitaba de las manos aun se podía ver bastante en sus ropas y en su cabello

"Trenderman ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Jeff

"para preguntar donde obtuvieron estas ropas" dijo Trenderman mientras arrojaba gotas de sangre lejos

"pero pensé que Jeff dijo algo sobre un sujeto y…"

"lo mate. Junte con otras 23 personas sin sentido de la moda" dijo Trenderman interrumpiendo a Finn

"Jeff, pensé que no se les permitía matar" dijo Marceline

"Dentro de nuestro tipo no, pero con otros podemos hacer lo que queramos" dijo Jeff

"exacto y…" Trenderman fue interrumpido por el sonido de campanas doblando, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas del frente y comenzaron a salir "hablaremos luego Jeff" dijo Trenderman mientras hacia señas de que lo siguiera

"quédense aquí un rato, no tomara mucho tiempo" dijo Jeff

"¿Jeff a donde vas?" pregunto Finn

"es solo la ceremonia, es solo, uh…ver como se casan eso es todo, es mejor si se quedan aquí, es solo para miembros de la familia" dijo Jeff yéndose

"¿y que no somos oficialmente miembros de la familia?" Jeff escucho la voz de Marceline y se volteo para ver a todos parados tras de él

"no se puede discutir con ustedes, ¿verdad, gente?" pregunto Jeff y todos negaron con la cabeza, él suspiro "bien, vengan" dijo Jeff y todos lo siguieron, él abrió las puertas y mostro filas y filas de asientos. Estaban dentro de una iglesia donde la gente ya estaba sentada de lado a lado el grupo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la tercera fila a la izquierda cerca del frente. Marceline fue y se sentó cerca del final donde ya había una pareja sentada, luego Finn, luego Jake, luego Bonnie y Jeff hasta el inicio "una cosa más" les susurro Jeff obteniendo su atención "no suspiren, ni respiren cuando llegue el momento, ustedes sabrán cuando sea el momento" les dijo Jeff dándoles a entender que era urgente que hicieran lo que les pidiera.

Marceline se sentó mirando el lugar, era agradable por lo menos, la joven se pregunto si así era como ella esperaba tener un matrimonio "hola, querida, ¿Cómo has estado?" le hablo la mujer junto a ella; vestía un vestido negro largo, traía un listón rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, el vestido no tenia mangas, su cabello era negro cuervo y traía un sombrero con un velo negro cubriendo su cara

"uh, bien creo, gracias por preguntar" dijo Marceline sintiéndose algo intranquila por la mujer

"cielos, como has crecido" dijo la mujer lo que sorprendió a Marceline

"mire, no se quien es usted, pero esta demasiado cerca de…"

"Marceline por favor, no soy un peligro para ti, por el contrario…" le dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero para mostrarle su cara a Marceline y la boca de esta se abrió "quiero ver la cara sonriente de mi hija, no la enojada" la mujer se parecía un montón a Marceline excepto porque su piel era bronceada y tenia ojos verdes habrían podido ser gemelas

"¿ma- mamá?" pregunto Marceline para estar segura. La mujer sonrió y asintió "Mamá ¿Cómo es que estás?"

"hablaremos luego de la ceremonia querida, cielos, como has crecido" le dijo la mujer mirándola mientras en la mente de Marceline un montón de preguntas danzaban

"Marceline ¿estás bien?" pregunto Finn sacudiendo su hombro

"Finn, esa es mi madre" le dijo Marceline quedamente y Finn miro para ver a una mujer parecida a Marceline, solo que de 28 años y humana

"¿Cómo es…?"

"no lo sé" dijo Marceline y la música lleno el salón. Todos se voltearon en sus asientos y se pusieron de pie mientras una mujer de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes con un vestido de satín que descendía desde el top y descendía en holanes hasta debajo de la rodilla tenia un diseño de doble banda de corazón hasta la línea del cuello con un estilo de diseño único que se apegaba a la forma del vestido mientras una larga cola saliente del velo se extendía por el suelo y otro parte le cubría el rostro pero dejándolo visible; caminaba por el pasillo mientras las niñas de las flores lanzaban pétalos que, al momento que los pisaba, se volvían negros. Se detuvo junto a Kagekao y ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras se sonreían, pronto entro un hombre con una sotana y una túnica blanca y un jovencito vestido también de blanco entro detrás de él sosteniendo una suerte de artefactos, el hombre de blanco se paro delante de ambos. El grupo podía decir que todos estaban a la espera, Bonnie volteo a ver a Jeff para verlo temblando, puños apretados y ojos llenos de odio. Miro hacia la gente frente a ellos para verlos con la misma expresión y mirando al hombre

"tienen permitido sentarse" hablo él y todos obedecieron rápidamente "estamos aquí para unir a los dos parados frente a ustedes para mejor o para peor dejemos que sus vidas sigan su legado hasta lo que deban alcanzar, todos de pie" el grupo se veía confundido dado que lo que esperaba que durara por lo menos 10 minutos ni siquiera duro 2

"no respiren" les dijo Jeff mientras ellos veían a todos ponerse de pie. De pronto el cuarto se volvió frío y oscuro y luego escucharon el sonido de ropas rompiéndose, miembros estirándose, movimiento de hojas, roturas de huesos y músculos, el gruñir de animales, mientras un viento frio comenzó a subir por sus espinas. Todos miraron alrededor para ver a aquellos que lucieron como humanos vueltos bestias. Vieron a un hombre muy gordo cuyo estomago se extendía más allá de lo posible que tenia una sonrisa deforme en su cara; un sombrero cubría la mayor parte de su cara y tenia brazos pequeños y cortos saliendo de su estomago y tenia piel grisácea como de cadáver **(El Glotón)**. También vieron a una mujer extraña con un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas dos trapos mantenían el vestido en sus hombros; el fondo del vestido parecía estar algo roto su color de piel se comparaba con un gris negro claro; tenia brazos largos, sus manos eran garras y tenia retazos de piel cosidos a su cuerpo, tenia la cara de alguna mujer cosida donde debería estar su cara y también más piel cosida a sus brazos **(La cosa que usa piel de mamá).** Delante de ellos había un hombre con un traje morado con diferentes puntos de colores en el, le salían tentáculos de la espalda que traían campanas, traía una corbata de moño roja y un sombrero con una flor y también una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados **(Splendorman).** Otro era un hombre usando un abrigo con tentáculos también en su espalda mientras un sombrero mantenía su cara oculta y una rosa se apreciaba en su atuendo **(Offenderman).**

Había una persona usando una chaqueta amarilla, traía una máscara blanca con negro en los ojos y boca, tenía el pelo café y ojos azules **(Masky).** Había otro vistiendo una sudadera naranja, traía una máscara de gas con rojo cubriendo los ojos de dicha máscara **(Hoodie).** También había una niña pequeña vistiendo un vestido magenta roto en el cuello y las mangas, tenia la piel bronceada y abrazaba un osito **(Sally).** Había un hombre con una sudadera negra con una máscara azul con ojos negros que se abría al final para mostrar una sonrisa torcida **(Eyeless Jack).** Un ser todo blanco y delgadito que no tenía brazos ni ropa estaba parado junto a él sonriendo torcidamente **(Bob).** Junto a él había una criatura similar pero que tenía garras grandes y afiladas extendidas y dedos puntiagudos, tenia los ojos rojos y una sonrisa parecida a la de Bob, cuando se movía arrastraba sus garras por la superficie **(Rake).**

Otra persona se veía a piel en la cara, tenia dos ojos rojos brillantes, un sombrero cosido, se escondía en una capa azul y blandía un bastón al que se le podía ver un cráneo en el mango **(The Skin Taker).** Otro lucia como un mono deforme con piel oscura, tenia una melena negra alrededor de su cuello, como la de un león, sus brazos llegaban al suelo y su cara era un saco cosido al cuello que dejaba ver solamente un ojo **(TheSeedEater).** Toby podía ser visto con su atuendo usual, junto a él había una mujer con una falda negra y una sudadera morada, una mascara negra escondía su cara excepto por sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa torcida, un poco de su cabello café asomaba de su sudadera **(HbKay).** Había otra mujer al otro lado usando una sudadera negra, su cabello era café, su piel pálida tenía una sonrisa cosida y lo que parecía ser un reloj alojado en la cuenca de su ojo **(Clockwork).** Otro ser, con ropa grisácea excepto en las mangas y calcetines que eran rayados blanco y negro, tenía lo que parecían ser plumas en los hombros de su atuendo; tenía la piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grises, sus manos estaban vendadas, sonreía de una manera tal que parecía estar espiando, tenia dientes como de tiburón y una nariz puntiaguda rayada a blanco y negro **(Laughing Jack).** Parada junto a él había una versión femenina de él mismo; tenia medias blanco y negro, una falda en dos capas, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, tenia el cabello negro ondulado, su piel y sus ojos eran blancos y tenia grandes garras negras extendidas así como una nariz puntiaguda y rayada **(Laughing Jill).** También había una mujer que vestía una sudadera blanca como la de Jeff, traía jeans descoloridos, sangre salpicada en la sudadera algo de su cabello escapaba de la sudadera, su piel era blanca, sus ojos negros y su boca parecían estar pintados **(Kate thechaser).** Otra persona, con una sudadera roja y cabello café pero sin cara dado que esta era reemplazada por la pintura de un corazón **(Heartful Lou).** Un hombre con una sudadera y pantalones negros tenia vendadas las manos y algunas vendas se enredaban por sus antebrazos y tobillos su cara era naranja y sus ojos negros, su color de piel era bronceado (salvo por su cara) tenia cabello negro puntiagudo y tenia un gatito en su cabeza (SI, UN GATITO) **(Smiley Face).**

Bonnie miro a Jeff buscando algo de alivio para hallarlo nuevamente transformado, su cara era blanca con la sonrisa extendiéndose por esta, no quería verlo así; así que miro al frente para ver a Kagekao nuevamente transformado y a su novia ahora con un vestido blanco, piel bronceada y sin un ojo **(Suicide Saddie).** Miro hacia el sacerdote para verlo también cambiado, trato de no gritar, el sacerdote se convirtió en un ser negro como la noche, tenia cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y sonrisas rojas se esparcían por su torso, hombros y brazos, su cabeza parecía flotar sobre su cuello y traía una capa roja **(Zalgo)** se podía sentir la energía oscura saliendo de él. Se volteo hacia el chico que sostenía los artefactos para verlo deformado, dado que su brazo y pierna derechos parecían haberse expandido hasta casi estallar y ahora tenia verrugas en sus miembros expandidos, su cara era una mezcla de un grito de terror y uno agónico dado que su boca colgaba abierta sin soltar palabra **(Zalgozombie).**

"ahora, ya que todos somos normales, ¿deberían ambos unirse al fin?" hablo Zalgo, pero ahora era diferente, tenia cabello largo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era blanca, sus ropas eran blancas y traía una corbata además de que ahora parecía tener unas enormes alas negras que abarcaban la parte posterior de la sala **(forma humana de Zalgo).** Finn y Jake estaban conteniéndose de golpear a cualquiera a su alrededor, ambos podían sentir varias miradas dirigiéndose a ellos dado que ahora mismo sobresalían como si tuvieran un reflector. Estaban rodeados, sin ruta de escape ni armas que los ayudasen.


	20. Reunión familiar

**20\. Reunión familiar.**

Gruñidos y quejidos se oían desde todas partes mientras ellos podían sentir las miradas en su persona, el cuerpo de Finn se estremeció cuando sintió una presencia encima suyo, volteo para ver a un ser tan alto como un árbol, 6 pies de alto, vistiendo ropa vieja y sucia (que era un viejo abrigo granjero) y un sombrero de paja; su cabeza sangraba y parecía que se la habían arrancado y vuelto a poner; su cuerpo entero parecía estar hecho de paja dado que en algunas partes de su ropa esta asomaba **(Harold).** Mientras se inclinaba sobre Finn acerco su garra a su cara hasta que un gruñido lo detuvo a medio camino y se giro para ver a Jeff mirando con furia, retiro su garra de Finn y todas las miradas volvieron a la boda.

"Ahora, los dos presenten sus armas" pidió Zalgo y Suicide Saddie presento un cuchillo así como Kagekao extendió su mano ya vuelta una garra "háganlo" ordenó Zalgo y Saddie apuñalo el torso de Kagekao al mismo tiempo que el araño su mejilla derecha. El grupo se quedo boquiabierto ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Mientras, el par tomo las armas con las que se habían herido y utilizaron la sangre del otro que estaba en estas para lentamente curar sus heridas mientras un ligero humillo salía de estas. "La ceremonia ha finalizado, ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que les plazca" dijo Zalgo y Kagekao y Saddie se unieron en un largo beso, Finn y Jake notaron que todos volvían a la normalidad y comenzaron a relajarse, pero el hecho de que aun estaban indefensos seguía rondando sus cabezas.

Los dos rompieron el beso y una luz roja cegadora se esparció por el cuarto; una vez que la luz se hubo ido y todos pudieron ver nuevamente Zalgo y su secuas se habían ido y solamente había unos hilillos de humo negro que en un momento desaparecieron. Todos comenzaron a levantarse y salir del lugar, Marceline miro hacia su madre para ver que se había ido y un sentimiento de soledad la inundo "vengan" les dijo Jeff y ellos los siguieron aun sintiendo algunas miradas de odio. El grupo volvió a su mesa, que estaba llena de comida nuevamente y Finn y Jake atacaron de inmediato. Marceline sintió algo tocando su hombro y se volteo para ver a su madre ahí con una gran sonrisa.

"¡mamá!" grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre para comenzar a llorar mientras su madre la reconfortaba para que se calmara

"shh, Marceline, esta bien. Por favor deja de llorar, estas haciendo una escena" dijo su madre mientras Marceline se controlaba

"lo siento" dijo Marceline avergonzada de sus acciones mientras apartaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

"esta bien" dijo su madre mientras la tomaba de las mejillas "te ves justo como yo" dijo su madre y ella se sonrojo un poco

"ahora veo que tan alta será mi hija" se oyó una voz familiar cuando Hudson se acerco a la mesa

"¿papá?" pregunto Marceline

"¿sí?" pregunto Hudson casualmente

"¿Por qué mamá está viva?" pregunto Marceline

"bueno, tu tío Slenderman los trajo aquí, ¿cierto?" pregunto Hudson para asegurarse de que sabia toda la información

"sí" respondió Marceline

"la boda es en el pasado. Y tu madre esta viva porque los eventos de su muerte aun no pasan, pero no nos los digas…podrían cambiar muchas cosas si lo haces" dijo Hudson antes de que Marceline pudiera hacer otra pregunta, un pequeño balbuceo se escucho y Marceline dirigió su atención a la fuente del sonido que era un manojo de sábanas que Hudson sostenía. Una pequeña mano salió de las sabanas y se abrió y se cerró. Marceline se acerco y movió un poco la sabana para ver una versión bebé de ella misma.

"es bueno que seas demasiado joven en este momento o las cosas se habrían puesto algo locas" dijo Hudson alzando a bebé Marceline para que todos pudieran verla

"aw, miren es…" Finn trato de tocar la mano de bebe Marceline y recibió un gruñido amenazante de Hudson, quien luego expandió su cuerpo y dejo salir unos tentáculos de su cabeza para luego comenzar a succionar el alma de Finn, solo para que Marceline lo empujara fuera de la boca de su padre

"papá, espera, es mi novio" dijo Marceline y Hudson se detuvo para luego mirar a Finn cuestionablemente

"¿que?" pregunto amenazante

"oh, cierto, aun no se conocen. Este es mi novio en el futuro: Finn" dijo Marceline con las manos en los hombros de él

"un placer conocerlos a ambos" Finn hablaba débilmente mientras sostenía su pecho con su mano, Hudson solo gruño

"cariño, se gentil. Hola, mi nombre es Alice Abadeer" saludo Alice

"un placer finalmente conocerla, Marceline me ha dicho mucho sobre usted la verdad" dijo Finn francamente

"apuesto a que sí, no te molesta si charlo un poco con ella, ¿o sí?" pregunto Alice

"claro que no" respondió Finn

"bien, Hudson se bueno" dijo Alice mientras le quitaba a bebe Marceline y caminaba hacia una mesa vacía. Marceline beso a Finn en la mejilla y luego floto lejos, al principio a él le gusto, hasta que vio la cara molesta de Hudson

"Hudson toma asiento. Insisto" Jeff hablo con énfasis para indicarle a Hudson que se controlara, él gruño pero se sentó de todas formas

"Marceline" hablo Alice obteniendo la atención de ambas ya que Marceline estaba cargando a su pasado ser

"¿sí?" pregunto Marceline

"debo preguntar, ¿mi muerte hará las cosas más difíciles para ti?" pregunto Alice

"al principio sí, pero me enseñaste muchas cosas, como ser valiente en malas situaciones. Y el tiempo paso, pero nunca me olvide de ti; fue un obstáculo en el camino pero he tenido una buena vida" le dijo Marceline y Alice sonrió satisfecha de que su hija no fuera infeliz en su vida

"bien, siguiente pregunta; ¿Cuánto para que el bebé nazca?" pregunto Alice emocionada y los ojos de Marceline se abrieron así como sus pupilas se dilataron "Marceline. Marceline" Alice paso su mano delante de Marceline sin obtener respuesta. Luego tomo a bebe Marceline mientras esta se quejaba/reía y procedió a darle a su hija una suave bofetada

"¿mamá, como sabes eso?" pregunto Marceline queda y seriamente

"cariño, lo supe en el momento que vi que tu novio no se transformo; entonces me di cuenta de que esta era la única forma en que lo habrían aceptado dentro" dijo Alice mientras le daba unos suaves golpecitos a Marceline en el vientre "¿Por qué crees que tu padre estaba tan molesto?"

"oh, Glob; tengo que…" Marceline estaba a punto de decirle a Finn que tuviera cuidado cuando la mano de su madre la detuvo

"no le has dicho, ¿verdad?" pregunto Alice y Marceline negó con la cabeza

"entonces no te preocupes conozco a tu padre y, si sabe lo que le conviene, no hará nada; ahora siéntate, quiero tener una charla madre e hija ya que no seré capaz de darte una más tarde" dijo Alice y Marceline quiso replicar pero esta era su propia madre, así que no pudo, se relajo, se sentó y se preparo a tener una charla con su madre.

Intranquilo era poco para como se sentía Finn, seguía recibiendo miradas amenazantes de Hudson, no podía tratar de alcanzar nada de comer sin que le gruñera. Realmente quería golpearlo pero sabia que si lo hacia ese seria su fin de muchas maneras mas de las que podía contar así que mantuvo su rabia bajo control "Hudson, deja tus bravuconerías y disfruta la comida" le dijo Jeff

"no hasta que me digas porque aceptaron a este en la familia tan fácilmente, el último que se unió se convirtió en fertilízate para mi jardín" hablo Hudson con rabia

"que tal el hecho de que te pateo el trasero cuando apenas tenia 12. Se las arreglo para golpearme, contenerme y mantenerme al límite y aun así salió con solo unos rasguños. Y por el hecho de que en el futuro ya lo tratas como si fuera parte de la familia" dijo Jeff y Hudson miro a Finn con ojos sospechosos luego miro nuevamente a Jeff

"No me estas mintiendo, ¿o si?" pregunto Hudson

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mentí?" pregunto Jeff y Hudson comenzó a reírse

"bien, lo aceptare" dijo Hudson con una sonrisa y Finn dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo "pero entristece a mi hija y la muerte será la última de tus preocupaciones" dijo Hudson trayendo la preocupación de vuelto a la mente de Finn

"¿lo entendiste todo?" pregunto Alice mientras cargaba a bebé Marceline mientras esta reía

"si, mamá; pero una pregunta más" dijo Marceline y Alice le dio la mayoría de su dividida atención "¿tendré que dejar a mi hijo?" pregunto Marceline debido a lo que había odio de que los niños debían mantenerse en un estado de inocencia. Tal vez ella no era muy aterradora pero sus rasgos eran menos que inocentes cuando se enfadaba

"bueno, cariño, eso depende de donde vivas" le dijo Alice

"desde ahora serian unos 1011 años en el futuro" respondió Marceline mientras su madre le acariciaba la mejilla sorprendida de que aun fuera tan joven

"bueno, no puedo ayudar ahí cielo, lo siento" se disculpo Alice y Marceline comenzó a preocuparse "pero no te preocupes, serás una madre excelente" dijo Alice trayendo una sonrisa a su cara "además, ven a visitar para que pueda ver a mis nietos" rogo Alice y Marceline rio un poco

"lo hare, mamá" dijo Alice y abrazo a su madre disfrutando el momento, hasta que algo jalo su cabello "¡OW!" grito Marceline y vio a su pasado ser tirando de su cabellera negra

"siempre querías jalar el cabello de la gente" remarco Alice mientras Marceline miraba a su pasado ser y este simplemente reía "mejor vayamos a ver a tu padre y como le va a tu novio" dijo Alice y Marceline comenzó a preocuparse por lo que podría haber pasado, hasta que vio la escena y se congelo. Vio a Finn y a Hudson riéndose incontrolablemente con un brazo rodeando el hombro del otro y una botella de champaña en sus manos. Jeff y Bonnie negaban con la cabeza; Jeff por su tío, Bonnie porque su caballero actuaba de esa forma y además estaba intoxicado

"Finn/Hudson" hablo Alice/Marceline obteniendo su atención

"oh, hola querida ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pregunto Finn/Hudson un poco ebrio

"nos fuimos por… ¡una hora!" dijo Marceline sorprendida mirando su reloj

"bueno, la fiesta ya casi termina, te veré en el futuro niño y veré a mi pequeña también" dijo Hudson mientras ele revolvía el pelo a Marceline y ella gruñía en respuesta. Hudson tomo a Alice y ambos se alejaron hasta que se perdieron de vista, entonces Marceline se volteo y miro a sus amigos

"¿Por qué dejaron a Finn beber?" les pregunto Marceline señalando a Finn mientras el se recostaba en su silla

"bueno, no iba a pelear con tu papá sobre el alcohol, además al final se llevaron bien así que no veo ningún daño además de matar algunas de las células cerebrales de Finn" dijo Jeff señalando a Finn quien se cayo de la silla "este tipo puede tomarme en vivo y en directo y aun así no puede contra el alcohol, algo hilarante"

"ugh, bien, ¿Cuándo nos vamos de todas formas?" pregunto Marceline no queriendo que la gente viera a Finn así

"oh, eso me recuerda, Jake ven conmigo. Espérennos ahí en 15 minutos" dijo Jeff señalando la salida mientras el y Jake pasaban a la multitud y los dejaban ahí; 15 minutos después el grupo estaba ahí viendo a la gente irse y Marceline pudo despedirse de su madre. Esperaron hasta que Jake finalmente apareció solo que por alguna razón ahora media 8 pies de alto

"Jake, ¿donde esta Jeff?" pregunto Finn mirando a su alrededor, Jake solo se encogió de hombros

"¿que? Bueno, no podemos irnos sin él" hablo Bonnie

"me temo que debo diferir" una nueva voz se oyó y vieron a Slenderman de pie en su verdadera forma mientras los agarraba del cuello y los arrastraba hacia un closet. Al momento en que lo abrió el equipo pudo ver un portal de coloración muy extraña, justo como el cual por el que habían llegado "espero disfruten su viaje de regreso" dijo mientras los lanzaba dentro, aterrizaron sobre suelo duro. Miraron alrededor para hallarse en el laboratorio de Bonnie mientras el portal se cerraba tras ellos.


	21. Oh, mierda

**21\. Oh, mierda.**

Bonnie seguía golpeando la pared con sus manos repetidamente, lagrimas calientes resbalaban por sus mejillas. Había estado tan cerca de salvar a Jeff y ahora lo único que se interponía entre ellos eran el tiempo, el espacio y probablemente la familia entera de Jeff. Siguió golpeando la pared, aunque cada golpe era más débil y con menos fuerza mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar. Todo permaneció en silencio mientras los sollozos de Bonnie se escuchaban. Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro "gracias por tratar de consolarme Finn, pero nada puede animarme ahora que él no esta aquí a mi lado" dijo Bonnie entre sollozos

"wow, estas ruborizándome" escucho una voz familiar y se volteo para ver a Jeff parado junto a ella, salto del suelo y el la recibió entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba en sus ropas, luego se besaron apasionadamente disfrutando el sabor del otro. Bonnie rompió el beso y miro profundamente en sus ojos azules mientras el miraba en sus ojos magenta. Luego sintió un gancho al hígado y cayo de rodillas sujetando su estomago "¿Por qué fue eso?" gruño Jeff

"¿Qué porque fue eso? ¡¿Qué mierda paso ala?!" grito Bonnie furiosa

"mira, déjame explicar porque no estaba ahí. Veras, sabia que mi padre no me dejaría volver. Y considerando la regla de no pelar o serán asesinados le dije a Jake que me ocultara en su cuerpo a sabiendas de que mi padre trataría de deshacerse de ustedes y me dejaría varado sin ustedes. Así que perdón por las mentiras pero para asegurarme de que no sospechara nada tenia que esperar hasta el último minuto. ¿Ahora entienden porque no se los dije?" dijo Jeff mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Bonnie, aun algo molesta con el, seguía desviando su mirada de él al suelo y viceversa

"bien" acepto ella finalmente "ahora cámbiense y encuéntrenme en el laboratorio todos ustedes. Y Marceline ¿me acompañarías un momento?" pregunto Bonnie

"seguro" dijo Marceline a sabiendas de que hablarían sobre los niños o sobre la charla con su madre

"ok, véanme en el laboratorio en 30 min" les dijo Bonnie mientras ellos se separaban "¿y bien Marceline?, ¿Cómo estuvo la charla con tu madre?" pregunto Bonnie

"genial, me dijo que tal vez no tenga que dejar a mi hijo por como será este lugar. Así que nos quedamos con nuestros hijos, Bonnie" le dijo Marceline mientras se ponía su atuendo normal

"esas son maravillosas noticias, ¿y te dio algún consejo sobre cuando decirles?" pregunto Bonnie mientras sobaba su algo hinchado vientre

"solo cuando sea el momento, es todo lo que me dijo del asunto. Además de la razón de porque Jeff es el único que desconoce como y porque nosotros fuimos aceptados dentro. Es porque no sabe la regla de que si embaraza a una chica ella es aceptada dentro" le dijo Marceline

"¿y cual es?" pregunto Bonnie alargando el enunciado para apurar a Marceline y que se lo dijera

"bueno, y no te enfades, él de hecho; de hecho, tal vez quieras preguntarle" dijo Marceline y Bonnie la miro confundida.

"¡JEFF! ¡JEFF! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!" grito Bonnie mientras se acercaba al laboratorio. Oyó vasos rompiéndose y gritos "tratando de huir. Jeff ¿porque es que…? ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!" grito Bonnie cuando vio su maquina vuelta loca, el portal estaba activo y rayos de energía radioactiva salían disparados pero cuando tocaban algún objeto lo desintegraban en polvo y lo arrastraban al portal. Jeff, Finn y Jake estaban presionando botones al azar "¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!"

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Finn y Jake regresaron al Dulce Castillo. Jake los estiro hasta el laboratorio de Bonnie, Jeff ya estaba adentro mirando los artefactos "hey, Jeff" dijo Finn y Jeff se volteo y les sonrió

"hey, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" pregunto Jeff y ellos refunfuñaron

"bueno, tuvimos que ir por nuestras ropas, tu vives aquí, creí que ibas a vivir en la casa del árbol con nosotros" dijo Finn mientras Jeff volvía a ver los artefactos

"sí, pero Bonnie parece necesitarme aquí. Además, aparentemente no puede dormir sin mi aquí, así que si. Aun así, parece que tu y Hudson se divirtieron dijo Jeff con una sonrisa"

"uh, ¿no podías detenerme de beber tanto?" dijo Finn sobando su estomago

"demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar" dijo Jeff muy francamente

"hey, así que esta es la maquina en la que la Dulce Princesa ha estado trabajando" dijo Jake mientras examinaba la maquina de arriba abajo

"si, por favor no la toquen. Ella se enfadara mucho si algo le pa…" Jeff se detuvo a mitad del enunciado en el momento en que volteo y vio a Jake presionar un botón del panel de control y se escucho como los circuitos y engranajes se echaban andar

"¡JAKE!" le gritaron Finn y Jeff

"no pensé que algo pasaría" declaro Jake.

 **\- PRESENTE -**

"¡es culpa de Jeff!" mintió Jake rápidamente ganándose una mirada fulminante de Jeff

"¡quítense del camino!" dijo Bonnie apartando a los tres del panel de control "oh, cielos ¿pero que hicieron?"

"sí, Jeff ¿Qué es lo que-? ¡Ow!" dijo Jake sobándose la cabeza luego de que Jeff lo golpeara

"cállate" dijo Jeff mientras la maquina seguía desintegrando todo lo que tenía cerca "por favor, dime que puedes arreglarla" pidió Jeff

"claro que si, solo asegúrense de no ser golpeados" aconsejo Bonnie mientras más energía salía del portal y desintegraba la puerta

"más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" dijo Jeff

"solo háganlo" ordeno Bonnie, todos comenzaron a esquivar la energía que salía del portal, Finn, Jeff y Jake arrojaban objetos al azar frente a los rayos de energía antes de que golpeara a algo o a alguien importante "ya casi" dijo Bonnie mientras empezaba a tirar de la palanca

"¡apúrate! ¡Nos estamos quedando sin cosas para lanzar!" dijo Jeff mientras se quedaban sin cosas para lanzar. La máquina dejo escapar un último par de rayos de energía cada uno yendo hacia Marceline y Bonnie. Finn corrió hacia Marceline, Jeff corrió hacia Bonnie. Jake se quedo frente al portal en el momento en que otro rayo se preparaba para salir del portal. Jake miro nerviosamente alrededor y estiro los brazos agarrando un montón de cosas y aventándolas hacia el portal en el mismo momento en que otro rayo surgía del portal y lo golpeaba. Finn estaba a punto de empujar a Marceline fuera del camino cuando escucho el grito de su hermano como hiso Jeff. Los dos recordaron que sus amantes estaban a punto de ser golpeadas así como el hecho de que estaban demasiado lejos para ayudarlas así que hicieron lo único que podían: se posicionaron delante de los rayos y estos golpearon sus cuerpos ocasionando que ellos gritaran de dolor agonizante.

"¡Finn!/ ¡Jeff!" grito Marceline/Bonnie al momento que Bonnie jalaba la palanca con más fuerza y la máquina se detenía y salía humo. Los tres hombres cayeron gruñendo al suelo debido a los rayos de la maquina "Finn, Jeff, Jake ¿están bien chicos?" preguntaron ellas mientras esperaban una respuesta, luego oyeron unos gruñidos que les indicaron que seguían vivos

"oh, bien, por un minuto pensé…"

"¡Bonnie! ¡Cuidado!" grito Marceline empujando a Bonnie al suelo

"Marceline, ¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto Bonnie enojada

"eso" respondió Marceline apuntando al objeto que fue lanzado hacia donde la cabeza de Bonnie debía estar: un cuchillo. La quijada de Bonnie cayó y tembló al pensar que Jeff había intentado matarla

"J…Efff" dijo ella, miedo inminente

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto una voz femenina pero cortante y llena de odio. Una de las figuras se hiso visible mientras el humo comenzaba a dispersarse. La persona no era Jeff, era una chica. Tenía piel blanca como Jeff cuando se transformaba, labial y delineador de ojos negro, los ojos también eran negros pero sus pupilas, que apenas podían verse, eran verdes. Velo negro cubría los ojos de su máscara, tenía una figura de reloj de arena, vestía un vestido negro de cuello de tortuga, una falda negra, unos guantes negros y tenía un cabello negro como la noche con hermosos bucles. Seguido de ella salió una chica con una blusa azul cielo, una falda azul oscuro, calcetines a la rodilla y un sombrero blanco con orejas de conejo, una versión femenina de Finn. A su lado había un gato con diversos puntos cafés por su cuerpo y con una cola mullida "preguntare de nuevo, ¿Dónde está Jeff?" pregunto la chica que lucía como Jeff mientras sus manos se convertían en puños

"¿y dónde estamos?" pregunto la chica que lucía como Finn

" _¡hey! ¡Contéstenme! ¿Qué le han hecho a Fionna?"_ se oyó una voz, todos dirigieron su atención de vuelta al portal y lo vieron abierto y mostrando una imagen. Jeff siendo estrangulado por un vampiro que vestía una camisa roja y pantalones de mezclilla azules. Finn apuntaba su espada demoniaca hacia el vampiro y un arma pequeña era sostenida a espaldas de Finn por una persona que vestía rosa, bastante como Bonnie, pero era un chico

"muérdeme" gruño Jeff

"realmente me estas poniendo de los nervios" gruño el vampiro

"¡¿y donde esta Jane?!" le grito la persona rosa a Finn

"Jeff, ¿Qué debería hacer?" pregunto Finn mientras acercaba la espada al cuello del vampiro

"darles algo de soda y galletas, ¿Qué crees? ¡Matarlos!" grito Jeff mientras el vampiro acercaba sus colmillos a su cuello

"me estas tentando" gruño Marshall

"¡Marshall, no lo mates, es mío!" la mujer que lucía como Jeff grito mientras en el otro lado del portal todos permanecían en silencio y mirando alrededor muy confundidos

"¿Jane? ¿Jane, donde estas?" el ahora conocido como Marshall hablo

"eso no importa, solo no lo mates, hare eso personalmente" dijo la chica conocida como Jane, aparentemente ellas podían verlos pero ellos no odian verlas a ellas

"oh, no, no lo harás" dijo Bonnie mientras ponía la punta del cuchillo en su espalda "yo voy a hacerlo"

"ponte en la línea, rosadita, literalmente tengo pruebas" dijo Jane mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de entre sus senos y se lo daba a Bonnie. Bonnie lo tomo y vio que tenía el numero 1 y una escritura _`eres la primera en la línea para matarme, conserva este papel como prueba` Firma –Jeff_

.

.

.

.

.

"¡JEFF! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" grito Bonnie y miro hacia él para hallarlo inconsciente en el piso

"Psst, Jeff, Bonnie te está llamando" le susurro Finn a Jeff

"cállate, estoy fingiendo que estoy muerto" le contesto Jeff cortante

"¡Jeff! ¡¿Quién es esta mujer?!" grito Bonnie

"disculpa, pero yo soy la que tiene una cuenta pendiente con él" replico Jane

"¿ah, sí? Y que te da ese derecho, ¿un pedazo de papel?" replico Bonnie de vuelta

"hey, uh… ¿podrías…?...simplemente…ya sabes, ¿torcer mi cuello unos 360 grados? Eso sería genial, gracias" le susurro Jeff a Marshall

"¡Jeff! ¡Todavía no me has contestado!" grito Bonnie una vez más

"espera, déjame adivinar, ustedes dos son algo" señalo Jane

"¿Qué si sí?" replico Bonnie

"oh, Dios" gruño Jeff

"bueno, aquí hay algo que va a reventar tu…burbuja" dijo Jane mientras miraba a Bonnie de pies a cabeza y se aclaraba la garganta "Jeff y yo estamos comprometidos" dijo Jane sonriendo, la noticia impacto a Bonnie lo suficiente para soltar el arma

"¿q-que?" pregunto Bonnie temblorosa. Jane se quito uno de los guantes para mostrar un anillo de diamantes que luego removió para mostrar una inscripción en su interior _`Para Jane, de Jeff'_

"Estamos casados".


	22. ¿Final?

**22\. Capítulo 22.**

"¡Marshall!" exclamó Fionna. Jeff mantenía a Marshall sujeto para asegurarse que no haría nada

"Jeff, déjalo ir. Y tú, comienza a explicar, ¿cómo es que tú y Jeff están casados? ¿Y porque lo quieres muerto?" Jane sonrió y rio un poco

"bien, te lo diré. Primero, nuestra boda es arreglada; para mí y Jeff desde que nos conocimos" dijo Jane

"espera, ¿Cómo…? Tu vienes de otro universo, no del pasado" pregunto Bonnie

"aguanta las preguntas, rosita" le espeto Jane

"pero si no he dicho nada" dijo la versión masculina de Bonnie tras oír la conversación. Jane suspiro

"no tu, Bubba" dijo Jane y Finn y Jake se rieron ante la mención del nombre 'Bubba'

"aun así, Jeff y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que se volviera…eso" Jane apunto hacia la cara de Jeff viendo que esta se estaba volviendo blanca "al principio era un buen chico, admirable. Conocí a su familia y eran agradables. Hasta que sucedió, vi lo que realmente era: un monstruo"

"Boo hoo" lloro Jeff falsamente

"¡ERES LA JODIDA RAZON DE QUE SEA ASI!" exploto Jane furiosa "¡Por culpa de ese cabrón perdí a mi familia, mi humanidad! ¡El día que mostro su verdadero ser es el día en que lo perdí todo! Vi como masacraba matando gente a diestra y siniestra; cortando sus gargantas y rompiendo extremidades y cuellos. Luego vino a mi casa. Su sonrisa aun me acecha en mis sueños. Mato a mis padres sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego me vio, corrí a mi cuarto para verlo ahí. En vez de matarme me condeno a esto. UN FENOMENO. Ese estúpido anillo de compromiso se volvió la firma final para ser un jodido shinigami. Luego de eso me jure a mi misma que lo mataría"

"uno, ese no era yo, dos…"

"¡Y UNA MIERDA SI NO FUISTE TU!"

"No, fue mi otro yo. Dos ¿Cómo mierda es que acabaste atascada…? Bueno, ¿aquí?" pregunto Jeff mirando alrededor

"el día que seguiste a tu papá al bosque yo te seguí" le dijo Jane

"así que fuiste tú, sabía que me seguían" dijo Jeff

"como iba diciendo" dijo Jane con tono molesto "te seguí, cuando saltaste sobre tu viejo yo también lo hice; desafortunadamente no tenía un buen agarre así que resbale y aterrice aquí donde todos son de géneros diferentes. Averigüe varias cosas, primero, en ese lugar donde estas tu nunca exististe, al parecer yo era tu género opuesto ahí, pero ella murió y yo pude tomar su lugar, así que soy la nueva Jane de ese universo. Y en cuanto a ti Jeff, voy a matarte"

"sí…no, das un solo paso más y matare a todos aquí" dijo Jeff presionando más el brazo de Marshall. Marshall, apretando los dientes por el dolor, se arrodillo en el piso

"déjalo…" las palabras de Jane se cortaron. Todos se voltearon a verla y la vieron siendo estrangulada por los tentáculos de Slenderman. Ella se retorcía y pateaba en el aire tratando de liberarse.

"Ah, Jane ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses? No lo sabría, el tiempo es mierda para mí. Pero para Jeff tu eres valiosa" dijo Slenderman provocando que Jane pataleara aun más para ser liberada

"¡hey, tú! ¡Hombre Tentáculo!" grito Fionna. Slenderman volteo hacia el sonido para verla con una espada de cristal rosado "déjala ir o…" Fionna se detuvo cuando Slenderman levanto sus tentáculos y azoto el suelo fallándole "ha, fallaste" dijo Fionna cuando el tentáculo se levantó del suelo y la golpeo en la mandíbula mandándola volando. Slenderman la capeo a medio vuelo y la impacto contra el suelo furiosamente, estaba muy distraído para notar el hacha de Marceline yendo hacia su espina. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Dejo salir un rugido animal al voltearse hacia ella con ira. Dejo salir más de sus tentáculos mientras Marceline saltaba fuera del camino para dejar ver a Bonnie con su Blurberger disparando una de sus municiones directo a Slenderman, lo golpeo en el pecho y lo mando volando hacia atrás. La bola se quedo atascada en su pecho, pero no exploto

"¡ha! ¿Qué se suponía…?" Slenderman se interrumpió cuando la bola exploto. Líquido negro voló en todas direcciones y un tentáculo cayó con Jane atada a él, ella forcejeo para salir del miembro cortado. Marceline flotó hacia el hoyo en la pared donde Slenderman fue arrojado, miro abajo para ver nada

"Bonnie, creo que lo mataste" dijo Marceline mirando abajo para ver que nada había quedado de Slenderman salvo el líquido negro en el suelo, Bonnie sabía que no podía haber sido tan fácil. Luego dirigió su atención a Jane y puso la boquilla de su arma en la cabeza de esta. Jane levanto las manos en un gesto de rendición

"levántate lentamente o te convertiré en cenizas" le dijo Bonnie y luego sintió algo pinchándole, se volteo para ver a Fionna colocando su espada en su espalda

"bájala o tú serás quien muera" le dijo

"¡hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí?!" grito Finn tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando

"Bonnie tiene una pistola en la cabeza de Jane y Fionna tiene un espada en la espalda de Bonnie, mientras yo trato de sacarlos de ahí chicos" dijo Marceline mientras buscaba algo para ayudarla con el panel de control

"¡Bonnie, solo vuélale la cabeza!" grito Jeff

"tú eres el siguiente si sobrevives Jeff" le dijo Bonnie con algo de rabia

"ponte en la línea" le dijo Jane. Todos estaban en una encrucijada puesto que nadie podía moverse sin causar la muerte de otra persona. Todos estaban enfocados en algo o en alguien, por lo que no notaron los restos de Slenderman congregándose en un solo punto, su cuerpo lentamente se regeneraba. Su sistema circulatorio se recompuso lentamente, sus arterias y venas se formaron y su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente. Piel se comenzó a formar alrededor de las arterias y sus trozos de hueso se rearmaron desde el suelo o las paredes. Slenderman se volvió a formar pero sin su ropa, lo que lo hiso lucir más como una abominación que salía del laboratorio de Bonnie. Su cuerpo era negro, sus piernas parecían de araña, su figura era realmente delgada (recordaba a un hombre en estado de inanición), sus brazos estaban doblados y torcidos de muchas maneras, tenia colmillos puntiagudos en su enorme mandíbula y sus pupilas eran rojas, aunque se parecían más a puntos rojos en su cara. Se aproximo lentamente a las insospechadas figuras y dejo sus tentáculos rodearlas. Las tres aun muy concentradas en quien tenían enfrente para notar los tentáculos

Hasta que golpeo una de sus manos. Jane, Bonnie y Fionna se arrodillaron mientras sujetaban sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que tomaban conocimiento del ser en la habitación. El cuerpo y los miembros de Slenderman comenzaron a expandirse mientras se aproximaba a las tres chicas **"Ya tuve suficiente de ti, chicle sobre desarrollado. Y tú, tú te convertirás en la novia de mi hijo, no perderé a un miembro de la familia"** hablo Slenderman, pero su voz era demoniaca con un tono animal. Muy asustadas para moverse las chicas solo pudieron observar como la mano de Slenderman, vuelta una garra, las sujetaba de la cara y ellas gritaban mientras Slenderman aullaba. Aullido que se vio intensificado por otro aullido inhumano, todos voltearon para ver a Jeff corriendo hacia el portal y saltando a este a ciegas.

Jeff emergió del portal en su forma completa golpeando a su padre en la cara, enviándolo volando hacia atrás y atravesando la pared. Finn y Jake atravesaron el portal también. Todos salieron para ver como Jeff le arrancaba un tentáculo a Slenderman. Este arrojo a Jeff al suelo con todas sus fuerzas mientras gruñía de dolor y Jeff mordió su mano hasta hacerla sangrar

" **vendrás a casa Jeff, ya sea en una pieza…"** dijo Slenderman mientras oprimía más el cuerpo de Jeff y él gritaba por el inmenso dolor haciendo temblar el lugar y ocasionando que unos retratos cayeran al suelo **"o en una silla de ruedas por el resto de tu vida"**

Se escucho un sonido de piel siendo cortada, Slenderman arqueo la espalda moviendo los brazos furiosamente en el aire "¡no tan rápido, ese bastardo morirá por mi mano!" grito Jane y apuñalo a Jeff en un hombro. La sangre se esparció por la una vez blanca chaqueta de Jeff. Slenderman los tomo a ambos del cuello y los levanto en el aire **"Hora de ir a casa".** En un flash Jane, Jeff y Slenderman se habían ido.


End file.
